Pokemon Battle Academy
by Robin.exe
Summary: A young trainer one day goes out exploring. Come across a Lucario who is badly injured and is escaping from a poacher and his Tyranitar. Trying to save the Pokemon, the two ended up falling off a mountain side and everything went dark. Only for the boy to wake up and discover, he is living this Lucario's life now! He must now try and adapt without suspicion. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notice: I do not own Pokemon. Sorry for the long wait everyone as well, sorry if this isn't exactly a bit chapter XD. As I explained on my profile, I am new to this type of genre or setting for a story. Which is a school setting, there's only 13 pages but figure it will be a good stop for this and get started on the other new story.**

**That and considering how real life is lately, been kind of hard to write. But most of my problem however is making a school setting. Hopefully and if you all want to see more, I will go into bit of more detail and writing of how the school is and such. But figure the first chapter is a good start of "How things begin" the set up and whats happening right now, to get a good idea how future chapters will be like.**

**So yeah, I do hope you all enjoy and that well. I might get new chapters up for this one, as a school setting is new territory for me. But am going to get back to Different Tale of Ash, after posting up the second new story. Hope you all enjoy and have fun reading. Again it may not be long chapter like my other stories, but think it suffice lol. ENJOY!**

**OH before I forget, this is sort of like the Pokemon mystery dungeon universe. Just without the dungeons and such XD. To make things clear and not confusing lol.**

**xxx**

**Pokemon Battle Academy**

**Chapter 1: Odd start of a new life.**

"_Alright so how should I begin this story?_" Announced a young male voice, sounding uneasy and nervous about what he is about to say or tell. "_No, no I can speak about it- just be weird for probably a lot to understand..._" then the voice exhaled. "_Alright, I guess starting at the beginning will be a good start._" He stated lightly. "_This is a tale of how I began a new life...as a Pokemon."_

_ "It all began when I was traversing through the forest one day, hard to believe I know. But I was a human, a Pokemon trainer inspired to seek rare and incredible Pokemon no one has ever seen in my town before."_ The excitement in his tone rose as the young male voice laughed. "_It was quite interesting seeing so many interesting Pokemon, that I had to write them down in my journal. Which unfortunately got left behind before this happened. But I can tell ya," _The male voice chuckle and laughed with mirth. "_The things I saw and found at the time were incredible, but I am going off subject. And probably people don't want to be bore with the details. So I'll speed it up to where my life changed."_

_ "It was afternoon about five miles away from my town."_ He began informing showing a young trainer walking through some bushes and branches, getting back to the main road. Lighty swatting some of the leafs away from his body, to hopping over some Pachirisu and Bidoof's that were chasing one another. "_It was odd at the time finding Pokemon running away or fleeing out from their homes, that the curiosity in me. Was well...getting the best of me. I had to go and investigate what was wrong or what was happening."_

The trainer who hopped from being tripped by the Pokemon, hummed lightly towards them and then look towards the more open field part of the hill side. "_That's when I heard explosions and screams coming from the distance. At the time poaching in my area were at a high time record and Pokemon, would be hunted down by these hunters. And...well whatever impulse I had and felt a strange sensation along with a begging voice calling out to me in my head? I had to go and help, I had to rescue whoever was in trouble!"_

_ "So I ran," _The young trainer in the story did what the voice explained ad ran towards the clearing fast they could. "_Doing everything in my power to go and help them. How, I wasn't sure and I clearly wasn't prepared- I had no partner with me, no officers to help me stop what was going to happen." _Trees, branches and bushes rushed by the trainer who is pumping his legs hard into the ground. Whacking away anything that would get in his way, moving and tilting his body left to right to dodge on coming twigs or sticks. Hearing the explosions getting louder by the second!

"_Once I got through the clearing and saw what looked to be a injured Lucario, being chased by a intimidating Tyranitar? I knew had to save it and make sure it was protected." _The trainer panted and huff heavily. Watching the scene unfold before him, the Lucario looking worn out and exhausted, covered in bruises and cuts- that it would trip once in awhile and rush to getting back on its feat.

"_The poacher wasn't to far either and knew I had to get there. So, I ran along the side of the forest keeping my eye on Lucario. The hill however was coming to an end and the Lucario, is getting closer towards the edge. And the edge or bottom of this hill, is not something you want to experience considering there are jagged rocks waiting, for those to dare jump down and crash into."_

The trainer gritted his teeth and began running on out into the open and straight towards the Lucario. Who collapsed and rolled near the edge of the hill, panting and breathing heavily, unable to move anymore. Whining and gritting their teeth towards their assaulter that is stepping closer, charging up another Hyper beam attack! "_Then I jumped hoping to grab onto Lucario and roll out of the way- but that same time Tyranitar...well, let's say fired the Hyper beam and exploded onto the ground. Sending both Lucario and I off the hill and straight towards the ground."_

The voice went quiet for a bit and then sighed, before laughing and chuckling. "_What you want to know more? Want to know how I changed into a Pokemon right..."_ The voice asked with playfulness and snicker. "_If you've stayed long enough to hear this tale...then I guess I can continued. But it's a long one so hope your ready. As I said before and from the beginning, this is how my life as a Pokemon began."_

xxx

After the incident with the Tyranitar, Lucario and the trainer. Feeling the rushing winds hitting against his and Lucario's back, the trainer opened his eyes towards the ground. Seeing the jagged rocks waiting and ready to impale them! He tightly held the Lucario close and closed his eyes waiting for death to come and getting skewer, things flashing before his eyes and the scenery surrounding the two were becoming darker, pitch black even then suddenly a loud...thump!

"Gyaah!" Screamed the young male while throwing what looked to be blankets off from him. Panting and breathing heavily, cold sweat covering his entire body. Eyes dartig left and right trying to figure out what just happened. "I'm...I'm in my room?" He said short of breath, examining the room a bit before collapsing back on the bed. "Ugh, it was only a dream huh. Felt so real and lifelike- guess." He then chuckled while moving a hand up towards his face. "The difference between a real dream and real life, can be quite scary."

Then place his hand onto what felt like his face, but something protruding it from said face? "What..." he then softly open his eyes, "why do I feel a bump on my." He then shifted his gaze downward and saw what looked like a muzzle, along with. "_What the hel!? Is that a muzzle..." _ then jolt upright beginning to panic, while removing what looks like his hand?!

"_Wait is that my hand, hands?!" _ He screamed in his head while moving his other hand or paw, looking similar that to Lucario! Especially with the spikes coming out from the back of said hands, "_No, no, no, no!"_ then threw off the rest of the blankets from his body and felt panic and fear rising quite high in his system. Noticing his fur like anthropomorphic body before him. "This can't be happening!" He suddenly shouted a bit, taking note of the spike sticking out from his chest, the humanoid slightly shape or form of Lucario on him, with the blue fur on his face, legs and arms. With tan fur in the middle and back, even feeling something being in pain.

Thus having him turn his head slightly and lifted his leg up a bit, to free what will be his tail! Watching it wag for a bit, before drooping down in reaction to the fear. "This...can't be real, no I am still dreaming!" He lied to himself while snickering, before swinging his body around the edge of the bed. Taking note of his new legs and feet. Whining lightly believing that this is just a dream right now. He went ahead and steps down on the floor, waving and teetering a bit- too then pin wheeling his arms, before grabbing the nearby desk! Thankful for the desk being there to catch him, considering his legs were trembling and shaking very badly for his mind. Is not used to being in this form, "Okay...okay just say those sentence and you will wake up!" He chuckle softly.

Closing his eyes and taking few deep breaths, "And this is all turn out to be a dream!" He repeated the mantra couple times just in case he was in deep sleep. Feeling his ears drooping down and even his tail, from him opening his eyes and looking down at himself. Nope, still here and inside a Lucario body. "Okay that...did not work, but no need to panic!" He thought and turn his head towards the right and out into the open room.

Spotting what look to be a connected restroom, "Just splash water on your face. Cold water that is, the shock should be enough to wake you up!" He grinned and lifted an arm off the desk, before letting out a low whoa when he felt his knees buckling, grabbing the desk once more. "...okay, one step at a time Kurean- and you should be able to make it." Kurean told himself, while gently and slowly leaning away from the desk. Removing one arm off the desk, feeling his body rocking and wobbling a bit before feeling his balance coming to him.

Then removed his other arm from the desk and spread the two out in T pose. Wiggling and flailing his arm around, before letting out a calming breath. His balance seemingly returning to him or at least, his senses were adjusting nicely to the new body. He went and took one step forward, his body nearly falling forward! Having him to immediately step again with his other foot, to then felt himself running forward and into the wall with a loud, "Oomph!"

Folding his ears backwards and letting out a few groans, especially when he felt his chest spike scratch against the door frame. Making him to sigh and look inside the next room, "well I made it to the restroom." Then wrap an arm around the door frame. Feeling the wall a bit and found the light switch, thus flipping it and seeing the nice and pristine marble counter top. Granite tile looking flooring and a tropical curtain style for the white bath and shower, that he went ahead and hugged the wall.

Moving and swinging his body around into the room, hitting the counter top with a grunt. "Okay, easy now just turn the cold water on and wake up!"

xxx

Meanwhile downstairs of the home, a mother looking Lucario- wearing a nice white long sleeve shirt with a opening for her small chest spike, is happily humming and singing to herself at the kitchen stove. Making breakfast for her children, happily swaying her body left and right her tail dancing up and down through the cut open pant leg of hers, looking to out line her nice looking figure and hugging snugly against her body.

"So you ready for your first year of School, Kristy?" Asked the mother Lucario while turning her head towards the person at the table. Causing her shirt to hug tightly against her chest, "you know where it is right?" She asked again and turn back to the food.

Kristy she is speaking to is a young spunky go lucky Sneasel female, who is happily sitting at the table. Wearing her school uniform shirt and skirt, happily kicking her legs up and down, making sure to adjust her headband that it wouldn't be hurting her feather on her head. "Yup sure do mom, it is where big bro goes too!" She grinned and leans against the table, with her arms resting on top. "Even though your worried about what happens there. I can take care of myself, won't let any body force me to do anything." Then snicker, "less its brother." she joked.

Making the mother to shake her head while looking upward. "Honestly surprised how the Pokemon Battle academy, is allowing such behavior happen there." Then snicker, as she goes flipping the pancakes. "But considering everyone does battle lessons a lot. I guess they figured its beyond their control of the students, who might be frisky or...well horny." She stated lightly while moving a hand out.

The mother then began placing the food onto the table, "but yeah you have quite the variety of moves. Most of the teachers in your last year school, were amazed how many you learned over the year. But remember, Kurean does not-" Then petted Kristy on the head with her eye smiling up to her.

"I know doesn't like me coming on him like some horny female. I can't help it," she snicker and spread her arms. "Teasing big brother like that is fun, all the while the faces he makes is hilarious." Then paused her sentence and looks up. "By the way- is he going to wake up for-" before she could even finish that sentence.

Both mother and daughter flinched slightly when they heard Kurean screaming out "TOO COLD!" and began thumping, crashing about upstairs. Making both Pokemon to stare up at the ceiling, then twitched and flinched gritting their teeth, from hearing what sounded like the boy accidentally punching down into the sink counter. Followed by what sounded like the faucet breaking and shooting out more cold water, causing the boy to stumble backwards- slamming into the tub and hitting aganst the shower head. Causing more sounds of water shooting out, making the two females to close their eyes from the word, "HOT, TOO HOT!"

Making the mother to open her eyes from wincing and then sheepishly look down at Kristy, who giggle lightly from her joke. "Well he has to now, after that wake up call." The mother joked and approaches the stairway, shouting up. "Kurean after you recover, get change into your uniform and come down for breakfast!" She called out and waited for a response with her right ear, rising upward and then smiled when she got a moan like response of.

"Okay...be down..." Then a thump, indicating the boy during his dazed state and recovering everything from what just happened. Collapsed onto the floor. Making the mother to nod and turn back to her daughter, who just had a big smile on her face.

"Well least we know he is alright," The mother joked and just went ahead to begin making her own breakfast. Hearing movements going on upstairs followed by some mumbling and muttering, that did not go unnoticed with her hearing. Shifting her eyes slightly towards the stairs, feeling the boy's aura being quite- confused, scared and lost of where he is or who he is. Making her raise a brow before facing back at her food. "_Hmm that's odd, why would he think he is lost and not know who he is?"_

Then turned from hearing the doorbell ringing, "I'll get it! It's probably Zearora, or Aorora or whatever his name goes by." Giggle Kristy as she hops off from the chair and ran towards the front door. Making the mom to smile and then turn her attention towards the steps, watching her son come on down. Wearing his school uniform vest and jacket, that he custom made through ripping a hole in the middle with his spike chest, with finger-less gloves and sneakers.

However and she found this weird? Is how he is walking that look odd and kept whispering to himself of not falling or tripping down the stairs. Her instincts kicked in when he did trip and was about to fall off the stairs!

Only for her to use Extreme speed to reach the bottom in time, then glared up by using calm mind and reach her arms out to grab him, swinging the boy around a bit and hugged him tightly into her body. With his face digging deep into her large breasts that were pushing against her shirt, then felt his body landing softly on the floor.

Then feeling safe and warm when he felt this mom Lucario, hugging him and holding him protectively. Making both their auras meld together, having the two calm and relaxed from what just happened, though Kurean couldn't help but blush red when he felt her hugging him closer to her body, pushing his face deeper into said breasts. Then felt her pulling him away and looking down at him worriedly, "You okay Kurean? That was quite the sudden fall you had there," then grinned. "Good thing your mother knows Extreme speed and Calm mind huh!" She giggled out while cleaning him and patting out his clothes.

"Err..yeah, yeah that was quite um. Scary..." Kurean replied with a shake of his voice, before calming down and wincing lightly when his or this Lucario's mom gently push and presses his injured ear up a bit. He was about to asked the mother of whats going on, but prevented himself from doing so- considering he didn't want to freak the mother out. That and no doubt with his aura, the mother is probably going to be overly protected right now and figure out what's wrong. And she was about to ask him too- when she pulled away and ready to ask.

Only for her to get interrupted when Zearora or Roroa, shouted out. "Hey Kristy been awhile huh, look at you growing into a fine young female Pokemon." He teased out while petting roughly on her head, making the girl to glare up at him. Then burst in laughter when he began tickling her sides, slightly moving to her right. "Your brother awake yet? We're going to be late for school soon."

Making the young Sneasel to shake her head a bit and thumbs behind her, before whacking his hand away from her head. "Yeah, he is in the kitchen right now. About to have breakfast," then shrug while sighing. "Come in, your going to invite yourself anyway." Then squealed out in laughter, when the Zerora reach forward and began tickling her. "STOP! Stop, I hate being tickled Zero!" She shouted and flailed about, while swiping her claws everywhere to getting him to stop.

Especially making a mess out of her school uniform, that took almost ages to fix and getting on without her claws ripping or tearing away at her white shirt. Too then huff when the boy stopped and head inside with a snicker, making her to shake her head and fix her clothes. The boy entered the kitchen and spotted Kurean sitting down at the table.

"Hey Kurean!" He called out nd gave a hard slap to the boy's back. Causing him to grunt out and nearly choking on some of the eggs, before looking behind him and stared a bit. "You ready to head to school?" The odd looking Pokemon asked, making Kurean to hum and quickly nod.

"Oh yes, yeah- just, just gotta eat." Chuckle the boy and faced forward back at the plate and resumed eating his breakfast. Wondering if this is one of 'Lucario's ' friends? Thankfully he heard Kristy shouting his name, so this won't be awkward. "Sorry if I seem off today Zero but..." Then chuckle sheepishly while placing his juice down after gulping it and smiled sheepishly. "But, I had sort of bad start of my day." He informed getting the mother, who is washing the dishes to laugh.

"I say, if he looks bit soaked don't worry." The mom suddenly said, getting Zero to turn towards her and then back to Kurean. After bringing a chair over and spinning it backwards, "the faucet broke on him again." Laughed the mother after walking over and taking Kurean plate. Who slouched down a bit and lower his ear.

"Again?" Zero laughed ad cackle lightly, having bit of static electricity coursing through his pants and shirt. "Man when will you adjust to your strength Kurean," then slaps his back once more. Making the fur puff out a bit for the boy. "Anyway no worries, I'm sure some of the fire types at school- will enjoy warming you up or drying you up." He snicker and then yelp when he got hit by a wooden spoon. "OUCH! What, it-" then shut his mouth when the mother glared at him and at him sweating bullets.

"You know how I feel about conversations like that in this household." She growled out while tapping the ladle spoon on her arm. Then sighs, "honestly, how or why the school allow such activities is beyond me." She mumbled and walked away. "Kurean just be sure not to get tempted all the time please..." then lower her head and giving a puppy eye look at the two boys.

Making Zero to look away bashfully and scratch his neck, "You're already down to your fifth strike of getting into trouble...if you cause more." Then smiled softly when the boy ginned back brightly and gave a thumbs up. Having Zero to snicker to himself and laugh, while then hearing Kristy shouting she is leaving.

"No worries mom, I will behave don't you worry." Smiled the boy and then look at the clock. "Which I think we should head out now, not entirely sure when school starts. But around eight o'clock I take it?" He asked and got a nod from the mom, who widened her eyes. "YUP, then that is our cue come on Zero!" He shouted and tries getting up.

"Yeah-yeah, see ya later Mrs Carol. I'll be sure that this boy doesn't get into trouble." Zero announced and hops backwards from the chair, then laughing loudly as he grabs Kurean and rushes they're way out the door. Which Kurean, who was stuttering and muttering out how he has to grab his bag, managing to get the backpack near the door way.

"Sure you will...sure you will." Carol shook her head and looks up in thought. "_Though that is quite the odd behavior for Kurean...maybe he is changing for the better!"_ She smiled and began heading out as well to her job.

Xxx

Out side after thirty minutes away from Kurean house, in a suburban like living area. The two boy's were casually walking along the sidewalk, up a hill that will take them to the school grounds. Different types of Pokemon walking about in the morning, hanging out on their house porches or mowing their lawn, with Gogoats happily munching away with some Pokemon holding their hind legs when doing so.

Too then when finishing flips onto their feet and gave a high five to their clients. Who went and paid for their service. Having Kurean be quite impressed with that, to then laughing to himself when he saw some water types like Froakies or Mudkips, stretching themselves out and cracking their necks- before firing off water gun towards their gutters and windows to clean them up.

He even got a chuckle from spotting what seems to be a student across the road. Looking like a female Meowstic, walking down the road and using her psychic powers to read a book. With nine little Espurs following right behind her, huffing and puffing with their little legs trying to keep up with their sister he guess? Then smiled when the girl asked why they won't float? Which the response she got that they wanted to be like their big sister, too then start floating and using their psychic powers.

"You know that was quite an act you gave your mom back there." Zero suddenly said while smiling at Kurean, who hum and look at him and then felt him elbowing him. "You know, about behaving in school that's rich!" He snicker. "Man, like me and Emboar of our group. We're practically kings of the school and usually get away with anything!"

"W...What do you mean?" Kurean asked bit worriedly when the boy threw his arms up. While then they both got some seductive and purring of hellos from a Espeon and Umbreon females. Who were hanging out the school entrance, waving at them with Espeon winking towards Kurean.

"Hey hottie, still have your mark on my cheek." She teased out while lifting her skirt, to show her thighs and bit of her panties. "Anytime you want a redo, I'm open for it." she giggled out and let go of her skirt. Making Kurean to stare a bit in shock! Of what just transpired before being grabbed by Zero, who stopped him from crashing into a wall.

"That's what I mean, the girls love us! We have a strong team slash group, and all the middle stage evo's fear us!" Shouted the boy while throwing his arms up and then began hopping excitingly the steps, with more and more Pokemon beginning to show and walk past the two. His tail flapping up and down as he looks down to Kurean. "It took us nearly four years to get this far and we're finally getting accepted for our strength and deeds!" Smiled the boy, who then purred towards a very busty looking Cottonee before giving her light slap to the rear, making her squeak and blush with a giggling fit.

"See! The girl's just can't help themselves to us, and we finally made it to the top." Then pauses when turning to the Lucario. "Well almost...there's still matter of certain groups. Rebelling against us, but that's the norm." He shrug and watches Kurean to lower one eye lid and then looked around a bit.

Not seemingly all females are looking at them, as if they wanted them. Some seem to be disgusted at them, while a few were quite fearful and did their best to hide their faces behind their books or bags- looking like they don't want to be their targets. "...Why do some of them seem afraid of us? And when you mentioned mid evolution being afraid." The boy was confuse and decided to continue up the steps and head inside to see what else is going on.

Then grunted when Zero wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Dude, your the one who help us teach those middle evolution who is boss! Because of them constantly bullying us or beating us up, you just one day decided to show them. Especially after well-" then leans back and points to the hole in his ear.

Which had Kurean looking up and gently tap on it, before hissing lightly. Apparently a reminder that was left for him when he, "you were so bullied a lot as a Riolu. That no matter what or where you went. Pokemon of middle evolution picked on you, and so. You had enough and claimed that you along with me of course," Zero chuckled out while bringing the boy close and pushes the front doors open to the main school halls. School from the outside before they entered, is about three floors high. Stretches out to the left and right side and, possibly even further in the back. Having three faculties buildings, the main school, the gymnasium and the swimming pools out in the back. With some track and field near the gym. "Will form a group someday and show this school what true strength and leaders are!"

Having Kurean to chuckle lightly and bit worried if that was the case or not? He should probably look into it later, ask around and see if he can solve bit of this 'Kurean' past. Though when they entered and began heading towards the right, the duo after looking ahead of the marble floor halls and multi-color of lockers ahead. They heard a "No, let me go! Leave me alone please..." female voice ahead.

"Aww why not cutie, you know you can't resist me or even get away from me." Hissed out what seems to be an Arbok. Who had coiled around a Kirlia, who is whimpering and seemingly crying- the snake like tail had snake itself through her top and began wiggling between the girl's chest and cleavage, slowly popping some of her buttons. "Come on you will enjoy it- why resist. Us snakes can make any girls swoon or sway under our gaze." He cackle while rubbing the Kirlia's chin, who just shook her head and breathed out a no.

Zero snicker and sighs, "Seriously, Arcane needs to keep his hormones down for that Kirlia. Oh well- sooner or later, she will have to accept." He began saying while closing his eyes before turning to Kurean. "Right Kur..." then blink them open before turning and whipping his body around. "Hey where did you go-" before spotting the jackal moving and stomping his way over towards the Arbok and Kirlia.

Who was whimpering louder as she felt the fingers of the snake, pulling out her shirt and about ready to reveal her bra in the open when more buttons. Began snapping off and falling onto the floor, with his fork tongue licking against her cheek, "ooh ripe for the picking too-"

"Hey," Kurean voice growled out and literally out of instinct grab the snakes throat. Causing Arcane to choke out and be brought to two red glaring eyes of the Lucario. "What do you think your doing to her, let go of her now!" Kurean growled out. Making Arcane to stare a bit disbelief for a bit, even Kirlia who was trap in his coils to stare wide eyed at the boy.

"...KUREAN! Oh man you scared me for a moment," Arcane snicker out while shrugging his shoulders. "Here I thought you were some other Lucario, but it's only you." Then look to the whimpering Kirlia who squeak when she felt the last button being popped off from his tail. "I'm sorry did you want her? I mean you do have this kink or fascination for her species, so its understandable." Then began choking and spitting out his words when the grip of Kurean's hands began tightening his throat.

Forcing the snake to letting go of the Kirlia, causing her to fall as a heap on the floor. Gasping and breathing lightly, having her books scatter everywhere and papers. Before looking up at the two, watching Arcane struggle to breaking free and grabbing at the boy's hands. "I won't repeat myself, leave her alone." Kurean growled out and threw him into the locker.

Forcing Arcane to morph his body to a humanoid shape, grabbing his throat a bit and began coughing and wheezing lightly. Watching Zero rushing in and sliding to a stop at Kurean, "Dude what's your problem? Arcane is part of our group and no reason to..." Then stops and looks at the boy. Who turn his attention at him.

"But he was molesting..." Kurean explained while lifting a hand towards the girl. Who just kept staring at Kurena, then watch Kurean get flick on the snout from Zero. Too then watching Arcane standing up and stretching his back.

"That's how things work dude...wow you must've hit your head hard this morning." Zero stated and got a snort from Arcane. "This is how things are and how we made it Kurean, I mean..." then looks to the Kirlia who seemed to be frozen and closed her eyes tightly. Hoping not to get a round two, "it's her fault for running into him or."

"Or not saying hello to me, we deserve respect and when middle evolution like her." Arcane hissed out while glaring down at the girl, who coward and covered herself. "Don't give it to us, we teach them why we're on top." Only to stop his sentence and watch Kurean kneeling down. Beginning to pick up the girl's books and papers, causing the snake to raise a confuse brow and leans to Zero. "So...how hard did he hit his head this morning?"

Zero lean over and responded with, "probably hard. His mother did say he had a rough time in the restroom. Faucet breaking on him and such," he explained getting an ah from Arcane. Who shook his head and figured not waste anymore time here. "Oh, has Machamp figure out who the ones who want to rebel against us?" Zero called out to the leaving snake.

"Not yet, but we're getting close. Do get in class though as you know, you and Kurean are on thin ice." Shouted Arcane, making Zero to nod and face back to the Kirlia and Kurean. Watching how much struggle the girl was having of keeping her top on, showing off her modest B cups and sexy looking bra when she bends down a bit.

_"No wonder Arcane can't keep his hands off these Kirlia's."_ Snicker Zero and watches Kurean sigh and handing her books. "_Then again I do hear Lucario's can be aggressive, when they find more mates. Kurean probably reacted like that, cause he had his eye on her."_

"There you go...sorry about that," Kurean began saying and handing the books to her. Which she look up and swiftly grabbed them and hug them close. Trying to cover herself up, causing Kurean to whip his hand back and sighs. "I-"

"...Celia..."

"Huh?" Kurean lifted his head up confusingly and wondered if he heard that right? Watching the girl's blush forming on her face and smiled softly.

"You're not...as bad as I thought everyone made you out to be." She then smiled softly at him. "Nice...nice to meet you K-K-Kurean, my name is Celia." Then widen her eyes when the boy stood up and offer a hand. Making Zero to shake his head, knowing being a gentleman won't get the girls to him- though nearly felt his jaw drop when the girl look up at him and beamed brightly before accepting his offer and felt him helping her up.

"That's a nice name, go- don't want to be late for class right!" He smiled and even chuckle nervously with the girl doing the same and nods. "Though, you have any other-" he tried pointing out her shirt as she nods.

"Don't wo-worry I have spare ones in my locker...see ya!" She smiled and began running off to her class. Before stopping and looking back the boy and then said, "you have nice emotions Kurean. Have a good day!" And ran around the corner. Making Kurean to blink his eyes confusingly and then look up in thought.

"Oh right, her species are feeling or empathy Pokemon." He grinned and yelp when he got a small zap to his back from his friend. Who was laughing at the canine, whipping around and rubbing his lower back. "What...?"

"Class lover boy, your going to be late-" He informed while then figuring to tell him where it is. "Come on I will take ya, I have a feeling that bump on the head. Has giving you quite the..." then rolled his wrist around when he leaned over, wrap one arm around the boy and began walking ahead. "Short term memory lost of yours, something tells me. If your reacting like this with Arcane and Celia, then you probably forgotten where your class is."

Having Kurean to chuckle nervously and nods, "well then come on I'll show ya the way." Smiled Zero and gave a thumbs up. "By the way, she's not bad looking at all. She probably be in your arms at the end of this week!" He grinned and had Kurean to roll his eyes lightly and shook his head.

_"And well that is how things began, I am going to stop halfway here. And continue another time, but this is how things began and started in my new life as a Lucario."_ Informed the male voice belonging to Kurean, retelling his events of whats going on. "_There probably questions, they will be answered. All I know so far however is that, whoever this Kurean of this world? Along with his friend Zero and a group their in, has apparently a reputation to them and has semi-controlling the school. Too even being bullies towards the middle and pre evolution of Pokemon."_ Then his narration gets interrupted by Zero asking.

"By the way, when are you going to hit on that sexy Dragonair teacher of yours?" Asked Zero, causing the Lucario version of Kurean to nearly fall forward and collapse onto the floor. Before catching himself on a locker, before groaning embarrassingly and covering his ears before picking up his speed. "What! It's a honest question, come on we're Poke bro's here!"

_"And this, this is something I also have to get use too- Pokemon are more open than humans are. But yeah till next time, I will or somewhat will learn bit of the history behind these strange events. See you till our next session."_

**To be continued..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Ugh summer is not a good season for me to write. But I have managed to go and get Chapter 2 of this story written and done. Getting a little bit more comfortable with this type of setting, but don't think I am quite there yet to be fully comfortable with a school setting. Especially considering I have to think and figure out what Pokemon should show up or be in the classrooms that Kurean is in, who should appear with the boy and interact with them. All the while figuring out what Pokemon will be in Kurean's and Zero's group.**

**I also want to try and experiment with new things, though have no experience with at all or think it will do the story any good DX. Which is somewhat I guess you could say...Kinks I believe is what they're called? Though my knowledge on them and experimenting with them is pretty null or little experience whatsoever. At least want to try out one but not entirely sure if I should even do it and afraid it might be cliche for this type of style of story and...well paring Kurean with the mother. But think will let that decision go to you guys and see what you think about it.**

**Anyway, there is a lemon scene in this chapter- in a way to show just how crazy this school is XD. So with that out of the way and possibly...hopefully more updates come later down the road. Even though summer is really hard for me to write without a good A.C, that doesn't struggle in the darn heat DX.**

**Hope you all have fun and enjoy reading!**

**xxx**

**Chapter 2: Planing to the new life.**

He wasn't exactly sure how he is going to cope with this new life of his. Ever since waking up this morning, getting adjusted to a brief introduction to this Kurean's family. Too then a introduction with his best friend Zero, it was becoming a little bit overwhelming. Next to the fact that apparently this Kurean and Zero has gone and made a name for themsevles.

Forming a very bullied like group that apparently had started since, Kurean was a Riolu and lost piece of his ear to a bully in the past. Now, they and the group they made has become somewhat known leaders of the school or rulers as they put it. Too show and shove bullies of the past of what they're made of! Not only that but they themselves are bullies too and began bullying, torturing and even hurting pre-evolution Pokemon.

Apparently a bad past Kurean has faced, and lot of Pokemon of their age group or younger or pre evolution and middle stage Pokemon. Seem to fear him and that any time he looks or stare at them? They will immediately look away and scurry away from the boy- hoping that when he looks at them. Won't having them be his next victim.

Kurean sighed while lightly slouching down in his desk. The classroom filled with multiple types of Pokemon and even evolution. Fully evolved Pokemon seems to take a good number in the class and were misbehaving whenever the teacher wasn't looking. Throwing small power attacks to the other students, a Charizard from what Kurean can see- lifted his tail ever lightly over to an Ivysaur and start burning his bulb!

Causing the poor Pokemon to yelp out in shock and began slapping away the fire. Only to then get called out by the Dragonair, who heard him and scolded him for being disruptive in the class. Making Kurean grit his teeth and lean lightly against his desk. "_Seems like this world ain't any different from mine. But...what can I do? I know nothing about this place, I know nothing of why I am here and I have no information to go on!"_ Mutter the boy while lightly twiddling his right ear.

He is perspective and very observant when it comes to situations like this. But, being thrown right into it and having no chance to take it all in? He is unable to do anything about his predicament.."_The only way I can probably get information, is ask someone...but who?"_ The boy then looked up after hearing the teacher.

Who in his mind and surprisingly probably his Pokemon instincts talking, look quite hot looking woman. Having quite the curvy body for her frame, her large nearly F cups- were straining that professional white t-shirt of hers. With her waist line curving inward then outward. Forming a bit of a rounded looking rear that stretches her tight looking knee length skirt. With her tail lifting part of it up, that one could easily or probably see her pantyhose panties if you were to drop a pencil or paper.

Anyway the teacher let out a yelp when a Meowth, who got forced by a Medicham behind him. Who used psychic powers to move the hand forward and gave the Dragonair teacher a pinch to her ass. In which what followed after that and Kurean, quickly ducking from the flying Meowth- who got hit by the teachers tail- slammed into the back of the classroom wall and fell face first onto the floor.

Making the Dragonair to huff lightly and shake her head, muttering out how she won't tolerate perverted students in this class and will discipline them harshly. Having Kurean to gulp a bit and then glare towards the Medicham. Who is high fiving a nearby Throh and separated quickly before the teacher turned around and face the class. The female Medicham however, picked up Kurean looking at her and turn to him...then smirk proudly towards him and winked.

Making Kurean to stare a bit and then sighed, no doubt indicating she hope he was proud of her no doubt. For pulling something like that off- "Kurean," the teacher voice suddenly announced him. "Kurean!" Then again, causing the boy to whip his body up at attention and stared.

Watching the sexy teacher in front of him leaning against her desk, arms folding underneath her boobs that were stretching her shirt out. "Y-yes?" Kurean stuttered out, getting some confused looks from 'Zero's group' as he dubs them. While the other Pokemon were puzzled at his reaction to the teacher, which said teacher. Raised a brow and hummed lightly, pursing her lips to the side and lowering her opal eyes half way.

"I was asking if you know how the properties of Protect works? When using it in a Pokemon battle, what can and can't you do with this move." She asked and gently places both hands against the edge of her desk, while crossing her legs. Watching the jackal stare for a bit and look up in thought while nodding.

"Protect allows the user to protect them from all types of attacks. However, you cannot repeatedly use it soon after the first time. Or else the move will fail." Kurean responded and smiled lightly when a lot of the Pokemon, who weren't part of Zero's group. Seem to murmur and whisper to one another and getting bit of a chuckle from the boy.

Apparently this Kurean can be quite the smart ass to the teachers and generally, mess with them or give them a hard time. Refusing to give the answer, even making the female teachers flustered and embarrassed. Too even having some of them storm off out of the class, when he starts speaking sexually towards them.

"_This is nuts, there is just to much information going around. I can't make heads or tails with the Pokemon actions and reactions...I-I need to plan something or someway to get what I need."_ He is definitely not going to get it from the school that's for sure. Unless he goes and speaks to the principle but even that is a bad idea.

Considering he is on thin ice? No doubt the principle will expel him from school, and he can't do that to the...mother. "Hmm, guess you have studied. Yes that is correct," the teacher began saying while going through the details of the move and history of how it works. Then saying how once they study on other moves that have the same properties, they will be using it for battle practice.

Though Kurean isn't paying attention as his mind raced at the mention of the mother! "_Of course the mother, she might know what is going on. But...I cannot exactly go and ask her why Kurean is an ass."_ He grumbled to himself while resting against his folded hands. Going through his thoughts of exactly how to ask, without being suspicious about it.

Hell, make her be concern that he isn't exactly like her son at all. He needs to think something else that wouldn't have the mom- think he is not her son. But anything he will come up with is going to bring suspicion ether way..."_Man how do detectives do it on those movies?!"_

His train of thought then got interrupted when he got called out, "KUREAN! Pay attention will you, you need to get out of your seat." Exclaimed the teacher, causing the boy to whip his head up and then look around. Getting snickered and laugh by some of the students, while some of them shook their heads- snickering to themselves and whispering loud enough for him to hear.

"Wonder if he was disrobing our teacher, make sense why he isn't focus today." Giggled out a Bisharp, getting a Mienshao to snicker with her hand covering her mouth.

Kurean rubs the back of his head and apologizes about stalling everyone, getting up and moving towards one of the walls of the classroom. Too then widening his eyes at the sight of the teacher, pushing a button on her desk and watched the back wall of the classroom- expanding out and revealing what seems to be a small battle arena. "You all will use the moves I was teaching you all. Use them against your opponents, if you succeed in the attack? You will get a passing grade, if you only get half way? You will get half points, but don't perform it completely or at all. You will get a failing grade. Now...begin!"

xxx

A full hour went by during Move tutoring class and Kurean, came out rubbing his shoulder roughly and rotating it gently. His opponent sadly enough was that female Mienshao, who is quite the speedy Pokemon and very flirty Pokemon as well. Kurean honestly believes that skirt length is way to short and her shirt, too loose to wear were giving off quite the eye candy during his and her battle practice.

Thankfully he thought, she couldn't really seduce him with any of her assets. Yeah granted her breasts bouncing in her shirt got distracting. Only because she went and used a physical attack on him, hopes of showing her figure off to him- recalling how she whispered out that one day. She and him will fuck like Lopunny's after lunch when she finds him again.

The force of the attack despite managing to get Protect done halfway. Was enough to put strain on him and when he tried fighting back, with a Force palm. Though he doubt he even performed it correctly, considering his shoulder were to go by? He did not perform Force palm at all and regretted going full speed with his forward palm thrust. "Ow, ow, ow...hopefully no one noticed it and warn this group I am in." He stated softly and began rounding the corner and into another hall.

After the students left and exit the class, he had no choice but to go and ask Dragonair of where the next class is? Making the girl get confuse a bit but, still smiled to him- seemingly happy somebody or a student asking her a question and happily told him, while saying how it felt nice of him asking her a teacher for help. Told him that down two halls from her and making a right, will take him to the next class which is battle tools.

Having the boy to eye smile and laugh, "Even in this world things like Silk scarf and Charcoal are still a thing to power up type moves." He told himself and open his eyes, then coming to a pause in his step and then blink his eyes, at the sight of what looked to be couple of middle evolution and pre evolution Pokemon. Monferno, Cubchoo and a Servine are being bullied and picked by what looked to be Emboar and Ursarang!

Emboar laughing and messing around with the female Servine, who is scremaing at the top of her lungs! Mouth being covered by the Emboar's one hand, while keeping a hold of her against his body, thrusting his hands deep into her skirt and forcing it down to reveal her pink polka dotted panties, with her legs thrashing and kicking about- trying to break free of him.

The Ursarang however has Monferno and Cubchoo by the shirt collars and thrashing them about in the air. Causing them to cry out and wail in pain, whenever he slams the two boy's together and then up against the lockers! The anger inside of Kurean is going to boiling point as his fangs were beginning to show, even feeling his aura flaring a bit.

"Come on nobody is coming, why not we have fun in the closet sexy?" Emboar stated towards the Servine, who is beginning to cry and moan out when his fingers began moving closer between her legs and rapidly shake her head. Feeling her feet beginning to drag against the floor, with Monferno and Cubchoo trying their best, to reach for her and keep her in place.

"Come on boys why be modest? We're males here, it is natural to have fun with female Pokemon!" Shouted the bear who began roaring out in laughter and also walking forward with Emboar, with the two Pokemon thrashing about, while using Ember and Icy breath to hopefully harm him!

Only for the bear to have the two attack each other and groan in pain. Especially Cubchoo, since ice is weak to fire- Servine. Summoned her vines and thwacked right into Emboars eyes! "OUCH! What the hell you bitch!" Shouted the fire type, who threw his hands off from the girl! Ripping her skirt right off, giving her the chance to flee and run away from the two.

Ursarang laughed hysterically at his friends demeanor. "Oh man, she got you good!" He laughed and he too let go of the Pokemon, who grunted out and began running with Servine, with the trio heading right towards Kurean. Who widen his eyes at the sight of the three, then towards the taller Pokemon in the back. With Emboar, stomping his foot and thrusting a finger against Ursarang chin!

"THE FUCK MAN! Don't stand there, get them they deserve to be punished!" Shouted the Emboar towards the Ursarang, who just rolled his eyes and given chased towards the three Pokemon who were crying and running fast they could, leading towards Kurean's direction!

Too which the boy blink his eyes and watches the trio running as if their lives depend on it- which he can't blame them. These bullies are getting bit too much and from what he can understand or got from Zero? Emboar and Ursarang is part of their soon to be Battle team, a competition that is yearly held here at Pokemon battle academy.

Though he will think about that some other time. The trio ran right past him with the Servine literally in tears and having to run with her underwear being out in the open. While the two boy's were tripping and trying their best, to keeping themselves on their feet. Too dizzy and hurt from the beating they took from the two large Pokemon.

Who also began approaching Kurean, as the boy went and stood in front of them and shouted. "Knock it off, the both of you! Have you no shame in what you're doing!"

He shouted towards the two charging Pokemon who began slowing down and stomping their way over to their leader. Raising confuse brows at the jackal, who thrust his arm towards the crying trio. "You seriously could've hurt them or even scar them for life!"

"So what?" Emboar growled out while shoving Kurean into a locker. "I seem to recall our leader here, the one who enforced the rules. That we can do whatever we want to do, too those who don't gives us respect or even show respect." Stated the fire type. Having Ursarang nodding his head and folding his arms laughing a bit. "What's gotten into you asshole? Ever since Zero told us about your odd behavior when waking up, you've been acting strange ever since arriving to this school."

"I'll say, saving that Kirlia from our friend Arbok- who had every right to treat as such. For not welcoming him or even saying hello to him. That is quite rude." Then snicker, "Though then again- you do have this thing about the Gardevoir lines." Teased the bear, making Kurean to stare a bit and tilt his head confusingly. Which had Emboar and Ursarang stand straight slightly at the reaction, then look to one another and back at him.

"Man hitting your head must've been harder than Zero thought." Chuckle the fire starter, who then grab Kurean throat and tightening it hard! Choking the boy along with raising him off the ground! "Listen here Kurean, I don't care or even want to bother to know where this whole- 'Knight in shining armor' act is coming from." Then slams him hard against the lockers!

Causing him to let out a growl of pain from the impact, gritting his teeth and wincing an eye open when Emboar got close to his face. "But nobody is going to stop me from what I want to do, or any of us for that matter. You maybe our leader for this Battle competition that is coming. But your not the boss of me, or George here or anyone in this group got it?" And slams Kurean into the locker once more, casing the boy to gasp out and then let out a moaning pain. When Emboar gut punched him and dropped him down on the floor.

"And that doubles for how we treat Pre evolution Pokemon." Then crossed his arm laughing. "Pathetic, you even didn't resist me when I grab you. When you always beat me down and put me in my place..." then kicked Kurean into the locker causing the boy to cough out and wheezed.

"Whoa easy Carl, don't forget about Kurean's asthma problems man. I don't want another episode like that again." George stated, making Kurean who is doing his best to keep his breathing calm and not going into a coughing fit. Shifted his gaze up towards the two in bit of shock.

"_Wait, how did they know I had asthma problems?" _ He thought to himself and shook himself out of it and began with bit of a struggle. Getting back up into a knelling position, coughing a bit. "_Guess me and this Kurean share more things than I thought."_

Carl snorted and looked away, "Whatever, I'm not letting our leader ruin the reputation he made for this school. Bad enough we have those stupid rebels to deal with." Then punches his palm. "I don't want another goody-two-shoes ruining our fun. Besides, nobody likes good Pokemon," then shook his head and let out another snort. "Come on let's get out of here, being with this...kill joy. Is making me sick just looking at him." And began stomping his way to the next class, not feeling up to messing with those trio anymore.

George chuckle and laughed lightly as he look down at the Jackal. Who manage to get back on his feet, grunted out and began hissing when George grabbed onto his shoulder and dug his claw through the shirt. "Listen man, I don't know what is going on. But you made quite the legacy in this school, are you willing to go far as to ruin everything you achieved?" Then laughed and pushes him into the locker.

Too Kurean; is getting bit tired of feeling the steel hitting against him. "For crying out loud, those of us who had been bullied in the past and group up to your gang. Looks up to you and now," then spread his arms out. "Seeing you going around acting like a nice guy to these...lowly evolution Pokemon and being kind to them. Is bringing a bad taste in our mouths!" And then shook his head. "Hell, even giving us the courage to stand up for ourselves and get what we want. Is amazing! And you want to throw that away!? Especially, when we could have and get a female to make love with us."

In which had Kurean ready to ask only to be ignore and humph a bit when George laughed. "No way in hell I'm giving that up! Who knew that some of these female Pokemon, were looking for bad Pokemon to mate with and it's thanks to you!" Then slammed his hand against Kurean's back! "I know its tough, but come on man! Get your act back together and live your life..."

And then it clicked, "Ohhh!" Then snicker and began walking away. "I gotcha, your worried about that last strike on ya and don't want to be expelled." And then George went completely white and froze in place, when Kurean. After the bear stated that couldn't help but grinned, bringing his mom into this conversation.

"Yeah you know my mom, if she hears I got expelled or causing trouble again. She will blow a fuse and no doubt will bring all parties into the mix. Of having me expelled." He then sicker watching the bear literally shaking in place, before spinning around and adjusting his black uniform before waving his hand in defense.

"Okay, okay! I gotcha, no messing with you or having you expelled." He chuckle lightly and then looked away sheepishly before glaring. "But it doesn't mean I will hurt you for getting in our way." Then points at him with a very scary expression. "I enjoy what we made here and you try to ruin what's been good for us? I will have no choice but to be sure, to ruin your life and making sure you have a reason to be expelled." And with that, George left and followed behind the Emboar in the distance.

Making Kurean to stand there in the empty hallway and shudder at the thought. Trembling a bit and feeling quite sickly. At the thought of what kind of members is in his and Zero's group? That could beat him to a pulp, almost ready to throw up even as he then flinched and held onto his stomach.

"Guh...man were those punches and kicks had flames behind them?" He muttered to himself and removed his hand from his stomach, noticing some scorch marks in his shirt and sides. Indicating that Carl did in fact, used some fire behind those attacks. Sighing and seeing he can't do anything about this let alone, tell anyone cause it just bring more trouble. He decided to let it go and find where his next class is and just...figure out what to do later. Unaware that he was being watch in one of the corners of the hall. A wolf like tail wagging and a big grin on their faces before they darted away and planned to introduced themselves and throw themselves at the Jackal. Hearing quite the sexy stories about him and great details of how female's swoon over him.

Not only that but seeing him stopping his own two members from torturing the three Pokemon earlier? Just made him even more inviting and knew, he is the right choice to help her out that. And it's a good thing they are in the same class right now which is gym!

Xxx

Said Gym class after finding it and figuring out where he needed to go? Kurean manage to meet up with Zero, who happily took him to the locker room to get change into their gym clothes. Figuring this is no better chance than ever? Kurean went ahead and began asking the boy some questions about this group they had formed?

"The group we have form you ask?" Zero stated and hummed while crossing his arms, while they head on out into the gym and begin lining up in rows of two. One row with males and the second row with females. Their gym teacher today is the hot head and short temper Pokemon Primeape! "I can understand asking this, considering we have a lot of members in our group."

Kurean nodded and then shook a bit when couple of Minccino, walked by and giggled out when they brushed their tail under his snout and ran in giggling fits. Showing bit of affection towards the boy when doing so, before meeting up with a Pikachu and a Rattata. Having Kurean lightly shake a bit and brush against his snout from the tickling sensation.

Though Zero is bit shock at the action "Weird? Those two never liked you nor even give you a second glance?" Stated the electric type Pokemon. Who tilt his head and snicker, "well whatever it is? You've must've done something to catch the sister's attention." He then turn to the boy once more. "Right about the group?"

Which Kurean nodded deciding to ignore the fact of the sisters being interested in him. "Yeah, I kind of ran into Carl and George on my way here. Messing with couple of Pokemon and well..." Then looked away shyly, "ripping this girl's clothes off." Making Zero to stare a bit and wonder what is wrong with that? They always do that when a girl resist them or playing hard to get.

"What's wrong with that? They always do that playing hard to get act," Smirk the boy while folding his hand behind his head. "The girls we chose did the same and they enjoyed it once we showed them a great time." He snicker and watched Kurean stare at him dubiously, before shaking his head. "Anyway, should leave Carl alone. You and him don't exactly see eye to eye." Stated the electric type while doing some stretches with Kurean.

Who hummed, "I noticed but you know why?" He asked and got a annoyed breath of air from Zero who glared at him in a fashion of saying. Figure it out yourself, making Kurean to leer lightly before shifting a gaze upward and folding his ears back. "I take it...our ideals clashes?"

"Bingo!" Laughed Zero while bending back a bit. "Granted, your not one who actively goes around and attack other Pokemon or forcing them to make love with you. Which is good I guess, only time you do however is when they ask for it and have a reason to lash out." And then stood up right, before smiling perversely towards couple of Lycanroc females that walked by them.

Tugging and stretching out their bottoms much they could, with a few adjusting their tops to not have their nipples showing through their white t-shirts. "While Carl on the other hand believes that Pokemon won't respect us, if we don't show authority and make them respect us." And then face back to Kurean with a wink. "Which I and many approve, but we still respect your wish of only lash out when we need to. But honestly, Carl's method works out for us and having us be sure. To show this school who is the boss."

Kurean just idly stared and then move his hands apart. "Wait f you guy respect my wishes of only lashing out when we need to or have to show force when threaten. Why do Carl's way?" He asked confusingly before Zero snicker and told the truth.

"Cause the Pokemon keep bad talking about you behind your back! That's why we have to enforce our law onto them!" And laughed while lightly patting his shoulder. "Now come on Kurean, we have a class to do and trust me. Primeape our coach, and one who is enlisting us into the Battle tournament in the future. Won't like it if we stand around!" He snicker and got into position.

Making Kurean to grumble out and growl irritably, "_That's not exactly answering any of my questions! It's the same as what Carl and George told me, but none is giving me the REAL reasoning behind this group and why we terrorize everyone here!"_ He grumbled to himself and went ahead to get into position.

Leaning down in a running position and looks upward, only to then blushed darkly at the sight before him, or who is in front of him. A Lycanrock dusk form is in front of him and is poised quite sexually in front of him, that he could swear he can hear giggling coming from the girl. Who's brilliant emerald eyes look at him and smirk, before raising her ass higher into the air for him to see.

Making the gym shorts of hers to get suck between her cheeks, exposing her buttocks towards the boy. Who couldn't help but stare a bit at the bouncy cheeks of hers to then watching how, the girl even went and began clenching her cheeks. Struggling a bit to giving them a heart shape to her bouncy cheeks. While lifting her tail high up and began spreading her legs outward a bit to show bit of a caramel toe. Even silently moving a hand underneath her and towards her ass, then gently places a finger against the spot where her folds would be. Lightly scratching at the shorts to make them more pronounce.

Before stopping and looking forward when Primeape began speaking. Having Kurean let out a calming breath; glad that she had stop- sadly it would be short lived. Cause after they will go and do a running three laps around the gym room? The Lycanrock Dusk form, who has whispered out her name being Garnet- was making sure that when she is jogging in front of the boy and doing the laps?

Were making sure that each step she takes were exaggerated! Causing the shorts to literally get suck between her cheeks, popping out one ass cheek each with her movements. Unable to help it and feeling his Pokemon instincts taking somewhat control; had him staring and eyeing the girls bouncy cheeks, along with being hypnotized with how her tail would wag and brush against each exposed buttocks.

Even giving them light whips with her tail, giggling to herself as she look over her shoulder and grinned at the boy. Having quite the glint in her eyes, while making a kissing motion with her snout- indicating she can't wait to make out with him. Though the teasing suddenly stopped when both of them looked ahead. Hearing what sounded like a roar of frustration and flames bursting up front!

Apparently a female Infernape got tired stretching and adjusting her gym shorts, constantly getting a wedgie from them that she lost her cool. And began speeding through the gym room with Flame charge, causing a lot of the Pokemon who were unfortunate and slower than the rest of the class?

Were getting pummeled and attack by the raging Pokemon, they couldn't do anything to stop her. Especially since her speed got enhanced, the slower Pokemon were jumping out of the way or diving from the girl before they could get hit. Some not being lucky, while being laughed at and made of how slow they were or how weak they are to reacting in time.

While Kurean and Garnet, good for Garnet but bad for Kurean. Had also jump out of the way with Kurean instincts kicking in and diving towards the Lycanroc out of harms way. In hopes she wouldn't get hurt, despite being rock type- ended up on the floor with the boy on top of the girl. Who let out a sexual happy moan, from feeling Kurean's hands landing right onto her supple D cups and felt them squeezing tightly against them.

She like him, on instincts wrapped her legs around his own and moan even more- when she bucked her pelvis up against him and felt his member through his shorts. Having the boy to widen his eyes and lift himself up with panic and a huge blush on his face. Then his face darken more when he saw his hands were on her boobs. With the girl giggling and wagging her tail, then move her hands onto his own and help him rub them through her shirt. "Mmm...you have such soft and caring hands. Definitely going to have you make love with me after class." She whispered out and licks his cheek in a loving manner, then leans further to his broken ear. "_Meet me in the showers Kurean, think my hero deserves a reward- for protecting me and bought time for those three Pokemon earlier."_

Then releases the boy with a wink, before sliding his hands off from her and hops back onto her feet. "Come on, before Primeape gets mad at us for wasting time." She announced, pulling the boy up from his feet and began jogging once more to finish their laps. Having Kurean to shake his head and slouch his shoulders praying. She is joking about wanting to meet him in the showers just to make love?

"_Just what kind of life did I get myself into, and why Arceus is making me go through with this?"_ He honestly didn't want to do this nor did he want to make love with a total stranger. But; his Pokemon side is raring to get mating done and felt his body shiver at the amazing idea of making love with her. Wondering if its because this Kurean is used to it?

Xxx

After gym got done and doing the rest of the activities that Primeape wanted them to do? Kurean went ahead and decided to take a cold shower, in order to calm himself from what happened through the rest of the class.

After wanting to protect Garnet from Infernape using Flame charge? Had the girl move and rub his hands against her boobs a bit, while gently and feeling it at the time. Bucking up between his pelvis. After that and getting done with the laps, they were tasks to do pull ups. He got paired up with a Pikachu, a very teasing one at that fact.

He wasn't sure, but it felt like there were electric currents going through his arms and down to his lower body. Whenever the Pikachu pull herself upward and gave little sparks of electricity with her cheeks- though every time she pulled up. And might be Kurean's imagination? But he could have swore that the Pikachu was purposely coursing electricity into him and her white top- that began ripping slightly through the middle and slowly revealing bit of her cleavage and the top of her C cups.

Not only that but usually one would hold the other's legs, to help them steady. Only for his body reacted on their own and reaches down to grabbing the sides of Pikachu's ass. Plump...soft and smooth- the boy widen his eyes and quickly shook his head. "Knock it off Kurean! This isn't the time to think like that!" He scolded himself.

Right now the boy is currently in the men's shower room. Hoping to separate himself from the others and possibly Zero. Who began boasting and saying how he had a great time, messing and playing with one of the Minccino sisters- he boasted how they allowed him to press his face between their legs and tease them. "I won't be able to get much answers out of him...won't be able to get any answers out of the classmates." He groaned and bop his head against the shower wall and turned the faucet on.

Letting the warm water run down against his body. Hopes of getting rid of the scent of Garnet and that Pikachu off from his body. "What am I suppose to do, what can I do? I am not getting anywhere without doing much of anything." He muttered and gently presses a hand against the wall. Unaware that the shower doors were opening up in the locker room and footsteps could be heard. The water drowning everything out. "Let's see..." he hummed out and gently stroke his chin. "What will be a great way to getting answers and information about whats going on here?"

Causing the person in the room who began disrobing and shaking themselves out from their shirts and pants. Too pause and drop their shorts down, swishing their tail curiously and gently began creeping up to the boy.

"Can't ask whatever group this Kurean is in, because they'll just think I am being funny and believe that I hit my head pretty hard this morning." Then huffed in annoyance while deadpanning. "Asking Zero is out of the question, considering he is bit too worry about this rebel group. All the while keeping our reputation high as School leaders..."

The person who was in the room with him, stiffing a huh and step into the shower with the boy. Allowing the water to drench and soak her fur. Her body glistening within the shower lights, with her bouncy breasts bop against one another when she crept a bit closer. To hearing Kurean's musings and figure out what he means, "This Kurean?"

"...I could probably ask Kurean mom. But probably will get the same results." Kurean stated and before he could even proceed to wash and clean himself. He felt two hands going right towards his member! Causing him to squeak out and turn beat red! Whipping his head over his shoulders and nearly had a nose bleed, at the lustful and predatory look that, "GARNET?! Wh-what are you...oooh!" He got interrupted with his moan when the girl squeezed lightly into his member.

"Oh keeping my word about us making love in the showers." She purred out and continued moving and stroking her hands against his member. That is beginning to un-sheath and slowly revealing itself as the boy shudder and closed his eyes halfway. Too then turning pale when she curiously look at him, "So- what this talk about "this Kurean" hmm?" She asked and began pressing her breasts up against his back, making him to let out a pleasure growled of her pillows melting against his back.

"I...I..." He stuttered out and felt the girls hands continuing to stroke and rub against his hardening member that is now fully exposed and just keeps getting harder. "That is..." then felt her tongue lick across his cheek in a loving manner, and trust? "_Wait is she letting me know I can trust her?"_

"Please tell me cause will be upset to knowing something is wrong with my friend." She huskily said and began rubbing and grinding her breasts against his back. Feeling the nipples flicking up and down his bare back, now pumping her hands up and down against his cock. "Please, what is going on with Kurean?" She asked again and began pushing the boy forward to the wall. Releasing her grip from his member, before slowly turning him around to get a good look at him.

Noticing his eyes- did not have that shine to them. They were replace with confusion, worry, concern and even fear. Making the girl to smirk softly and giggle, promptly now pressing herself against him and spreading her legs apart. Too feel his hard member slide right between them and her now wet womanhood folds, causing the two to moan out and shudder from each other.

"IF...If I tell-tell you..." Kurean stuttered out afraid of how things might turn out if he did spoke to her about his predicament. Only to then raise a brow when the girl leaned in and gave out a big sniff to his neck and shoulders. "...Garnet?"

"You smell like him, yet you behave differently from him." Garnet mused out and felt her pushing more into him and feeling his member literally slide out between her legs. "But...I kind of like this nice and gentle side your giving off. And not the troublemaker side he is known to be." The girl then pulled back a bit, but still continuing grinding and rubbing her boobs into his chest and chest spike. Enjoying the whimpers and light moans he is giving. "You share the same name, so I won't bother asking what happen to Kurean." She giggled out and flick his nose, before finally letting him go of his member. Before turning her back at him, giving him quite the view of her heart shape ass.

Swaying it and swinging it outward to have each cheek bounce, before reaching to the back shower wall and turn the faucet on that one. Too get more water running and began pressing her hands against the wall. Letting her fur get more wet and soak, hanging down her body and showing off her curves even more, with her spreading her legs outward and began swinging her rear about to entice him. " I saw the good deeds you did today. Helping Celia with Arbok this morning," she started saying while then moving a hand over to her left buttocks and gave it a wet slap.

"Trying to protect those three Pokemon from Carl and George in the hall way. Which by the way, they did escape." She smiled and assure the jackal they did in fact escape. As she began grabbing that buttock and pulled on it to reveal her pussy and back hole, then letting the cheek go and gave a happy slap to her heart shape ass. This had Kurean stare a bit and doing everything he can to keep himself in control and not lash out with his annoying Pokemon instincts.

Getting quite tuned on and horny at the motions she is giving him. "But...why tell me?" He asked and felt his legs moving on their own. Beginning to approach her but making sure to force himself to stop, "I mean-...your not want to know." Then widen his eyes when then girl showed her teeth and disappointment in her eyes when she growled out.

"BECAUSE I WANT KUREAN TO CHANGE!" She yelled out and hang her head down. Feeling the water dripping down between her womanhood and cleavage. Falling and dripping down from her nipples as the girl sighed out, before lifting her head back at him. "I don't like how Kurean is or how he is behaving. He never uphold his promise at all and just became the way he is today!" Then growled. "Even causing trouble, getting into fights with other bullies. Making fun of pre evolutions, to even taking advantage with some of the female Pokemon."

"Thought they-" Kurean went to ask and leans back when the girl whip her head at him with a glare. Before softening her eyes and stuck her tongue out with a giggle. Watching his ears go upward in realization and rub the back of his head. "Ah I get it, the whole into bad boys stick huh?"

Making Garnet to nod and continued swinging her ass left to right, "But not me- I actually do want to make love with you and show you an amazing time." Then grinned. "And show you there will be females, who enjoys your white knight act and might throw themselves at you." Though look forward. "That is...if you think I am sexy enough?"

In which had Kurean to feel his heart hit against his chest and look away bashfully while turning even more red. Making Garnet to hum a bit, still doing a dance with her ass towards the boy and watching his member become fully erect and ready to plow her. "You want information right?" She asked and saw the boy sigh and rub the back of his head.

"I just want to know how to understand my situation better and where it all started. While probably even adapt to it." Kurean stated and look at the girl. "But the only people who might give it-"

"Is his mom, she knows everything about his life." Garnet stated and giggled. "Trust me, the Principle was personally ask by her. When he began getting picked on and bullied as a kid from this school. Too keep a track record of her son and relay anything going on with him and this school." Garnet then slapped her ass. "Come on, I am offering myself to you. How about we make love first and during our rutting it with each other. We can come up with something."

"Are you," before Kurean finished his sentence. The girl gave a playful laughter and out of nowhere. Reaches out towards his arm and pulled him right towards her! Slapping his hand right onto her smooth, soft and bubbly right ass cheek. Letting out a loud moan of pleasure and throwing her heafd back, then moaned even louder when she felt his hand going and slapping against her other cheek. In a way to keep himself from falling on her.

"OOOH yes..mmm I am sure, I did offer it." She mewed out with a lustful gaze. "Should always accept a female Pokemon invitation. That's the first rule about this school...trust me." She quickly added with a nod of knowing. "Your fighting/steel type- there are girls here who know how to handle you personally. In case you ever cause trouble to them." And then shook her butt into his hands, watching his eyes widen in amazement of how far his hands were sinking into her ass cheeks! Getting her to giggle. "Let me be the first to properly welcome you to the Pokemon Battle Academy." She purred out and pressed more into him.

Enjoying the way his hands were so gently and yet firm when grabbing onto her ass like that. Loving the way he is slowly succumbing to his instincts. But is mindful of what he is doing and trying his best to resist his urges. "I...can't."

"No worries, just let your instincts guide you okay? Rub my ass, move them the way you want them to and get me and you all work up." She cooed out and shudder from the boy. Listening to her and still having that red face. Nod lightly and let out a calming breath to begin her instructions.

Grabbing a handful of her heart shape rear, each cheek sank and slip between his fingers tips. With the fur tickling each of his digits. He went and began moving the cheeks in the fashion Garnet wanted, listening to her squeak and moan out whenever he pushes them in a upward direction and circling towards the right and then pushing them downward Where the girl's tail literally shook and drooping down from the pleasure. Watching the way how her ass, whenever he moves and pushes it upwards and down still held onto that heart shape to them. Even pushing them inward with his thumbs, pressing and poking against her back hole.

Causing the girl to growl out and push the side of her face against the wall. Panting and hanging her tongue out, all the while letting out pre-cum from the sudden jolt of pleasure. "Mmm gosh Arceus, your good at this." She moaned out and clenched her eyes shut as he continued moving and rubbing her cheeks some more. Bit more forceful than before, with his fingers digging into each cheek and then promptly using the flat end of his hands. Too push both cheeks upwards and let them slap downward in a wet slap. Causing the girl to shudder even more and moving her head left to right. Panting in heat fashion while raising a hand away from the wall, to go and grabbing her right boob to fondle with.

She then widen her eyes and almost let out a howl when she felt Kurean. Moving his fully erect and hard member right up against her ass! Feeling the wet and slick member of his sliding in and through her cheeks! Feeling the boy using her ass to grind and sandwich between it, earning more moans and yips from the girl! "What...what are you dooooing!" She moaned out closing her eyes. "I never...never experience this in, in...ooooh!" She howled out and threw her head back when she felt his member.

Thrusting in and out between her cheeks, his hands pushing her cheeks roughly into his hot rod. Enjoying the way his member pushes against her, his fingers digging and clawing against her bouncy butt. Hell, even enjoying how his member is also hitting the back of her womanhood once in awhile, sending more chills and pleasure through her spine. "Kuuurean, fuck me!" she screamed out and felt the boy getting closer and removing his right hand against her right buttocks.

"Nooo grab them, pinch-" She went to beg only to then scream out yes. When she felt his hand grabbing onto her right breast and pulling her away from the wall. Feeling his rod touching against her folds right now, spreading them outward and beginning to slowly insert into the girl. That she had her tongue lolling out and eyes hazy with lust. Giggle drunkly towards the boy and lifted up her leg, high above her head to give him easy access to thrust right into her womanhood!

Causing her insides to literally stretch outward and clamping down hard on his member. Both howling out in pure lust! Slapping his member right into Garnet, with her cheeks slapping and hitting down against him in this standing position. Before the girl's eyes literally went crossed eye when he release her boob and grabbed both her legs!

Lifting her up into the air and pounding her in a stand up position. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me hard! Oh gosh fuck me Kurean, make me your bitch." Too which Kurean and her suddenly paused. As the boy widen his eyes and look to her, in which in her dazed and panting breath looked confusingly towards him. Still bouncing and thrusting down into his member, before grinning. "I am a canine and so are you. It's the correct term to use here."

"...Please don't call yourself that okay?" Kurean said and got a nod from the girl. Who replied back to him with an alright, and resumed to moaning out and screaming her lungs out. When the boy began slamming her harder and faster into his member. That is just piston in and out of her, that her pelvis area kept bulging of where his member is hitting inside of her!

And then both howled out when they began releasing onto each other, with the girl feeling Kurean filling her up inside. All the while lax out his arms and shoulders, slowly lowering her onto the floor- though before he could speak or get a word in? The boy got thrown into the ground ad felt his muzzle meshing with Garnets own, who is giving sloppy kisses to him and licking him all over and is now sitting on top of him!

Feeling the girl reinserting herself on his member, feeling the tightness once more and the girl constantly clenching and un-clenching against his member. That he even felt something swelling up in his member, that the girl pulled away from his mouth and smiled drunkly at him with lust. "Oh yes, yes this is what I wanted." She said and began sitting upward, grabbing onto her breasts and began playing them in front of his eyes.

Too then watching Kurean let out a very Alpha like growl that shook her to the bone and having her shuddering, releasing more of her essence onto his member. Before she went and began absorbing and sucking the knot of his member right into her womanhood. Then howled in pure pleasure and nearly getting knocked out of the jolt of slight pain shooting through her, not expecting his knot to be big and having it inside of her could feel amazing!

Her mind shut off and began to just go to town with the boy. Who grunted and moan out with each bounces and humping she is giving to his member and pelvis! Too then forcing herself to lay on top of Kurean! Grabbing his head and shoving him right into her d cups boobs, as all you could hear were animal like howls coming from the Boy's locker room.

Xxx

It is now lunch time, which shock Kurean greatly considering he didn't realize he and Garnet were in the locker room for that period of hours. Rutting it together or more of Garnet, offering herself to him and showing him a wonderful time of making love with her. Too even the point that they nearly spent their entire energy making love, even after the girl got him to release his load from knotting her and being knotted inside of her. Telling him how she never experience such pleasures in her life and wanted to keep going.

Especially when after she calmed down and allowed him to take control? And him being able to fight back his Pokemon instincts, had the girl melting in his arms. Literally and figuratively, when he held her and wanted to show her a proper way of kissing and making love? The minute she was hugged close to him and sharing a true kiss with one another? The girl fainted into his arms and didn't wake up until thirty minutes after said kiss.

Now here he is sitting at one of the tables of the lunch room. Having a hard time keeping his eyes open and his body from collapsing on him. Exhausted from the love session he had with Garnet, and being exposed or accidentally spoke out loud to the girl. Who probably learned that he isn't like the old Kurean, but a whole new one.

"_So remember when I said while we rut with one another? Could come up a way for you to get knowledge or understanding whats going on. Why not find a way to have yourself, completely forget your entire life?"_

The boy chuckle to himself, ignoring some of the boasting going around the table. George, Carl, the Arbok and Zero. Doing their usual speaking to one another about their day. And who they messed with, torture or even got laid with- with apparently Emboar and George managing to find a group of pre evolutions to beat up and make fun off, for when they didn't see them or notice them when walking by. While Zero and Arbok, had spent their days interrogating and well...dunking Pokemon heads into toilets, in order to get information about this rebel group. Your typical bullying ways that honestly, Kurean couldn't keep up and how tired he is?

He has no strength to argue, though what Garnet offer for a way to knowing what he is going up against? Isn't bad at all, basically in her words why not go and play like you have amnesia. It's cliche yes, but it is the only way for him to know this Kurean's life! And what better way than a dotting mother, who is worried about you having amnesia and forgetting about her or where you live.

How he should go about it though is another question. He can't go and say he has amnesia, no he has to make it believable and the only way to do that is- "Come on, let go of my lunch! My mom made it for me!" Came a family voice that had Kurean sitting up right and whipping his head out into the open of the lunch room and let out a threatening growl!

"Come on this is not funny!" It Is Kurean sister Kristy! Who is jumping up and down trying to grab her bag lunch that their mother made for her. Grunting and huffing lightly whenever she jumps. "Your such a ass!" She shouted and stomped her foot and even baring her fangs at the Pokemon who is messing with her and one other.

"Please shrimp what could you possibly do eh?" Announced the tall menacing fighting type Pokemon Machamp. Who went and move his other two arms in front of her and shoved Kristy back, causing her to yelp and stumble backwards into a Braixen- who grab onto her so she wouldn't fall. "Just because your brother is Kurean. Doesn't mean I have to give you any respect at all, you gotta earn it here." Chuckle the mon, watching the girl getting back on her feet.

Swiping her arms a bit and thanking the bashful Braixen for the help. "If my brother finds out what you are doing to us! He will kick your ass!" Kristy exclaimed while thrusting a claw towards the Machamp, feeling the Braixen behind her stuttering and muttering out how they shouldn't provoke him. Having the girl whip her attention at her, "Why not Shana! He took our lunches from us and is mocking us in front of everyone, it high time someone try and take a stand to these buffoons!" Growled Kristy who then grunted out when she felt a hand grabbing her shirt collar and lifting her up high into the air!

Causing Shana to yell out the girl name and began trembling in fear when the Machamp. Raised the girl higher into the air! "YOU take a stand against ME! Don't make me laugh, your a Dark/Ice type- fighting types whip your asses like they're nothing." And began spinning both two arms of his grinning widely. "Once I beat you to a pulp and that friend of yours, I will be sure to show you in your place!"

Kristy grunted and whined out weakly as she tried clawing and scratching her claws against his muscle bound arm that has her in the air. But because of his skin being tough and having bulging muscles everywhere. She couldn't really hurt him this way and using Icy breath to his face will just make things worse... So she closed her eyes and wait for the punch to come!

"PUT HER DOWN!" Exclaimed a very growl like voice, followed by two very small and weak Aura sphere's flying straight towards the Machamp! Hitting him in the gut which released Kristy from his grip and having her fly through the air, then to be caught by Kurean who after throwing the second Aura sphere- ran forward and leap into the air to grab the girl and lands back to the floor.

Watching that second Aura sphere exploding against the Machamps face, forcing him to stump back, closing his eyes while shaking away the very weak power moved. Too then opening his eyes glaring at his attacker. "You alright Kristy?" Kurean asked after placing the girl down, who let out a breath of relief along with feeling her legs shaking. Using the boy's shoulders to balance herself, "That's pretty reckless of you- but very good wanting to defend yourself and your friends." Smiled the boy.

Making the Sneasel to look at him with a small blush and looks away, hoping he didn't see before seeing Shana running over to her and asking if she is okay. "I'm fine," Kristy then smirk. "Especially now my brother is here!" She exclaimed happily. Making Kurean to sigh and bop her head lightly, causing the girl to hold onto the spot he hit her. "HEY!" She pouted at the boy and watched him looking towards the angry Machamp.

"Take Shana and go Kristy, I...don't want the two of you getting hurt." He stated and is literally shaking in fear. Never in his life has he fought someone before, even in his life as a human. He never fought anyone nor does he ever engage in a fight, usually the one backing away or just allowing things to happen without taking action. GRANTED, having no siblings to protect or defend might have something to do with that.

Shana nodded lightly and gently grabs onto Kristy's shoulder, "Come on let's go, won't do us good if-if your bro-brother is constantly worrying us." She explained and watches Kristy look at her and then towards Kurean. Watching how the boy is visibly gulping and trying to ease his nerves about the fight that's about to begin.

"_Wait Kurean is afraid? I mean yeah Kojuro is a fighting type, but he handled fighting types before in his life."_ Kristy thought to herself while she swiftly goes and grabs her and Shana's lunch bags and began running towards a safer place of the room. To which said Lunchroom is gaining a lot of attention from the students who are there, along with some teachers to watch over them.

But not at all making any attempts to stopping the fight that;s about to begin. Even Zero and his group were watching with smirks on their face. Anticipating their leader, kicking this Pokemon ass and show him not to mess with him! While another group in the back of the lunchroom, with two females curiously lifting ad folding their ears up and down, letting out small sparks of electricity from their cheek patches.

While a larger Pokemon who is sitting with them, tilt his twig upward and watches the fight that's about to unfold- to then saying, "He's going to lose this one on purpose." Stated the calm collective tone of the Pokemon. Alerting the two girls, wondering what he means? Then hearing him chuckle lightly, "I sensed something was off about him this morning, when he protected Celia and then later on with those three Pokemon." He then rubs his chin and gave another chuckle. "I believe this school is going to get more interesting." The two girls tilted their heads and stared at one another. Before turning their attention back to Kurean and Kojuro.

Xxx

"Well, well, well- I did not actually expect you to show yourself and start attacking me. Protecting those useless pre evolution Pokemon." Chuckle Kojuro while swiping his face. "You've gotten soft haven't you." He taunted and began standing upright, literally being about 3 foot taller than Kurean.

Whose eyes shifted upward and nearly felt himself shrinking from the height diifferance between the two. All the while looking at the bulging muscles on the Pokemon, with only one thought coming to mind and openly blurting out. "How does your clothes not rip off with all that muscle?" Kurean asked while pointing at the Pokemon.

Getting quite a collective Pokemon comically collapsing to the floor, all shouting out with the same thought. "**That's what he is worry about!?"**

Kojuro blinked couple of times and then shook his head, getting bit ticked off. "Do you even understand the situation your in!" He exclaimed while pumping his arms into fists. Before deadpanning from the Jackal, lowering his ears a bit and tilt his head.

"What, it's a honest question?" Kurean stated with a rather blunt tone. Making some of the Pokemon to snicker and laugh to themselves. Bit surprised how Kurean is making the muscle bound Pokemon be flustered and no doubt making him look like a fool in front of everyone. Though that just raising Kojuro's anger even more, when he let out a threatening growl and stomps his foot.

"I knew the rumors said you can be an ass, and seems like their right! ENOUGH!" And began roaring and spreading his arms out. "I am going to kick your ass!" And began charging straight towards Kurean with quite the speed! Ready to use Seismic toss on the boy, who immediately got into a frantic defensive pose and summoned a protective barrier, to defend himself from the move and watching the Machamp; stumble backwards when he tried to grab him.

Kurean then followed up the move with a Aura sphere that began gathering around his one paw. But before he could even use it or throw it forward? The attack failed and puff out into smoke, causing the boy to widen his eyes at what just happened! "_Then again this isn't my body! I know nothing about how Pokemon moves work!"_

It was a fluke that he got it working the first time, but that was out of anger when he saw Kristy and her friend in trouble! This is different and considering how scared he is? There is no way for him to use it properly. "Hell, I am surprise can even get Protect-" he went to say only to feel his eyes bulging out from their sockets when he felt a powerful punch going into his gut!

Causing him to let out a very painful gasp of air along with getting lifted into the air. Before getting punched again across the face and went flying across the lunch room. Causing lot of Pokemon to gasp and shoot out from their seats! Watching the oy tumble and roll across the floor, gasping and wheezing heavily when he came to a stop. Coughing violently, with one arm across his chest- eyes tightly shut as he tried to get air back into his lungs.

"Kurean!" He heard Kristy shouting, making the boy to lift his head up with gritted teeth and caught sight of Kojuro dashing towards him with a Vital throw active and ready to slam it down onto the back of his neck!

Knowing Protect might work again since he tried using Aura sphere? The boy once more got into a defensive position and summon a slightly weaker barrier this time, that shattered when it took the Vital throw attack. Causing Kojuro to cuss out, "Damn you, that protect can only save you so many times!" He shouted and began activating Cross chop! Raising both hands into the air that were steaming with a powerful energy in them.

Then swung them down towards Kurean, who harden his look and whip both hands upward and latching onto the Machamp's wrists! Stopping the move in its place, while letting out a sounding boom! Though Kurean began coughing violently downward. Gasping and feeling his chest is on fire, with slight tears coming from his eyes from how painful it is to breath. Then screamed out in pain when Kojuro grinned wicked while taunting out. "Did you forget...I have four arms!" And used Cross chop with his extra arms and slammed them into Kureans ribs!

Causing the jackal to scream out in pure pain and agony, stumbling backwards and holding onto his ribs with both arms. Coughing out bit of blood now, that nearly scared Kristy, Shana and even Garnet who came in the lunch room late. Including Celia whose eyes were wide and holding her hands onto her mouth in fear!

"Brother!" The two sisters suddenly squeak towards the tall Pokemon. Who nodded and understood what they wanted him to do- knowing the boy is planning to lose on purpose? He probably didn't want it to go this far.

"Come on Kurean," Cackle the now towering Pokemon who began cracking his knuckles and laughing at the writhing Lucario. Who is barely able to keep himself standing , using now one arm to hold his ribs and using the other to cover his mouth. Trying to calm down his violent coughing and the blood that's coming out from his mouth. "Where's this badass Lucario huh, where's this...I'm going to rule the school with an iron fist huh? Cause it doesn't look like it to me!" Exclaimed Machamp who went and grab onto Kurean's head with both hands and headbutt the boy!

"STOP IT, STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE HE HAS ENOUGH!" Screamed Kristy with tears flying out of her eyes. Trying to rush out and aid her writhing brother, only to be prevented from doing so because of Shana holding her back. "Your hurting him!" She cried out with tears now, nearly collapsing onto her knees watching helplessly as her brother.

After getting the headbutt fumbled back and then getting another punch to the stomach. That it lifted the boy slightly and then getting grabbed once more by the face. "What? He is use to this, I heard he can take a punishment. I heard how the unbeatable Lucario," Kojuro hiss out with delight while lifting the boy high into the air. His white shirt uniform slightly cover in his blood, bit of tear here and there. His arms looking quite bruised up and ruffled from trying to defend himself. While his left eye is black and blue, with bit of bruising going around his snout.

Celia, who is watching had gone and tried getting one of the teachers to help out. Only to be ignored or told to get back in her seats. Stating to the young Kirlia of how things work in this school, even saying how Kurean had it coming to him. Making the Psychic Fairy to sniffle a bit and turn back towards the fight. Watching how not a single Pokemon in the room, weren't going to help the boy. All to afraid and worried that if they do help?

It just leaves themselves open to be targets for the bullies. "Heh hope you enjoy this final blow you little ass!" Shouted Kojuro, who began charging up his fist and gathering a lot of energy into said fist! Looking like he is about to use Focus Punch on Kurean, which no doubt will render the boy useless and possibly break a lot of bones in his body.

Causing Celia, Kristy, Shana and even Garnet to all shout out no! Only to then have their eyes turn into dots when a random Shadow ball! Came soaring through the skies and erupting right onto the Machamp's back! Causing the Pokemon to lose his focus and energy in his fist, while smoke came off from his back. "Who...threw that?" Kojuro said threateningly while turning his body around, along with swinging Kurean around. To face whoever it is that threw the Shadow ball, only to feel his eyebrows twitching from the sight of an Eevee...

Who is standing quite confident and proud in the middle of the room. Sporting the same school uniform as everyone else, though having her buttons loose to bring air into her chest. With her skirt zipper open just a small bit, from how wide her hips were. Her ears threateningly laid flat against her head, with her bangs covering her left eye with the other being visible. Having that punk girl like attitude and stature as she crosses her arms.

"I did and I'll do it again too, and keep doing it over and over. Until you let him go!" She demanded while thrusting her arm forward. "I am sick and tire of you guys making fun of us, playing us like toys and enjoying making our lives miserable!" And then lowering her gaze. "About time someone stands up for the little guys and I am going to be that person, along side Kurean!" She exclaimed. Getting everyone there to stare owlishly at the Eevee, then looking towards one another and back to the girl.

"What, you have a crush on him or something. This pathetic excuse of a Pokemon is trash." Kojuro stated and looked towards the coughing Jackal in his hands. Who is starting to regain consciousness and being relieved his breathing is starting to calm down. "Why even bother, your a pre evolution- Pokemon like him treat you like dirt anyway." Chuckle the Pokemon. "Least I am doing everyone a favor and taking out the trash." He snide out while waving Kurean around like a rag dog.

Making the Eevee to harden her glare and shouts out, "Fuck off with that shit and stop treating him like he is nothing! Put him down this instant or do I have to blast you with another Shadow ball!" She exclaimed and then nearly screamed out in fright when the Machamp shrugged. Then literally throwing Kurean towards his right, slamming the boy onto a lunch table- sliding across it and the many food and plates that were on there.

Too then flying right off the table and hitting against the wall, leaving a spide web crack on the wall before collapsing onto the floor. Getting Kristy, Shana, Celia and Garnet to stare running towards the boy and check on him. With the Eevee ready to do the same only to suddenly feel a shadow towering over her, making the girl feel everything around her, start slowing down and stare in front of her.

"YOU SHOULD LEARN TO SHUT YOUR MOUTH PRE EVO!" Screamed Kojuro who has a Focus Punch ready to knock the girl out. Who swiftly shut her eyes tight and squeaked out in light fright of being hit, only to hear a sounding boom to echo once more in the room! Aking the girl to tremble and shake In her place, before opening one eye slowly, and then blink btoh of them open and raising her ears upward at what just happened!

"You alright?" Announced the tall and intimidating Pokemon, Pangoro! Who is holding the Machamp's four arms with only one hand! Having a tight grip on all four wrists, that Kojuro is grunting and nearly howling out in pain from the tight grip the panda Pokemon has on him. Eevee nodding very lightly towards the male Pokemon, who smirk. "Good, go and help Kristy with her brother. I got this trash." Stated the large Pokemon and watched the still shaken girl, let out a huh and then look towards the wall that Kurean got tossed too.

Watching her run on over to help out the group, the Pangoro harden his look and faces back at the wincing Kojuro. Who is trying everything in his power to release himself from the Pokemon, "Let me tell you something." Pangoro began saying and began moving the Machamp's arms, in ways that nobody wants to see said arms. Being twisted...even sounds of cracking could be heard from Kojuro, who continued writhing in pain. "IF I ever see you treat others as if they're lower then you. See them nothing but toys and play things, too even love making their lives a living hell? I will be right there to set you right and show you just what happens." Then twisted the Pokemon arms more, making them look like being bent backwards, nearly popping the elbows out. "When you mess with the wrong Pokemon. Understand?" Pangoro stated while twitching his bamboo stick upward in his mouth.

"Fuc—Fuck you! I can do whatever I- aaaaah!" Kojuro went to retort, only to start screaming bloody murder when he felt his elbows, literally being pop out of place and being broken. "FUCK! STOOP! It hurts, it hurts!" Screamed the muscle Pokemon.

"Really now?" Pangoro stated with a cocky grin. "Does this hurt?" And twisted his arms some more, getting more sounding cracks to be heard. Causing a lot of the Pokemon there to wince and hissing out, to even shivering and shaking in their seats while holding their own elbows in response. Even some of the teachers did the same, wincing at the invisible pain.

"YESS FUCK! Stop it!" Screamed Kojuro who is now shaking and trembling in Pangoro's grip, watching the panda in front of him. To stare at him and continuing to push Kojuro's arms limits before coming to a stop and letting go of the Pokemon. Watching him whimper and cry out in pain, "Piece of shit! You ..." then stopped when the intimidating Pokemon got even more scary looking and stared the kneeling Machamp to a pale state.

"Those are the same pain the Pokemon here in this school feels everyday." Stated Pangoro coldly and turn his head. "Kurean, knows this and jump in to save his sister from this pain. He knew," he watches the girls and some male Pokemon. Helping Kristy out by liftnig the boy and start taking him to the nurses office. "That if his sister were to go through this same torture? Then he would risk his life to prevent that happening to her." Then looks back down at Machamp, who nearly fell backwards when the panda began emitting strong aura. "And I have no doubt that this experience he felt today, will change him to be a better person." Then faked out Kojuro greatly when he threw a punch right in his face!

But stops mere inches from it, "Hopefully this will help change the bully situation this school is suffering. And make things right once more." And with that, the panda stands upright and turns around, walking away and leaving the crying Machamp on the floor. Returning back to his seats with his sisters, plopping himself back on the chair and let out a sigh. Hearing his sisters congratulating him and saying he is awesome!

Which Pangoro smiled and shook his head, "Nah, Kurean is the awesome one today." Then looks around the lunch room, after everything had calmed down and the fighting stop. Began taking notice of everyone thinking to themselves and relaying of what just transpired in this room. "Protecting his sister and risking his life to saving her despite how scared he was? Showed everyone he does care for pre evolution Pokemon." Then gently points to one table. That had a Dewott standing up in her seat and began talking to the Pokemon in that row. "He has spark inspiration, for now it is small. But I am sure things will get better."

"But what if he reverts back to his old ways?" A Female Plusle asked while shifting her gaze to Pangoro. "Wouldn't that beat the purpose of this spark, Garreck?"

Garreck laughed softly and gently patted Plusle on the head, "Don't worry Ruby, Aqua- we will worry about that when the time comes. Now come on, let's eat and inform the others about what just transpired today." He stated and watched the two girls nodding their heads and went back to finishing their lunch.

Zero and his group, that watched what just transpired- were bit puzzled and confused of why it is that Kurean? Had quite the hard time with that fight, their leader usually eat guys like Kohuro like breakfast and come out on top- yeah sure. He can get injured when he is up against his type weakness, but this should've been a piece of cake! "_What's weird is how he couldn't use his Aura sphere at all. Like what the hell, he ot of all the Lucario's besides his mother, are masters of using that move!"_ Stated the electric type who began musing and staring openly at his food.

"_Something is going on...and its not your typical, I hit my head hard this morning either."_ Zero then looked at the spot of blood on the floor. That's is being cleaned out by a Warturtle janitor and a Ciccino who began sweeping the spot up. "_Hmm...well hopefully whatever it is? Kurean will get out of this funk of his and start acting like his normal self." _ He then shrugged it off and left it at that. Figuring the boy is just behaving weirdly today and that, his mind is too occupied of being expelled from school? He couldn't really think straight or properly...that and his sister was in danger. So he had to add that into the mix of wanting to protect her. Who wouldn't protect a family member, "_all n all, I hope he is alright. Be upsetting if something bad were to happen to our leader."_ He chuckle and began eating.

Xxx

_"Little does Zero know at that time, I had enact my planned of having amnesia and forgetting everything about that Kurean's life up to this moment."_ The young male voice explained, having bit of a yawning tone in his voice. "_Thanks to Garnet giving me this idea and...despite the unexpected fight and losing badly towards it? I was well underway of finally getting the answers I needed and figuring out, exactly what is going on with Kurean and this school. So until our next session? I will explain of how everything turns out with my plan and how I learn about Kurean's life. Till then, see you for the next chapter."_

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Hey everyone lol, sorry for the long wait- I actually had a hard time figuring out how to play the mother in this story. In which mostly of how Kurean will get the answers, but honestly it was more of figuring out what kind of job she will have in this world, that will correlate into the future and having an important role in the story as well.**

**In a way half of the story was already planned out. Along with bit of a mystery with said mother, I just couldn't figure out what will be a good way to having her as a long term character. Thanks the help with a member name Tigerwarrior1998, and doing research of said suggestion they gave. It help me greatly of having the mother become a long term character.**

**That and also bit of help from Persona 5, I finally have a firm placement for her role and, figuring out exactly why the school it is the way it is! So thanks for the suggestion Tigerwarrior with the mother. And thanks to Persona 5, I finally have a good background and plot for this story in full!**

**Also considering this chapter is going to reveal quite a lot. I would not mind suggestions- suggestions to what, well the chapter itself will give you an idea XD.**

**Poketopia will be the next story to get updated as well Different Tale of Ash Ketchum. So without further adieu, hope you all have fun and enjoy!**

**xxx**

**Chapter 3: Answers from a dotting mother.**

Well this is something she did not wanted to be called too. Kurean mother, Fayli, had been called during her work hours from the school. Being informed by her boss about how one of her children has gotten injured at school. Making the worried female Lucario be concerned that it might have been Krystal that gotten hurt. Only to be told it was Kurean, causing an alarm to the mother as she rushed on over to the front desk and answering the phone.

Too then heading out after getting a brief information of the situation by the principle. Making the mother rush on over to the school, not having the time to change out of her uniform or even wasting time of staying any longer than she needs too- very worried and concern for her son. Especially when the boy is on his final strike for being expelled from said school.

And now here she is, hands folded on her lap, fingers drumming against one another. Her ears constantly raising up and then back down against her head. Her blue eyes shifting ever lightly towards the door leading out of the office- tilting her head a curious cute motion. Praying that she won't be told about Kurean getting expelled, but also worried that the injuries he gotten were severe...

Fayli then looks back down at her lap and let out a soft breath of air. Before lifting her hands up and grabbing onto her top- adjusting her H cups a bit, ignoring the way they bounced and squish against her touch. Too even pushing hard against her two piece genie outfit, making her blush lightly at the many stares she gotten when she rushed her way too the office.

"_And honestly I love these type of clothing too. Especially the arabien theme we got going on at the Hostess Snack bar."_ Fayli then chuckle lightly, on the account she had some of the students who were wandering about in the halls? To have nose bleeds and propel themselves backwards or off the floor! With enough force that knocked them outright on the spot. "_Though no doubt I am going to get an ear-full as well."_ She joked to herself, finally getting the Blue and gold outline-bikini like top adjusted and bounced within her boobs.

Too then adjusting out her hot pink see-through silk outline sleeve pants that's connected to a matching blue bikini panty style pants. As she then adjusted her slippers by tapping the tips on the floor, to then began examining the room she's in. Nothing of note-worthy that stands out, just your typical green carpeted floors, with brown wooden walls. That has some bit of decorated grass like themes etched inside of them.

An A.C to the window on her left, with blinds opened up allowing a lot of sunlight to come in. Too then facing forward and spotting the large desk the Principle sits at. Followed by a name plate of the Principle reading out 'Garcia Servy' and some picture frames on the desk. With file cabinets that were nice and cleaned as well organized behind the desk.

Shifting lightly in her seat and smoothing her hands gently across her nice and thick thighs. Her ears went upwards from hearing a click of the door to her right. Opening up and revealing the Principle of the school, entering and closing the door behind her. Sighing out annoyingly to herself while shaking her head- "I honestly don't know what the committee wants me to do about these students." Grumble the female Serperior, who transformed into her more humanoid shape.

Wearing quite the formal clothing of a business dress and skirt- with a black coat over top her tight forming white T- with the buttons straining to keeping her assets from bursting out, while swaying and swinging her hips in a seductive way. Or in her case having to make seductive swaying just to keep her skirt from ripping straight down the middle. The woman then pulled her chair out and sat down, before letting out a low groan.

"Not like I try everything to make the bully situation less populated. But, considering what most battle academy's are? It can't be helped..." She then lifted her orange eyes forward. Spotting Fayli, who was supporting a 'I hear ya' expression. Then making the Serperior woman to raise a brow at the choice of clothing the woman in front of her is wearing.

Watching the female Lucario to chuckle sheepishly, having a blush while she looked away. "Err...it was Arabian theme at my work, I didn't had time to change when I got the call." She cleared her throat after saying that and folded her hands. Before shifting her blue eyes upward, "Is...Is he alright? Is my son doing okay- I heard his, his injuries were..." Then let out a breath of relief.

When Serperior lean back and nod her head, "He's fine- actually they're not that severe. Honestly little bit of bruising, and bit of blood. But nothing to be alarm or concern about, he is fine and recovering well." Informed the Principle, who leaned against her desk and began grabbing some folders. "Honestly, up till lunch time- he's been behaving quite well and isn't giving anyone a hard time. For once..." she stated bluntly at the end.

Having Fayli wince one eye closed from the comment and watches the woman's tail flick left and right behind her seat. To then seeing the Serperior locking eyes with her and moved her hand under her chin. "Which I have to ask if the boy is alright? I understand you spoke to him yesterday, about the strikes he's been having lately? And how if he were to cause trouble one more time-" Then closed her eyes when Fayli sit upright interrupting her.

"Yes he knows about that and I have warn him, many times to him about getting expelled!" Then growled irritably while gently scratching the tip of her ear cutely. "I mean come on, I discipline him many times, and often tell him about his behavior at school." Then rest that hand back down to her side. "I honestly can't control him you know, that's..."

"Bad parenting I know, I know-" Serperior then leans back on her chair, causing the boobs to inflate lightly and strain against her top. "But seriously, him and that gang he is in. Has been nothing but trouble, rousing so much hatred and messing with other students- including ones who are pre-evolution?" Then shook her head. "Isn't giving him the best of light right now for our school."

Fayli sighs and hang her head down, not entirely sure what the Principle want from her. She spoke to the parents of the Pokemon Kurean is tied with, and the answers they all give her is the same. 'Why should they care, if they're showing dominance and proving themselves to others of not messing with them? Why should they ruin their fun.' which is something she doesn't want Kurean or Kristal be okay with or know it is right, when its wrong.

"Now I understand you don't want to think your son a troublemaker-" Serperior continued saying though pause mid-sentence before looking to the side. "But then again," she started saying, making the mother to raise both ears now and lift her head. "He has been acting bit odd lately? Along with behaving differently than normal." The principle really hates spying on her students through the camera's they installed in the halls.

But out of respect of her friend Fayli and considering she has requested to keep an eye on the boy. She went and installed Camera's of locations, the boy is usually seen at or travels through the halls. Granted, invading privacy but when Fayli told her things would be different today? She wasn't expecting her to actually be correct... "What do you mean Garcia?" the mother asked with a tilt of her head.

Making Garcia look up from her train of thought and shift her eyes to the right. "Well...", then face forward and place her elbows on the desk. Folding her hands, "I noticed he been behaving as if he is lost and confused. Not knowing where he is or where to go in the school," then gently open a hand. "I even spot him speaking to one of the teachers, of where his next class is at or where the lunchroom is. That it has been concerning the faculties lately and wanted to ask you. If something had happened this morning or not?"

This had Fayli blinking her eyes and then shifting them upward, thinking over if anything did happened this morning? "Besides him telling me he hit his head and such. I know, he had quite the weird morning and behave bit differently too-" The mother said while absently pulling up on her top. "His aura was giving out confusion and not entirely sure where he was. That...could probably be it."

The principle hummed and think it over of what Fayli told her, before leaning lighty back from her desk and nods. "Alright, that's all I wanted to know." Then sighs lightly and look towards the window. Causing the mother to do the same and saw, she is staring at a picture frame that's being covered by the sunlight.

"You probably want to go and see him right, he's at the nurses office right now." Garcia informed and closed her eyes. Hearing the mother letting out a soft okay and removed herself from the seat, to then beginning to head out. Though before she could even open the door- "You really think things will be different this time around?" Garcia suddenly asked with a cold calculating stare.

Watching the back of the mother froze in place and just stares at the door. Everything going black and just leaving the two of them in nothing but darkness. With Garcia body having a green aura around her with Fayli having blue around her. "Do you honestly believe things will change?"

"...I don't know what your talking about." The mother respond back bit of a sad tone. "Everything has been the way it is, why are you-" Then gritted her teeth when Garcia raised her voice and standing up from her seat.

"Don't give me that crap! I know what you have been doing the past three months!" Shouted the principle while thrashing her tail lightly. Too then looking down at the desk, "No matter how many times you try or anyone for that matter- his fate is already been decided. And we can't stop it from happening."

Making Fayli to growl out and tighten her grip on the doorknob. "We are not set in stone! We can always change-"

Only for Garcia to shout and scream, "You can't mess with the world order like this! It doesn't work like that! Why would you try and make it that-"

Only for Garcia to widen her eyes and watched large amount of aura burst out from Fayli as she turns around with force, shouting back with lots of passion behind her voice. "**CAUSE I WANT TO CHANGE HIS FATE!"** She shouted and caused the black scenery to shatter into million of pieces, sending the two back inside the principle office. With the mother panting heavily and growled out with gritted teeth- "I know am screwing the order up, but I can't bare to watch someone's destiny be made so easily!"

"Then WHY! Why go through all the trouble just to make a difference, you know how dangerous it is to constantly..." Then stops after noticing the mother having tears going down her cheeks. Getting the Serperior to growl irritably and looked away with bit of disgust and remorse. "I see...that's your reasoning, even though it technically wasn't yours or my fault. " Then sits down having quite the annoyed expression.

"Yet I am not the one messing with the order, and never thought this type of thing could happen. But here you are, proof that apparently you can- yet you are not worried about repercussion it might have on all of us." Garcia stated and watched the mother turn her back once more, opening up the door and stop when she then got asked. "What...makes you think him coming here, will change everyone's fate? Or their destiny- you honestly believe..."

"I know he can because his heart and mind is in the right place." Fayli stated with a firm tone. "If you excuse me, I need to go and see him. Make sure he is alright." Fayli said while walking out the door and slamming it shut behind her. Causing some of the frames In the room to shake from the impact. Having Garcia to let out a frustrated growl of annoyance and slams herself back onto her seat.

Before spinning the chair around and staring at the wall, before shifting her gaze over at a picture frame. Hiding a lot of faces from the sun glare, with her and Fayli being shown in the picture. Surrounding somebody in the middle, making the grass type to growl and rest against her chair. "Idiot...don't come crying to me if something bad happens to him again. This time, I won't be helping you again." She reached out the frame and slams it face down, before turning to her desk and resuming her work once more.

Xxx

Few minutes has passed after her interaction with the principle, to then finding her way towards the nurse's office. Where she met up with Krystal and few other girls, who were outside of the room- being glomped by her daughter, who was quite worried and concerned for her brother. That she was told by Milktank and Audino, that nobody is allow inside while they go and heal Kurean up.

There the mother met up with a Kirlia name Celia, Sasha a Braixen and close friend to Krystal and Garnet- who had help Kurean out during gym and telling him where the lunchroom is. There was one other girl, but she left after helping them bring Kurean to the office and left immediately after doing so. So being curious and wanting to know what happened? Fayli was informed about a fight that Kurean gotten with a Machamp- after witnessing the Pokemon messing with Krystal and her friend.

Being informed of how the fight went and how Kurean, seemed really off with his fighting skills. Making the mother to chuckle to herself, having a feeling that would be the case and decided she got what she needed and ready to head inside to check on him.

Course after doing so and seeing why the two nurses, didn't want anyone entering? Is that they were doing their traditional way of healing up the boy...or their version of healing him. Milktank top was wide open and exposing her four D cup breasts out from within the clothing, with one of them being stuffed and shoved into Kurean mouth, making him drink her milk- which has healing properties on the account of Milk drink.

While Audino was between his legs and had pulled his pants down, to begin sucking him off and rubbing her large and plump looking E cups against his member. While fingering deep into her womanhood as she moans and groans with Milktank, who both had quite the pleasurable look on their faces- that the mother couldn't help but let her anger out and began attacking them!

Thus leading up to her and Kurean, in the car driving on back to their house. Feeling bit bashful about wearing the clothes she is in right now around the boy. Hell, to even her daughter and the girl's who began asking her why she was wearing a genie two piece? Which she had gone and explain it was arabien theme at her work. Her eyes shifted towards the boy in the passenger seat, who seems set on keeping his eyes away from her- afraid of probably looking her strangely.

Which had her facing back forward on the road, though it will be a short drive towards the house. "So...Amnesia huh?" She finally spoke, trying hard not to laugh at the thought of him having amnesia- it came a shock to her when the nurses told her how he is suffering from it. Right after the fight with Machamp, believing it to be way to much of a coincidence. "What...do you remember exactly, if you did had Amnesia?" She asked lightly, curious if he will definitely play that game?

Fayli watches the boy flinch a bit and began moving his head away from the mother. Humming lightly and gently thumping his tail against the seat. "Err...nothing much, except I have a sister, a mom...and that I go to school." He began saying while lightly scratching his cheek. "But, everything else is a blur. I...I can't remember anything else besides those factors." He said with a light chuckle turning his attention towards Fayli.

Who hummed with a nod and began pulling the car into the driveway of their house."I see...so you don't remember anything about being in a group?" She asked curiously, having a cute expression on her face, gently puckering her lip. While lifting her hand gently upward, "That you and uh...Zero had formed ever since you were kids?" Then shifted her blue eyes over to him.

Which he look back at her, though quickly away with a blush. Getting the mother to giggle too herself, hearing him say. "Who...is Zero?" He asked confusingly while turning ever slowly at her. "And what group are you talking about? What, what did we do in that group?" The boy was hoping the mother will know, he worked really hard trying to figure out where he can get his answers.

To which the mother is the only one who would probably provide them. Not Zero, no one from this group of his, but Kurean's mother. The female Lucario hummed lightly as she thought it over, drumming her fingers against the steering wheel. Before shifting her eyes ever lightly to him, then facing forward.

"Well do you want to know or remember what you guys do?" Fayli asked while looking towards the boy. Who tilted his ears up and then back down, having a side-way glance- thinking it over. "Cause if, if you want to remember I-I won't mind. But..." the mom then looks down to her lap. "You probably won't like it." She said with a sad tone.

Having Kurean to glance at her and feeling the aura she's letting out. A very melancholy feel about it washing over him. Indicating that she doesn't want him to remember the gang, or be apart of them if she does tell him or wanting to remember. The two silently satin the car, feeling the warmth of the sun beaming through the windshield. Their tails gently tapping against the back of the seat, slow and in rhythm. With the boy deciding how he should proceed, while the mother is praying he would not remember his gang.

Kurean breathed in softly and closed his eyes, before turning his head to her and then smiled. "I prefer to know what they are- instead of remembering." He told her, causing the mom to lift her head and whip it towards his directions. Watching the sheepish boy rub the back of his neck, "Your...Aura is giving this melancholy feeling...which I have this gut feeling telling me that. They are not a good group to remember?" he said unsure and slow. Hoping to keep the act up of having amnesia going.

Fayli blink her eyes couple of times before smiling widely at her son. Too then grinning brightly, "Sure! I'll tell you inside the house, so come on." She laughed and began exiting out of the car. "Do no good if we just sit here looking like weirdos, by staying in the car talking." She giggled out and watches the boy do the same and follows her inside the house.

Xxx

Kurean didn't get a good look of the house this morning, minus his bedroom. The house is quite nice and furnish, looking to have quite the comfortable and loving feel about it. Living room across from the kitchen with two separate sofa's and a recliner, one large sofa that can fit a family. With it having those plastic feels instead of it being a cushion style. Make sense, considering he and the mom do have fur. While Krystal's claws might accidentally get stuck and rip the cushion apart.

The kitchen from what he was able to see when coming downstairs. Is connected to a staircase, leading to the second floor- no doubt where everyone's rooms are. All the while having quite the modern design to them and utensils. "Have a seat Kurean okay? I am sure you are starving!" Giggle the mother while happily swaying her way towards the kitchen.

Swinging her tail to and fro, causing the genie like panties to squeeze and sink between her soft looking butt. With her thighs having a nice bounce to them that Kurean, face turned a little red before shaking his head and cleared his throat embarrassingly. "M...Mom, uh why-why are you um?" He stuttered out and began following her, doing his damnest to not stare at the mother's rear.

Then felt the heat go away when said Mom, happily tilt her body and waved her hand happily. "Oh don't worry about it, part of being a hostess. You see-" she began saying as she reaches towards one of the cabinets on top. Stretching out and using her tiptoes to grab some of the plates, causing the scene to be accidentally erotic.. Especially with how her right leg, would lift up behind her and lightly hit against her jiggling cheeks. Pressing and moving the panties between her crack, to give off more of a erotic look.

Having Kurean stare in disbelief of how the mother can look like that. Yet innocently trying to reach the plates, grunting and groaning in irritation. "Today was arabian theme, all the workers had to wear a specific clothing theme. And I went with a genie outfit, unlike most of the girls in my work place." He grunted out and continued stretching out further, pushing and pressing against the counter edge. Clenching her cheeks tightly unintentionally giving quite the view for the boy. That's out lining around her butt cheeks, to even daring to popping out from the panties themselves and expose them through her see-through pants.

"Who went with a harem dress code, here though. I thought a genie outfit will be less revealing- but eh. What can ya do." She said each word with each hop and whined lightly. While placing her hands against her sides, "Why did I ever put those plates up there?" Then hummed when she watched Kurean arm suddenly extend from her right, then grabbing a plate. Then looks over at him with a big smile, "Aw thank you sweetie!"

"Eheh, no-no problem." Kurean replied back and honestly. He didn't want to keep staring at the mother's ass too long, who knows what will happen if the Pokemon side of him. Starts acting out. "Just...just let me know if you need something." He said and blushes sweetly, when the mother giggled and petted his head.

"Aw aren't you well mannered," She joked and places a kiss on his forehead and winks. "Of course I will dear, probably be asking my man a lot of help." She continued saying while she then goes and walks over to the fridge.

Having Kurean to blink couple of times and then shake his head, before moving to the table and setting down the plate. Then looks up at the mom who came over with some drinks, smiling towards the boy. "Cheri juice? It's your favorite!" She beamed happily and saw him nodding, though had somewhat a shocked expression. When the mom placed the glass down on the table, she heft up the juice jug and began leaning forward in order to pour the drink.

Making her breasts hang mere inches from the table top, watching the large orbs bounce and dance against one another, forming quite a large cleavage that anything could fit in it. Too even watching the top beginning to slide downward, inching their way over to the front of her boobs. That Kurean, kindness he has in him and without thinking. Went and moves forward to grab onto the straps of his mother's bikini bra, before turning even more red in the face!

When he went to grab the strap his other hand went over and grabs onto her right boob. Feeling the hand sinking into the fabric and her chest. Frozen in place and can feel death door waiting for him, his ears flat against his head. Watching the mom stop pouring the drink and smiled at him, "Thanks! It's so annoying when they slide off- these aren't the best quality clothing." Then snicker when she place the jug down.

"After all their cheap costumes, not the real deals." Then happily nuzzle against his cheek with her own blush. "Thank you, you are quite the kind man ya know?" She giggled and happily moves the glass forward, still holding onto the blush and watched the boy finally get out of his stupor and slowly removes his hands from Fayli's breast and strap. The mom just couldn't help finding this quite cute and watches the boy sit back down and focusing his eyes on the table, before muttering out a thanks.

Making Fayli to shake her head and wave her hand, "Oh it's quite alright Kurean. I know your intentions and I appreciate it!" She grinned. "After all, these costumes aren't exactly cheap- despite not being the real deals." She stated and happily began humming and sway her way over to the fridge once more and bends down. "Anyway about what you asked." She began saying, looking around the fridge for the food he will enjoy.

Explaining to Kurean about the info he has been searching for and answers. Sitting down at the table with the female Jackal, who is telling him how the gang first formed up. Too which he figured some of the stuff Zero told him before entering the school, is spot on- but apparently things went a bit differently. The reasoning behind the chip hole on his ear, wasn't from a bully Pokemon. No, it actually was from an freak accident that happened when helping Fayli and some of the teachers back in pre-school.

Setting things up for a picnic table and placing the utensils out. That Kurean had somehow gotten into one of the silverware without anyone knowing, grabbing a arm full of forks, spoons and knives that when he began walking to the table? He had tripped over a rock, too then getting his other foot caught in a tree root- causing him to spin around and fall onto his back!

Causing the silverware to fly everywhere and above him, followed by two forks and one knife came slamming down towards his ear. With the forks surprisingly pinning his ear down, with the knife just barely nicking him on the side...what happen though is that. He panicked and thrashed a little to much that the two forks, caught into the side of his ear and. Well he didn't want to think what happened after that and silently winces and grabs that spot on his ear, before hissing lightly.

"Please don't touch it," Fayli scolded lightly while jumping out from her seat. Causing those H cups to fly gently upward and then jiggle back down. Watching the mother walking over to him and gently touching his ear. "Despite how long it been from the accident. It still causes a nerve of the ear to sting, the doctors say you were lucky. That it didn't mess with your hearing." She informed while tentatively rubbing and caressing his ear, smiling softly at the light purr the boy is giving off.

Even moving close to his ear and began to lightly lick it. Sending funny sensations through the boy, while shuddering a bit. Questioning of why the mother is licking his ear, in which she responded back with a smirk. "Please dear, dotting parents always lick their wounded children. It helps them to heal up, I been doing this for years." She teased out and continued licking the ear a bit more, before stopping and reaching down. Too playfully did a big lick to his cheek, causing Kurean to shake badly, before slapping his hand against the cheek.

"MOM!" He protest and felt the mother continuing with the teasing and playfulness. As she continues moving forward and licking at his cheek, laughing when doing so and enjoying the thrashing the boy is letting out. "Mom, stop-stop! It tickles, it tickles!" He cried out feeling tears going into his eyes from resisting to laugh.

"Aw come on, my strong man isn't afraid to be lick by his mom?" Fayli giggled out and stops her licking on the boy, hovering literally above him on the chair. Smiling with a loving expression on her face, watching the boy swiping and cleaning the spot of his cheek. Before pausing and shifting his blue eyes at her own, wondering what was up. Feeling her breasts pressing against the side of his arm, that somehow sank between her boobs and bikini top- afraid to move or make sudden jerks with his arm.

Fayli then stuck her tongue out with a giggle and removed herself from him. "You really do have amnesia huh?" She stated with a playful wink. "That's good cause you always storm off, whenever I try and clean your face or injuries." She stated and sits back down. Waiting for the timer to go off for their lunch, resting a hand against her chin.

Feeling her boobs flattening against the table top and making them bigger than before. Watching her blushing son stare at her, before clearing her throat. "Anyway so that is what happened to your ear. How the group began, with you and Zero it actually started when you guys were in middle-school." She informed and looks down to the table with a solemn look, having quite a soul searching expression on her face, while looking to the side.

Having Kurean to soften his look and folded his ears back. "The bullying been at the Pokemon battle academy for a long time now. Before even you were born and has only gotten worse over time. I was afraid of having you there, but considering it is the only school around these parts. And moving to another town will be a hassle? I- well had no choice but to send you there." Sh stated and removed her chin from the hand, before raising the other hand. "I was thinking of home school, though considering Krystal is also going to a public school? I figured it wouldn't be fair that only you have home school."

Then leans her head down, twirling a finger around her left ear. "Then again the cost of it Is bit much for me. Even as a hostess..." The mom stated and earn a little ah from Kurean, nodding his head as it made sense.

He did however finally got the answer he needed when his lunch was finished, or they're lunch were finished and brought to the table. The mother had explained exactly what he needed and figuring out why the bullying situation is horrible at the school. Ever since the last School national battle tournament ended, the winner of said schools are allowed one free request despite what anyone says or even the principle say. And that the winner last year had made it so that, Fully evolve Pokemon have the privilege to do whatever they want, whether it be skipping classes, going out of the school yard or bullying those who are below them, to even having intercourse with whoever they wanted!

Thus making the school quite the unruly place to be, though of course. Fayli has also explained the winner of last year tournament, made it so that there are limitations to what they can or can't do. But since the passing of the previous champ, Pokemon now are taking advantage over the ruling he placed and has begun going wild- despite the protest of pre evolution Pokemon students and their parents.

And Zero apparently looked up to the champion so much, he believed that he and Kurean. Will be the next champions and rulers of the school. Thus forming up a gang of their own or in this case, a battling team to enter the tournament. "...I know am going to regret asking this." Kurean gulped while looking to his mother, who had quite a messy face and tilted her head cutely to the side.

Having some berry crumbs on her mouth and cheeks, making Kurean to choke back a laugh and puffing his cheeks from how adorable she looks. In which had the mother lower one brow and ear, asking through her eyes of what's funny. "You...you have some..." Kurean started saying though his body move before she could even react.

Watching her son lean forward and placing his right hand against her left cheek. Causing her eyes to dilate a bit and froze in place- too then feeling his finger slide across her cheek and wiping away what looked to be juices and berry crumbs. Having the mother's heart racing and thumping against her chest, before immediately calming down and stuck her tongue from her son teasingly saying. "Here I thought my sister and I are the children." He teased with some laughter.

"Sh-Shut up! I can be a child at heart, nothing wrong with a mother being cute!" Fayli retorted while crossing her arms under her breasts. Forcing them upward and slightly slipping bit off her bikini top. Having Kurean to shake his head and let out a calming breath, before the mom focus on the question he is about to ask. "Any-any way! What was it you were going to ask?"

Kurean nods and softly looks away. "Right um, so what was it that Zero and I wanted- if we were going to win the tournament?" He asked and waited for Fayli to answer. Watching the female Jackal eyes stare at him for few minutes, then looking down at the table. Then side-way glance whispering the same words he asked, no doubt thinking over what it is they wanted. Too then watch her ears fold backward and continued crossing her arms with a hum.

"Oh!" Fayli ears shot upward from remembering. "Well I don't remember what you wanted. But for Zero, he actually wants to be the new ruler of the school. Establishing the same rules as the previous champion." Then looked away with bit of disgust, "but a bit more brutal though. Not only did he wanted respect and be seen as the ruler of said school? But, he made it clear that anyone who disrespect him or his friends will be severely punished. And if your a female...well." She then growled dangerously. Considering she didn't want Kurean to know, what will happen if a female Pokemon disrespects them.

Though kind of brought a shock to hear when Kurean, slammed his hands onto the table and stood up. "What you serious!?" He exclaimed and stops himself, before blowing his cover. Watching the mom stared wide-eye at the boy, too then smiling softly when he sat down. "Sorry..."

"Don't be, you have every right to be mad." Fayli then gets up from the chair and walking behind the boy and then leans down. Bringing him into a loving and caring hug, not caring if he is sinking between her cleavage and boobs, enjoying the warmth his head and fur brings to him. "Honestly, you were always silent when it came too the tournament. Never once telling Zero what it is you wanted if you guys do win." She cooed out and nuzzle against the side of his face, making the boy to feel really uncomfortable about this. She's definitely taking the 'dotting mother' role seriously, even laughed a bit when she licked his cheek couple of times.

"Anyway come on let's eat, before your sister comes and starts whining." She giggled out and joked, while removing herself form the boy and sat back down. "Then we can go over your homework and see what it is you missed. Then washing up for bed." Fayli stated and points at him with a smile. "My boy ain't going to bed all dirty and slightly bruised from his fight. " She said and resume eating, making Kurean to stare and watch her for couple of minutes and fondly smiled.

_"She reminds me so much like my mom, it is scary to see."_ He then eye smiled and tilt his head watching her some more, along with how slightly cute she's being with her food. Laughing on the inside when her body shook, to then sticking out her tongue to wipe away any seeds she might have ate. Looking quite disgusted at it like a child, "_Heh, I wouldn't mind having her as my Pokemon partner."_

He then look down at his food and felt the smile go away, "_Then again after what happened to me? I don't think I'll ever be able to turn back to human, Arceus...probably gave me a second chance in life."_ The boy began eating while he continue his thoughts. Glad that his and Garnet's planned worked out! Little rough on the execution, but he finally got the answers he needed and why it is that. Zero's gang is behaving as such and being bullies!

They're hoping to win the National School Tournament league, in order to continue the last champions legacy. By making them the complete rulers of the school and with their actions and behavior to the students to even being quite provocative with the female students? No one...will be able to have a happy life there. "Thanks mom..."

"Hm?" Fayli lifted her head up and stare at the boy. "Thanks?" She repeated and then felt her heart going into her chest, when the boy...her son. For the first time in her life, finally giving her a real and genuine smile on his face! With a tilt of his head and having a fangy smile, causing her to have flashes of him being a Riolu, who would always give that honest smile!

"Thanks for telling me this, I think I know what I can do now or prepare myself in the future." He stated and went back to eating. Making the mother jackal to stare at him, watching the boy eating with new fond energy and vigor- no doubt still having doubts and questions of what he should do. But something tells her with her beating heart and red tint going to her cheeks.

She knows he will do the right thing and make sure everyone...will have a good life. She look down at her plate and silently places a hand on her heart. Grinning brightly to herself with even bigger blush, "_I know you can...you just needed a chance!"_

The mother then happily gets up from her chair and just rushes over to the boy. Grabbing him and bringing him into a very tight and happy hug! Laughing and giggling about, choking the boy and having his face be shove deep into her breasts, suffocating him badly! "Oh you are so welcome Kurean! You, you don't know how happy I am to hear that!" She glee out and just continued spinning the two of them around, having the boy struggle and muffle out how he is unable to breathe!

In which Krystal finally arriving to the house and saw the two of them. Before excitement bubble in her and join in the fun and tackles the two into the ground. "Not sure what's going on, but I like it! Let me in on the action!" Giggle the young sister who shoved Kurean deeper into the mom's boobs. Causing the mother to let out a faint but happy moan, wrapping her arms some more with Krystal now!

Xxx

After that excitement was over and the day ending. With Kurean having quite the embarrassing moment with the washroom, considering his mom. Had apparently made a point of wanting to help him and join the boy in the showers. Believing that he may have forgotten how to use the showers properly, in which she would be right- considering Pokemon and all. But seeing how things look similar to the human world?

There were no problems of him using it, though cause of the amnesia plot? He could not argue with the mother and had to allow it- he really should have thought that ahead. Cause not only was it embarrassing, but the mom join in the tub with him. Having him between her legs while being behind him. Forcing him to constantly lean back into her, having his head and neck get swallowed up against her breasts- and feeling her hands roaming and combing through his body. He thought he was going to lose it, even more so- when Fayli had him to face her and washing over her front and back!

Which he did had his eyes closed through the entirety of the bath. Went to ask her why, though before he could the mom told him how she misses these days when he and Krystal bath with her and had washed over each other bodies. Indicating that this is the norm for the family, but ever since Kurean gotten older and evolved into Lucario- the boy had forced himself away from doing family bathing and wanted nothing to do with them anymore.

Which he can't blame him, the dotting mother is quite persistent of making sure he remembered everything about washing up and reaching certain spots he dare not speak of. Especially when his hands felt her grabbing them, and guiding them too her boobs and slowly down to her thighs.

He shook himself out of those train of thoughts and let out a chuckle, "She's just being a dotting mom- wanting me to understand where to wash." Kurean said to himself, while opening his eyes and staring up towards his bedroom ceiling. Then turning onto his side..."School national tournament huh? And the reasoning for the bullying happened in the first place. Along with Pokemon having intercourse with one another." Flashes of his fight with Machamp came to his thought, to even a worst case scenario.

If he hadn't step in and help Krystal and her friend? That Machamp would have had ways with them and forcing the girls into something they did not want. "..." The boy had a serious look on his face and closed his eyes, not wanting to think of that happening to Krystal. Or anyone for that matter, but knows he can't help and save them all- he can't be there all the time and stopping those, who do get forced to mate with the group. "What am I to do...what can I do?" He mused out and rolled onto his back and sighed.

Feeling sleep finally coming to him, with his last train of thought being. "_Can I even win something like that? I am not a Pokemon, I can't...fight like them."_ He said with a tired tone. Having someone at the door listening in on him. Having a hand gently place against their heart, having a smile on their face before walking away from the door.

Leaving a note on the table outside of his room, with the words in bold "**Find Garreck"**

_ "With the answers that I need has been finally found? I am on the step to figuring out what I can do, to help this school and the bully situation. Even though I do not know how to fight, or even behave like a Pokemon. Kurean's mom helped out greatly for me and learning exactly how things began._

_ And with the note I found outside of my room, I get curious of who this Pokemon is. Which is quite a story I tell ya, so till our next session. I will see you next time."_

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Hey everyone sorry for the erm...well long update. Things haven't been going well in real life and that it is becoming bit difficult to getting a lot of writing done. Though thankfully it isn't effecting me to stop writing in general.**

**Just having a hard time finding the time or place to even get some writing done. But won't stop me from getting the chapters written and posted though, just be bit slower lol.**

**There was suppose to be a full on lemon scene in this chapter. But decided against it, on the account I want to try and keep things at 15 pages. Although the start of the lemon began around page 14 and...well yeah took awhile to finish it or make a short lemon scene in itself. Though guess its because wanted to show case what this Teacher does and do to her students.**

**So yeah...Anyway without further adieu, hope you all enjoy and have fun reading.**

**xxx**

**Chapter 4: Finding the Brother Pokemon!**

The next day has arrived as the early sun began to rise up from the horizon. Making the school be blanketed by its nice warm air. Reflecting off from the windows that reflected the sun rays into the halls and classes. The principle office cold be seen in the far left side of the front of the school, with Garcia the Serperior. Moving about and bringing papers around the room and onto her desk, sighing lightly as she went and down on her chair.

Making her breasts squish against the top of her desk. Daring to pop open her nice looking dress shirt and white T underneath. Her eyes close and tail wagging left to right in meditation like state. Before opening her eyes and looking towards the second person who is also in the room. Patiently sitting on a chair and smirking seductively towards the Principle, not a care in the world of the attire she is wearing today.

"When you told me to see you and explain something. I didn't expect to see you so stress out Miss Garcia," came the sultry voice. Who leans forward and rests an elbow against her lap. Wagging her large yellow red tip fur tail through the back of the seat. Having her top be left open completely down her abs. Exposing her white fluffy G cups to the world too see- that bounced and jiggle within her black semi-transparent tight bra, that's struggling to keep them in. With the last button popping off to free more of her luscious and rounded looking boobs for Garcia to see.

All the while wearing quite the shortest of all formal skirts, that seem to only go beyond the thighs. Leaving to imagination of whatever panties she might flash at her students. Along with having what seems to be stockings over top her tone and slender looking legs, exposing the black thong when she adjusted herself once more on the chair. Leaning against her other elbow, twirling her stick around. "So dear is there something you wanted to tell me about or are there any students of your choice, being bullied that need to be rectify?" Asked the purple eye Delphox teacher.

Making Garcia to stare irritably at her first. Before shaking her head and leans back with closed eyes. "In a sense you could say that. I just gave my daily report to those who has been watching over the school." She informed making Delphox to harden her look and sat upright. "Explaining to them about the situation that Fayli has placed..." Garcia then open her eyes and look towards the fox. "Let's just say '_they'_ aren't happy with what she is doing. But feel for her even though what she is doing is wrong and messing with the order like that. Just to change fate for her son is ridiculous." She hissed while thrashing her tail a bit.

Having Delphox to hum and nod lightly. "Yeah that is true, messing with the order like that. Just to show you can change fate, of someone is really dumb." Then sighs and places a hand against her face, gently stroking it a bit before closing her eyes in thought. "Then again considering what has happened the past ten times she did this? Makes you wonder if she really only cares for her own selfish needs, or just wants to have a life. Where 'he' is never going to disappear." Stated the fox and then giggle lightly, licking her lips as she looks to the side.

"Although I honestly don't mind. Toying with him and having him do 'extra' credit to boost his Sex ed class grades." Then shuddered and already feeling her womanhood eager and hunger for the boy. "_Oooh~_ is it magical- too bad I can't manipulate the females to have fun with him. Like I did with the one psychic Eeveelution." She giggled. "Never seen a girl and boy moan in such lovable manner before it made my nipples."

"PLEASE stop!" Garcia growled out with a red blush and shaking her head. "There's a reason why I told you not to bring what you do to the students in this room!" She hissed out and even had her eyes glowing threateningly, making Delphox to giggle bashfully and apologizing. Only to then fold her ears upward when Garcia cleared her throat. "Actually, that is exactly why your here- Savanna." She said and had the fox lower a brow.

"You see the boy has been acting out of place yesterday. As if his entire personality did a 360," She started saying and watched Savanna become interested now, placing a hand under her chin. "He didn't know what he was doing, he had no clue where the classes were- even asking Talia- Miss Dragonair of his homeroom. Of where the other classes were at and informed me about it. Too which", then shrugs her shoulders and leans against her desk. "To be fair she felt really good and proud of him asking her. Considering Kurean has never asked her for help at all before. Thus Talia actually came to me and asked if he was alright."

"I see," Savanna said and look away for a bit. "Considering him and his mom are the only Lucario's in town and their species, do tend to not ask for help at all. For being fighting type, it will feel odd having someone like him asking for directions all the sudden." She then turn her head back to the principle. "And when you called me about the boy. You mentioned something about the nurses learning about him having amnesia?"

"That's the thing," Garcia stated bluntly with a cold tone. "Despite the injuries he gotten from one of the students who," then grimace a bit and look to the side. "Granted, picking on his sister and her friend. Step in to stop him and gotten badly injured," then growled. "However..."

"No one with that kind of injury, let alone being pummel like that. Could get amnesia unless it got a heavy hit to the head." Savanna finished for her and began drumming the two ends of her stick against her lap. A tick of sorts she gotten when something doesn't seem right or is thinking really hard about the topic, "Who said he got amnesia if it wasn't the nurses?" Asked the Delphox curiously and looks at the Principle, who hummed and shook her head lightly.

"From what I heard while heading to the office, is that one of the students. Name Garnet, has informed the nurses about Kurean's condition. So when the two told me about it, I had bit of suspicion that isn't the case." Garcia informed while then folding her hands and sighed, closing her eyes before opening them halfway.

"So what I want you to do and hopefully figure out. If he does have amnesia or not and prevent him from also seeking out Garreck." Garcia said. Causing the Delphox to raise a eyebrow, wondering why it is she wanted the boy to not find him? "I have reasons but for now I don't want to relay them yet. Something I need to dig into, so I need you to prevent him from finding the Pangoro."

Making Savanna to hum lightly and shrugs. "Sure thing your the boss. So, what do you want me to do then." She giggled while licking her lips. "I'll be happy to try and get him behaving his old ways again. By doing "extra" credit for him, since he is bad whenever Sex ed class comes." She snicker and moaned lustfully. "And I do miss his body touching mine, it feels like it was meant to be him and I."

Having Garcia to groan lightly and shook her head. Already smelling the fox's pheromones leaking out from her body. "Tell me again why I hired you to do sex ed?" She stated sarcastically while lifting a hand to her nose. Then deadpan towards Savanna who giggled out and waved her wand around.

"Cause I am good at it and it helps calm the students, from taking advantage of anyone else." Savanna lied and laughed. "Nah I'm joking, the reason you hired me. Is because I am good at my job of course, that and having fun with the students and messing with them is a blast." Then snicker. "Especially when I get to use my psychic powers on them and-"

"Alright I get it!" Garcia whined out and shivered a bit. "Please just make sure you prevent Kurean, from seeing Garreck. Who knows what kind of troubles the two of them will get into." Stated the principle. Causing the fox to tilt her head and wagging her tail with interest. "Trust me, it will just be troublesome to explain."

"Alright," Shrugged Savanna while getting up and happily stretching her arms above her head. Causing her large G cups to bounce about and push forward when doing so. Making Garcia to blush a bit at the sight of the busty fox's boobs, looking like they want to bust loose. "Then I'll be sure to make his hormones raging for me or possibly the other students in my class. Should exhaust him enough to not, being able to attend to other classes. Or even meeting Garreck." Purred the fox while she turned around and sway her way towards the door.

Having the Principle to groan lightly at the sight of the mini-skirt the teacher is wearing. Almost able to see her ass and pantyhose. Now knowing why it is she hired the fox to being the sex ed teacher, the fox is quite sexy and alluring that any female or male Pokemon. Will be enchanted by her looks and body alone and with her manipulation of her psychic powers. She can even cause the students hormone to reach breaking point, by caressing or groping them with her psychic powers.

"Actually who will be in your class today?" Garcia suddenly asked. Making Savanna to stop halfway through the door and look towards her. "Cause if we want Kurean not meeting with Garreck, we will need another Pokemon who just want to mate with him, and nothing else. Especially if they hear how good he is." Stated the Principle.

_"You really don't want him to meet Garreck. What exactly are you afraid of?"_ Savanna thought to herself and look up in thought. "Well my class usually have about seven students. Surprisingly half of them is just females. Why?" Savanna asked while looking to the Principle. "Besides of course having one of the females wanting to jump Kurean and fuck the living daylights out of them." She giggled.

"Just curious cause there will be some specific Pokemon, who will want to feel a Lucario inside of them." Garcia then leans against her chair and breathed a sigh. "He is the only Lucario in this school and town, minus his mother. And considering how affectionate and passionate Lucario's can be when making love or out right mating with someone? People grow a addictive mindset of wanting to feel it every single day and minute." Then open a hand, "And because of that, I want to know if you have a student who has been interested in making love with the boy."

Savanna let out a low ah and shift her gaze to the right and hums. Thinking over who is usually in her class. "Too bad I don't get eeveelutions, cause they have tons of stamina when it comes to making love. Almost rivaling that of Lopunny...let's see." She then placed a finger under her chin. "Well there is this Luxio in my class who always looks over at him." She informed and look to Garcia. "Nice looking boobs and wide looking hips too. Though they're not big as any other Pokemon though, minus her thighs and ass. Her boobs could use some work though, being only C cups." Shrugged the female.

Making Garcia to hum and shook her head. "Doesn't matter, he will do anyone even if they don't have a good figure. Make her jump Kurean and then you do the rest. We have-" Then gets interrupted by Savanna who waved her hand up and down.

"Yeah, yeah~ Don't want him to meet Garreck. I got it, I got it." Savanna stated and opens the door. Before stopping halfway through the door and then grin towards the Principle. "Though don't get mad if Luxio parents gives you a call. Cause I am not going to be responsible for the girl's mental state." She snicker and closes the door. Leaving Garcia to herself in the room. Who then sighed out with a low breath of air.

Then reaching over to her desk phone and pulls it close. Dialing out numbers and then turned around to face the wall. "Hi it's me." She began speaking through the line. "Yeah she's on it right now, we're going to have another female help her out in keeping him distracted." She then shift her gaze too the phone and shook her head.

"No worries, Fayli doesn't always know whats going on in the school. Nor do I even informed her of what's happening, except for her son being in trouble or causing trouble." Then hums and laugh lightly. "If Savanna doesn't succeed in getting him back to normal? No, I believe in her and will have the boy behaving back to normal." Then laughed, "If not I can always have her forced herself on him in a private room and fill it with Pheromones. So not only will she have to succeed, but Kurean- young he is. Won't be able to resist her body and mind."

Then hums as the voice on the other line offer some other options to make it easier. "Did you just say your daughter is Luxio?" She asked bit surprised and heard a curious tone. "Nothing wrong, surprised you said that. Cause Savanna just told me about..." Then giggled. "Alright then since we have your permission. Anything else we should do to keep him busy?" She asked and let out a low gasp and widened her eyes, before they turn serious and shift them towards her picture frame. "...Okay, I'll see what I can do about 'her'..." She nods and says her goodbye before hanging up.

Then stared at the photo of her and Fayli. Too then harden her look and baring her teeth, "_Keep telling you to not mess with people's fate, and look what it get ya."_ Then slams the picture frame hard onto the desk! Causing it to break and walks away from it. "_I can't help you now nor will I, now that you got their attention! Wish you the best of luck Fayli."_

xxx

Outside of the school and being dropped off, Kurean exit out of his mother's car and turned around to face her. Smiling when she lea forward and brightly smile back saying, "Alright, you have a good time okay? Make sure to not cause any trouble or get into trouble." She told him, watching the boy nod and adjust his bag.

"But what about...you know?" Kurean asked still playing the amnesia very well. Hinting about any girls who would or want to mate with him and have well sex. Having the mother to hum lightly and shift her gaze up. "Cause from what you told me of my past. I can be quite...well the womanizer...or force them to well." Having Fayli to giggle out.

"You can always refuse them, but if the females though have attack moves that's strong against ya? You might want to take it." Fayli stated and felt bit of well, odd jealousy going through her body. "And remember I did managed to teach you Force Palm again. And how it works, so if a girl is being pushy or making you feel uncomfortable." Then flinched when a golden blur came rushing towards Kurean and knocking him straight down to the ground.

Making Fayli to sweat drop and leans up to see who it was. Only to then burst out laughing at the sight of Garnet! Who is happily cradling him and rubbing gently against him, while eye smiling and rubbing her hands against his chest. "Hello Kurean! Hope your feeling better and good from yesterday." She barked happily to then lift her upper body, turning towards Fayli. "Hi Kurean's mom," she greeted with a toothy smile.

Feeling Kurean welcoming Garnet but also doing his best to remove her off from his body. Grunting and growling out irritably, as well choking a bit from the girl sitting on top of his chest. "Hey Garnet- just telling Kurean here about the girls and how he can refuse." Said the mother laughing with the way Garnet, kept wagging her tail. "Thanks again for helping him yesterday."

Which had the girl nodding and happily pounds a hand against her right breast. Pushing her weight down more into the boy. Who is now gasping out for air, "Of course! He is my best friend after all-" then flinched when Fayli cooed out and drummed her fingers against the steering wheel. Watching the wolf flattening her ears and chuckling nervously when she said.

"And it isn't because you forced to make love with him, hmm~" Fayli cooed out before laughing and shaking her head. "It's okay, honestly surprised you haven't done so in the past." Then began adjusting the gears in the car. "Anyway, think you could help him out today? There is a lot he still don't remember and be important, if he sees 'someone' that can help with this situation." She hinted. Getting Garnet to open her green eyes some more, while swishing her tail left and right. Ignoring the pleas and breathless help from Kurean.

Then grinned, "Sure thing! I can help him out best I can. Thankfully, we're almost have the same classes today. So it shouldn't take long to finding this person you speak off." Then waves. "Alright off you go Kurean's mom!" She giggled and laughed when the mom waved back and headed off. While watching the car drive off in the distance, before disappearing behind some hills and buildings. "Your mother is very nice, as usual! No wonder you were raised right-" She began saying only to stop when she look down and saw Kurean having swirls in his eyes. "OH GOSH!"

She then jumped away from him causing her skirt to fly up when doing so. Flashing lot of males and females of her pink thong today. Then watching the girl rushing over to the boy's upper body and lift him up. Shaking him wildly, "Kurean don't you faint on me now! Wake up, wake up!" She shouted and began slapping his face rapidly, before yelping when he grabbed her wrists. Having bit of a swollen cheek glaring at the now sheepish wolf.

"I. Am. Awake..." Kurean groaned after shaking himself back to normal and sat up. Though felt his face bump into Garnet's breasts, causing him to open his eyes and then back away. "Whoa sorry!" He exclaimed and then deadpan when the girl. Just had a teasing smiling and giggling about with her tail wagging happily.

"No worries! Touch them whenever you want, of course with my permission." Teased the girl while then standing up and hooking her hand with his and helps him up on his feet. Getting some stares and looks from the other students, with one shyly watching the two behind a tree. Wagging her star shape tail up and down. Giggling at how friendly the two were being and happy, to seeing them being friends again. "So, who is this someone your mom wants you to look for?" Garnet asked with a curious gaze.

As the two of them began heading to the school, being sure not to run into his and Zero's group when doing so. Watching the boy shake his head a bit and raised a hand. "Well the note she left on the table outside of my room. Told me to look for someone name Garreck?" He asked with a curious tone and look ahead. "Whoever that is, but she seems to hint that Garreck might help me out. With what I am not sure, but all I know when driving here to school. Is that..." then shift his eyes at her when they got to the doors and stopped.

"We're apparently friends? Or used to be and I have a feeling she is kind of lying." Which chuckle and had Garnet snickering while covering her mouth. "Granted, considering I am faking to have..." then look around a bit to see if they weren't being listen on. Lean over and whispered out. "Amnesia, I think she is hoping to alter Kurean's memories."

Garnet hums as she thought it over, resting an arm under her breasts to hold onto her left elbow. Leaning against her right leg. "Hmm, I don't know anyone by the name of Garreck." Then closed her eyes with a hum. "I definitely know 'Kurean', knows nobody of the name or I would have seen him with a Pokemon name Garreck." She informed while then swinging her arms behind her back smiling. "But since we both have the same class, I am sure we can ask around and get some answers."

Kurean nods and heads on inside of the school halls. "True, though we also have to be wary about Zero and the other bullies." Then sighs. "Especially those Pokemon who might get bully. It's hard enough I control myself, from helping them and stopping the bullies. I am afraid if I keep it up, people will start to question my sanity."

This had the female Pokemon who head inside the school gates, and sneak her way towards the staircase. Too hide behind a wall, to listen in on Kurean and Garnet, humming lightly as her ears flinched and twitch from the conversation they were having. Making the lion cub to peek lightly over the wall, shifting her yellow eyes cutely at Kurean and to Garnet whenever one of them talks.

Garnet nods as she continued pushing her breasts up a bit, having a cleavage be form within her white shirt. "Yeah that is true, considering how much Pokemon you kind of helped out yesterday. Had some of the mon's in Zero's group. Wondering what gotten into ya." She stated and began heading inside with the boy. Having the Luxio squeak a bit and run around the wall of the stairs and heads up after them.

Knowing she will be late for school too if she didn't get in. "And is why I don't want to bring attention to me when that happens." Kurean groaned while lowering his tail. Then scratching behind his ear lightly with a sigh. "But guess it's going to be hard to ignore those feelings." He stated having the Luxio behind them to tilt her head lightly, curious of what he means?

"Hey if you help, you gotta help! Nothing wrong with that." Garnet grinned and slapped his back, causing him to jolt forward and regain his balance. "Nothing wrong with sticking up towards the bullies. If anything, it brings a better light in ya." She said and faces forward, then hummed when she saw a Kirlia- Celia she believes, rushing her way over to them with bit of out of breath. "Speaking of Pokemon you help." Giggle Garnet, making Kurean to stand up and face forward. Coming to a stop when Celia approached them and began breathing lightly.

Then cutely smiles up to the two, "Mo-morning Kurean, Garnet! " Which the two replied back with their own and eye smiled. "Kurean, I know a lot of things happened yesterday. But I-I wanted to properly thank you for helping me with the Arbok." She beamed and folded her hands in front of her waist, then began swaying left to right. "I mean...did felt weird getting help from you. Considering..." then couldn't help but giggle and laugh. "My such happy emotions coming from the two of you!" Giggle the girl while blushing uncontrollably! "Did something happened?"

"You could say that," Garnet giggled. "Just our friendship is rekindled is all." Stated the girl while then smiling after Kurean also smile. Then both blinked their eyes when Celia let out a low gasp and lifted a finger.

"Oh right, I almost forgot." Celia then felt her face heating up more as she opens her bag and takes out something. "I...I made this for you Kur-Kurean, during Battle item class." She started saying and pulls out what looked to be a hand made scarf, with a red coloring too it and bit. Zigzag in a way that she laughed bashfully. "I had...a hard time knitting properly, that um. The scarf came out all zigzag." She giggle and hands it to him.

"Oh thanks!" Kurean beamed and happily accepts it and looks at it. "Looks really well done and unique with the Zigzag." He said and laughed when the girl, face went entirely red and looking down at the floor. Too then covering her eyes in a giggling fit. "Thank you very much Celia, I'll be sure to wear it when I get the chance." He grinned and hummed when the girl, eyes went completely swirly eye and just out right giggling frantically before running off!

"Glad you like it!" She burst out while wobbling about and doing her best to keep her balance or her emotions under control. With Kurean tilting his head cutely, confused of why she is behaving like that. That he couldn't help but look to Garnet.

Who shook her head and gently places her hand against his back. "Come on you, even you don't mean too- but you are quite the charmer." Garnet joked and had Kurean asking what does that mean. Earning some more chuckle from the girl, including the Luxio who was following behind them. "Come on, let's go and see if we can figure out who Garreck is." Stated the girl and walking around the corner with the boy.

Making Luxio to pause and hummed lightly, "Garreck?" She repeated while standing in the crossroads of the school halls. Tilting her head lightly while swishing her tail left and right. "Huh, I wonder if they mean that Pangoro?" She hummed and then flinched when she felt something trail up her spine and a alluring voice whispering out.

"Ooh~ so you have an idea who that is hmm?" Came the alluring voice and followed by giggling. When Luxio let out a yelp and swiftly spun herself around and sighed. "Hello dear, seems like you've been eavesdropping." Giggle Savanna, the Sex ed Delphox teacher! Who has quite the playful look in her eyes and swishing her tail curiously.

"Oh-oh um..." Luxio lower her head. "Y...Yeah I-I did, I didn't mean too though. Just...happened that we have same classes today. Least two of the same classes and was curious, what the two were talking about and." Then blushes when she felt Savanna placing a finger on her lips and gently poke her nose.

"It's alright dear, honestly this helps me out greatly." Savanna stated with a giggle. Petting Luxio head, making the girl to hum curiously at her and felt her blush growing. "Say Lucina, how about you help me out with something; that could prevent Kurean from finding this Garreck." She mused out and began turning the girl around and guiding her from the back, towards where her class is.

"Um, o-okay? But why don't you want him...?" Lucina tried to asked and just kept feeling herself being guided towards Savanna's class, with both hands now resting against her shoulder blades. Then blushing crimson at what she said next.

"I actually do want him to find Garreck. But I also want to have fun with him before he does so, and you my pretty little electric type." Giggle the fox girl while leaning Lucina head against her large breasts. Making the girl gulp audibly at what kind of plans Miss Savanna will have with her and Kurean. "And considering how much you stare and look over him, stalking him and follow him around during school hours." She said, making Lucina tremble at the idea of Savanna knowing she built a crush on the Lucario!

Which honestly something she didn't want to have. Considering what he and Zero does to female Pokemon, or taking advantage of the Tournament rules. But over time of actually stalking per-say, she grew a fondness for the boy and got to know him on...a faraway aspect of things. "So what do you say...want to have fun in Sex class?" Giggled the fox, while then deepening her voice. "If you don't I can tell your mother, that you've been having feelings for a bad Pokemon. No doubt it won't look good for your family's company business." She chortle out, opening the door to her classroom.

With Lucina whining lightly as she didn't want her parents knowing! Let alone find out she is falling in love, to someone at school and not a partner company in town. She lower her ears and her eyes and sighed out. "Do...Do I have a choice?" Then yelps out when the fox shoves her into the class and shuts the door by saying.

"Nope!" And giggled loudly as she began planning things with Lucina and how they're going to have fun with the boy. But also the entire class, to which Lucina really wished she could have kept her distance on Kurean. Silently apologizing to him of what's about to come.

Xxx

No luck, Kurean thought to himself as he began heading out from the Evolution class. He and Garnet did their best of figuring out or gaining info of where Garreck might be. Or who Garreck is, by asking around the classes they go too or attend at. All getting the same results of either not being told who he is, a lot of Pokemon refusing to even speak with Kurean. On the account the bad reputation the boy has in the school.

With some just not caring and why they should even tell him who Garreck is. Defending the Pokemon from him and afraid he is just finding a target, to bully. Which he doesn't blame them! Considering how many Pokemon Kurean and Zero's group has messed with, bullied and even attacked or forced themselves on.

It is going to be impossible to even getting one of the classmates to work with him. HELL! He even asked his sister Kristy and her friend Sasha, a very shy Braixen; if they know of anyone name Garreck. Too which the two look at one another and shook their heads, though did got some clues of yesterday from Kristy. Saying how there was a Pangoro who helped defended him and a Eevee. Who tried her best help save Kurean from the beat down.

Though then said her apologies for that's all she can or could remember of the fight. Too then giggle wildly when the boy smiled brightly and rubbed her head, thanking the girl! Too even doing it to Sasha, who blushed tomato red and froze in place when it happen. Then cooed out happily when he rubbed her head gently, thanking her too- causing the fox to ask why he thanking her, when she didn't do anything? Only to then look away shyly when he began leaving, told her how he made sure Kristy was safe from harm!

But either than those two, all he got to go on now is a Pangoro. "_I guess that is the best lead I have right now. Kristy and Sasha were great help though, if a Pangoro went out of they're way to help out? Then they must hate the bully situation that's going on."_ Kurean thought to himself and stops in front of a door- one he heard bad things about it. That Garnet highly warned him about this class, that she openly avoids and skips out on!

But considering the boy himself is still have strikes on him and needing to be rid of them. He has to attend every class, Garnet. Told him how it used to be the old Kurean's favorite class- till complications came into his life, especially with the teacher. Stating how he skips out on the class because he gets manipulated a lot. Or Miss Savanna loves to mess with the students inside, both females and males.

But if Kurean right now wants any leeway in school and not get into trouble. He has to attend the class and the rest of the school day, just to reset those strikes. Apparently he was doing alright yesterday, but ever since the fight in the lunchroom. His strikes has stayed, which the boy growled lightly with his ears folded back. "_Which apparently what Garnet has told me, the teachers who were watching the fight and letting it happen to me. Has somewhat a bad bias to me in particular, or Lucario species in general."_

Which is honestly wrong to be honest. Guess it's because Kurean is quite the strong Pokemon of this generation of school, teachers grew somewhat a hatred towards him...and his worrywart mother. Sighing and figuring to letting it go for now. He better enter the class and pray for the best. Opening up the door and entering inside of it. The boy hummed a bit when he noticed that the room, is filled with more females than males. Making him raise a curious brow of why that is? And began heading over to find his desk, doing his best not to stare at the girls.

Who were whispering and chatting to one another, catching some "think she will choose me as demonstration?"or "I hope the teacher shows off my curves to the boys." Making Kurean to shake his head, now understanding why there's more girls now. Seems like the female Pokemon take this class, to show off their bodies to the guys. In order to have them become interested in them.

He smiled when he found a spot just behind a Luxio. Who flinched and lifted her book up high in order to cover her face, with her tail twitching and flinching in hopes not being spotted or seen. Making Kurean to shake his head lightly and began walking down the row to the free desk behind her. When he approached the desk, the girl's eyes shifted up to him before squeaking and facing back at the open book. Too then shaking when Kurean stopped and spoke to her, "Good day! Everything alright, you seem to be shaking a lot." He asked her with a tilt of his head.

Earning more shaking and trembling from the girl that she felt her eyes about to swirl up. "G-G-G-G-G-Good day!" She stuttered out and began moving her head too him. Shaking violently, "I...I am f-f-f-fine! Just nervous is all!" She said and then look up at the boy. Then felt her body suddenly relaxing when he places a hand on her shoulder smiling down at her.

"Don't be, I feel nervous too- haven't entered this class in a long while." Kurean stammered out and scratched the side of his cheek. Before removing his hand from her shoulder, that Lucina couldn't help but feel cold without it. "But I am sure we both will get through this!" He beamed and sat down at his desk. "Name's Kurean by the way...yours?"

The girl turn her body a bit and then smiled softly to Kurean. "It's, It's Lucina..." She said and then closed her eyes in bit of fright. Making the boy to raise a brow and then watched the girl give a apologetic look. "I hope you can forgive me for what will happen." She stated and faces forward. Making the boy be curious of what she meant? Unaware the danger he is about to enter in this class.

As for Lucina, she is kind of glad she managed to pull herself out of the situation between her and Savanna. Not wanting to be manipulated or having her body be shown off- too even joining in with the teacher during her 'fun' time with Kurean. Has been told by the teacher since she didn't want to be part of the fun, she can least do one thing for her and that is too lock both doors of the class. From the outside! To prevent Kurean from leaving or escaping in case he starts chickening out on her.

Something she won't be proud doing, "Just hope you won't hate me okay." Lucina said one last time, and before Kurean could even ask what she means. The door opened up and revealed the teacher who will be teaching a lesson for today. Striding herself in and having quite the sway in her hips, thrusting them outward whenever she walks. Having the miniskirt form nicely against her curves and calves, that they seemed to be struggling to not rip apart. Showing off those tone legs of hers that are in pantyhose, not a shame at all if the skirt will pull up once in awhile or stretches outward when bending over to her desk.

Showing off an amazing ass of hers too even bending further against her desk. About to reveal her panties underneath the pantyhose, then stood upright. Playfully tugging her skirt down before turning around and face the students. Who nearly whistle or gasp at the size of her G cups, that seems to be bursting through her white top and popping buttons from her shirt. Forming quite the large cleavage of her body, showing off the white furs of her supple boobs. Too even revealing what seems to be a black frilly bra under the shirt. "Alright, class shall we begin?" She licked her lips, sending shivers down to everyone, including Kurean, spines. As the class begins!

Xxx

Kurean now understands why the Lucario skips out on this class and never returns. The boy had to sit and watch idly at some of the students. Being used as examples or demonstrations with the class. The poor female Seal who wasn't part of the gossiping girls, had began freaking out and screaming out towards the teacher of not using her as an example. Forcing the girl to be frozen in midair by her psychic powers, spinning her to face the class and began yelping and gasping out! When the shirt of hers were being pulled off her body!

Forcing her boobs to be revealed to the entirety of the class, while being tease by Savanna. How she's daring of not wearing a bra today. Making the female Seel to whimper out and began moving, when psychic energy began surrounding her C cups and nipples, pulling and tugging at them. All the while twisting and pinching her nipples, explaining to the class about the female body to the class. Too even explaining how to pleasure a girl the right way, causing the Seal to moan and coo out lustfully when her breasts were being massage and vibrating wildly in front of everyone. Too even gritting her teeth and squealing out lustfully, when her boobs were being pulled to their limits and smack back against her body.

Then yelps and screams violently at how she was turned around, forcing her upper down downward and raising her ass into the air! Followed by her skirt being pulled down and panties, to reveal her bare rear to the class. Including the psychic energy trailing towards her ass cheeks and womanhood, causing the Pokemon to squeal and moan especially louder- with the teacher going on and explaining how certain parts of the female Pokemon body, can be quite sensitive.

Kurean and Lucina did their best not to look or stare. But were having a hard time doing so, especially with the lewd noises Seel is making, follow by the teacher emphasizing pleasures to the female body. Too even properly how to mate with one another, having a psychic force of energy start entering the Pokemon.

It was quite hard to take notes or even write them down. Kurean literally closed his eyes and cover his ears best he could. Not to hear any of this or listen to the lesson that's going on; especially since the student is being used as a live demonstration! Lucina sadly however couldn't help it and face forward by removing her fingers from her eyes, to watch what's happening to then closing them again feeling her body trembling and getting aroused from the noises!

Xxx

After the class was over and the demonstration being used by a Female Seel. Is over, the students went onto their business and began heading out, with few of the female Pokemon. Asking their friend if she is alright and okay? Watching the shaky and blushing Pokemon nod lightly, having quite a cloud nine look on her face. Expressing how despite being used and watched by many students in the class, it felt really good! Making her friends to shake their heads and laugh.

Lucina, who is heading on out too and doing her best not to tug against her skirt. For she did got kind of wet during the demonstration. Shifted her eyes towards Savanna, who just smiled towards her and then nods. Making the Luxio to blushed greatly and nods her head down in agreement. Heading on out of the room and close the door behind her. Leaving just the teacher and Kurean in the room!

Savanna giggled and laughed to herself, licking her lips excitingly as she looks over to the fumbling Lucario. Who is doing everything he can to grab his books and bags. "Kurean will you mind waiting a bit." Savanna suddenly said, causing Kurean to hum and look towards the teacher. Watching busty fox standing up from her seat. Purposely leaning far forward against her desk when doing so, showing off her cleavage and frilly bra inside her shirt. Too then having quite the hungry look in her eyes when she faced him. "It's a matter of not turning in your report yesterday." She grinned.

Making the boy to blink his eyes and then look up in thought. "R...Report? What-what report?" He asked and began sweating a bit, watching the way the teacher is swaying her way around the desk and began heading over to him. Slowly and alluringly, moving her hips so far out that it is beginning to cause her mini-skirt too stretch out and begin ripping from the sides.

"Oh that is right," Savanna laughed and began getting closer to the young Pokemon. Hearing the locks clicking of her classroom. Making the fox become even more daring as she smirk to him. "You were sent home after that fight yesterday. Never getting the chance to get your..._'extra credit'_" She purred out lustfully, while moving one hand up to her shirt buttons. And begins popping them out, causing the boy to stammer a bit and leans against his desk.

Watching the female literally undoing her shirt, making those large orbs of hers to slowly spill out from her top. While getting closer and closer too him, "So how about it Kurean? Want to catch up in my class and earn those extra credit. Like we always do?" She snicker and licked her lips, continuing to remove her buttons even further! Causing the jiggling orbs of her to become free and literally thrust out into the air! Making her to shiver and moan out, when she felt the cold air hitting them. Revealing her nice and firm looking abs and stomach, to even the frilly laced bra that seems to be struggling to even keep her G cups within them!

"Err, um that is, what...I." Kurean stammered out and ready to bolt right out of there! Now seeing why Kurean runs from this class. But before he could even run or get away from the leeching teacher? He felt what will be psychic powers surrounding his body, forcing him to go into the air!

"Ah, I don't think so my love." Savanna purred out with a needy voice. Rubbing her thighs roughly against one another, watching the boy struggle about in the air and trying to break free. "You been avoiding me for nearly two weeks now. I think it's only fair for me to have my fun, as well as your own." She purred out and began removing the boy's clothes! Ripping them apart with her powers in a hurry like fashion, while bringing him over to his desk. "But I believe since my lover hasn't turn in, any of his reports. I think a small punishment is in need." She giggled out and threw the rest of her shirt off into no man's land, while then slamming the boy down into his chair!

Flinging the desk towards the back of the room. Quickly bringing his wrists together and placing his arms behind his chair. Watching the boy panic and thrash about, doing everything to break through her hold. Only to then lean his head back when she pressed her nose against his own giggling with quite the sexual and hungry look. "It's bad to keep a woman waiting Kurean. Especially me, who you have quite the close and romantic interests."

Making Kurean to widen his eyes and lean bit further back. Before shuddering and moaning loudly when he felt the woman, moving her hands straight down to his crotch and began groping around his member. "R...Romantic?" He stuttered out and nearly growled when he felt her psychic powers. Vibrating and gyrating against his entire member within his pants! Feeling himself getting hard and erect quite easily and fast.

"Well, to me it feels romantic. But I prefer to be dominated and used by you whenever your sexually frustrated." She cooed out and began pushing her body against him. Feeling her large boobs squishing and expanding a bit against his chest. Watching in amusement of the boy's chin and lower jaw, being consumed and absorbed into her fluffy orbs. "And it's always fun having a jackal pound me and drill me into sexual bliss." She huskily said and lean her head towards his ears. Sending more chills down his spine, licking his ear while whispering out. "I want that bliss again Kurean, give it to me will you. Make me cry your name, make me moan your name, make me think nothing but your big meaty member pounding into me, breaking me in half and thinking nothing but you."

She then pulls away and flick her wand upward, opening up his pants and removing them from his legs! Causing Kurean to squeak a bit and turn completely red in the face. Watching his member literally springing upward in full view for the teacher to see. "OOOH! Look how it's welcoming me!" She purred out and drooled happily at the sight of his member. "Bigger than last time we made love..." She giggled with a drunken like state. Licking her teeth and lips, too then looking towards the panting and heavy breathing Lucario. "Oh what's wrong dear? We always do this." She purred and happily pushes his face right into her boobs. Causing the fox to shudder and letting out a loud squeal of pleasure.

Unaware that they have an audience watching them through the door window. Rubbing furiously between her legs, while using her star shape tail to go and probe around the back entrance of hers. With one hand grasping against her right breast, with the other between her legs.

"We...we shouldn't." Kurean tried to say between the female Pokemon boobs. But let out a alpha like growl and moan when he felt the pressure against his member. Intensifying in volumes, while feeling his face being absorb further into her boob. Feeling the nipples flicking and touching against his mouth, having a horrible time controlling himself. But knows it is a losing battle, considering his hormones were raging like mad and his Pokemon instincts. Just wants to rut her and make her scream for him!

"Nonsense!" Moaned the female fox, suffocating the boy completely now with her breasts. Grabbing onto them and pushing them heavily against his faces. Rubbing and grinding them up and down against his cheek, mouth and even roughly pushing tightly between his head. Moaning and cooing every often and shaking heavily, from feeling his breath just constantly hitting against her body. Enjoying the way her nipples will get pinched, whenever they touch or grind against his fangs. "We...ooh, we...mmm! Always do this, you always make me feel good and I always make you feel good!" She moaned and panted heavily, feeling drool beginning to come out from her mouth.

Then threw her head back when the boy growls and groans were beginning to vibrate and shake her bouncy orbs. Too then letting out a scream of pleasure when his will power began to waver and started licking against her boobs! Though reluctantly pull herself away and watched the heavy breathing Lucario, stare confusingly up at her and folding his ears back. Wondering if he did something wrong? "No worries...we're just now getting to the good part." Savanna mused out and threw her bra off!

Allowing her large breasts to be completely free from their confines! Making the boy to watch in wide eye expression, of the orbs just defying gravity and jiggling about. Showing off just how soft and round they were, before watching the teacher. Turn her body around and having her back face towards him, making the boy too then whimper out and whine at the way she began rocking and gyrating her hips.

Hooking her fingers and thumb against her mini-skirt and began pulling them down. Doing a little strip tease too him before she begins taking it off. Causing the pantyhose she's wearing to get crunched a bit and stretching out against her legs and waistline. Making Kurean member twitch and flinched wildly at the show he is being giving. Too then watching the woman bend all the way down with the skirt moving down her tone legs...revealing that she's not even wearing any panties at all beneath her pantyhose!

Causing his member to become fully erect and shook when her tail flicked and rub gently against it. Sending quite the pleasurably and tickling sensation through his body, then yelp lightly when she bounced her ass up and down, flicking her tail against his nose. Making him to shake and cough lightly from the teasing he is receiving. Then look lustfully down at her when she turn her head over her shoulder, still bending down and gave him a smile. "How about a lap dance hmm?" She giggled out and had the boy raising a confused brow.

Then saw her completely remove his entire clothes from his body. And stood upward, still holding onto her smile before moving and gliding her hands up and down against her body. Too then forcing his member be staying upward. And began descending herself down against him, allowing the boy to feel not only just her plump and soft looking rear, but the pantyhose as well! Feeling his member immediately getting sucked between her butt cheeks! Feeling the elastic getting caught at the tip of his member and feeling the boy, throwing his head back with a loud moan. "Enjoying it my love?" She teased out and began bouncing lightly against his lap!

"OH Arcues!" Kurean moaned out and grunted when the woman, also began moaning and squeaking when she kept bouncing up and down against his manhood. Feeling it slipping easily between her ass cheeks! Stretching the elastic and causing it to tear just a bit whenever she slams down against him, too even roughly wiggle and rub herself against his member. The stiffness driving her crazy and causing her eyes to glaze a bit. "I...I"

"Don't you worry, let Savanna make you feel good!" She purred out and playfully flicked her tail against the tip of his nose, whenever she stops bouncing against him and resumes back to slamming up and down against his lap. Clenching and pressing her cheeks against the member, enjoying the ripping sounds of her pantyhose when she roughly pushes down against his lap.

Too then sat up just a tad and flicked her tail once more against his nose. Before turning herself around and facing towards the boy with a predator look. Wrapping her arms around his neck and grinning wickedly towards him. "I wonder what will happen, if you and I were to mate for three hours." She mused out and watched Kurean having quite the scared look. Too then both of them howling out pleasurably, when the woman immediately slams her womanhood straight down into the boy's member, ripping her pantyhose in half and felt the boy sliding right into her easily!

Xxx

And just as she promised, the two were mating for exactly three hours- though mostly two hours. As Kurean despite thrusting and pounding away at the female fox, like there was no tomorrow. Manage to somehow get a hold of himself after the hour mark, when she had her legs spread wide open and laying against the top of her desk. Screaming and moaning wildly from him thrusting in and out of her on her desk...which proceeded to break and fall apart on them.

Too then pounding her from the back and shoving the fox up against the coldness of her windows. Causing her to shiver and moan wildly from him pounding deep against her, with her boobs and nipples becoming quite cold from the windows. Too even constantly releasing and enjoying the idea of showing how much fun she has, by exposing herself too anyone outside! Thankfully for Kurean sake, her classroom is on the second floor of the school. So nobody could really see her or even hear Savanna moans and screams, considering she kept locking lips with him whenever she turned her head at him.

Once the two hour mark had came and beginning to tired out. Kurean felt the teacher passing out on him and becoming quite heavy, in which the boy stared towards the woman and saw she had fainted on him. And with a now more clearer mind and lost sense of time, he can see...he did more than just mate her. He had apparently gone and bite around the teachers body, most definitely around her breasts- seeing bits of teeth marks here and there. Too even bit of swelling on her boobs with how her fur seemed bit messed up.

Even seeing the torn and shredded clothing of hers all over the floor, indicating he and she had gone and tore apart her pantyhose whenever releasing inside of her or striking her ass. Even pieces of said clothing could be seen on his hand spikes, meaning he must've used them to tear away at them.

After it was said and done, too even placing the teacher towards her desk. And Garnet, who arrived right at that moment. Came in and blushed badly at the sight he is in and nearly began laughing when Kurean tried to explain- only for the wolf to tease and tell him, she told him so. Then helped the boy in finding a nearby restroom to go and get back into his school clothes. Unaware that Lucina, who had stayed and watch the boy go too town with the teacher?

Had found herself a hiding place when Garnet had came, to go and finish up masturbating from the show and fainted in the girl's bathroom. Dreaming happily and shaking pleasurably of the hot dream she's having about her and Kurean!

Xxx

"Seriously knock it off!" Shouted a female voice! Alerting Garnet, who's waiting in the halls for Kurean and turn her attention towards the doors leading outside! "We want nothing to do with you geeks!"

"Please, please stop it! We told you we want nothing to do with you!" Came another voice, bit softer than the other one. Making Garnet to growl lightly, figuring some Pokemon were being bullied right now and is currently in trouble! "No stop!" Yup, Garnet then whip her head towards Kurean who sighed and walked out from the restroom.

Before humming and looking towards the girl, who nudge her head and points towards the door. "Someone is in trouble! Come on, let's go and see who needs our help!" Garnet exclaimed and grabbed his wrist. Then pulled Kurean with her as the boy yelped and shouted out how, she needs to slow down and doing his best to keep up with the girl!

When they arrived and Garnet, softly opening up the door just enough for the two too peek out from behind it. Turning their attention towards the right and spotted exactly who is in trouble! Look to be a Minun and Plusle, with Plusle sparking her cheeks wildly with Minun behind her. Also sparking her cheeks too- probably responding to Plusle. Garnet and Kurean then shift their gaze over to who it is that's bothering the two, then grimace lightly at the sight.

First one is a menacing looking Garchomp, who just seemed to be staring perversely at the two girls. Laughing and chuckling, "Come on girls! He is no where to be found and is no where at school, how will your brother protect you huh?" Cackle the sand shark Pokemon. Wearing a black trench coat over top of his school uniform. "Besides, we hear some interesting rumors revolving the two of you."

"Yeah!" Came the second voice looking like a Magmator. Looking like he barely fits in his school uniform, or the uniform in question wasn't tailor to his needs. "So me and Lucan here, wanted to see if the rumors are true. That you and your sister get a kick out of it, when you static cling to one another and use your nipples, to pleasure each other!" The Magmator asked while licking his lips. Causing the two girls to blush crimson red and spark their cheeks even more, doing their best not to show any signs that the rumors are right.

"Yeah, John and I want to know. So show us!" Cackle Lucan as he began approaching the two and moves two claws of his, against their chins. Causing the two girls to grunt and whimper lightly, when he pulled Minun further closer too Plusle. "Your big brother isn't here, he won't have to find out you show us a private show of the two of you. Pleasuring one another," he cackle and then pulls back. "I mean what would happen if the Big brother Pokemon, finds out that his two sisters did do a private show too Pokemon, teasing them and purposely seducing them!"

"NO!" Plusle shouted and heard Minun screaming as well, covering her eyes. Shaking her head at the notion the two will lie about that. "That is not the case and you know it, you perverts!" Shouted the Plusle before grunting out in pain when she got her neck grabbed by the Magmator!

"Ruby, GAH!" Minun tried to save her sister only to then be grabbed by the Garchomp. Too which the two proceed to slam the two girls against the wall, ready to rip open their shirts and force the two too static cling against one another. As they whimper and closed their eyes, while hissing at what's about to happened.

"Can't stay here!" Kurean shouted and began running out, with Garnet whipping her head at the boy. Who jump out from their hiding spot and began rapidly moving her head towards the charging Lucario.

"KUREAN YOU IDIOT, WHAT YOU DOING!? GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Garnet shouted towards the boy, watching him rapidly approaching the two Pokemon! Who is began ripping the girl's shirts off their bodies, only for Magmator or John; to let out a loud painful scream when he felt a palm slamming right against his right side! Too then feeling a large burst of Aura blasting against him! Throwing the mon right into Lucan, who also yelped out as they both dropped the two electric Pokemon down to the ground!

Rolling and bouncing against one another, with Lucan throwing John off from him and growls out dangerously to whom attack them! Spotting Kurean standing next to the half dressed girls, "You two alright!" Kurean asked while turning his attention towards the girls. With them staring owlishly towards the boy, with Minun letting out a squeak and swiftly covers herself by wrapping her arms around her C cups. With Plusle turning bright red and holding back of punching the boy... but felt tears beginning to cover her eyes.

Which Kurean smiled and faces back forward, then heard Plusle shouting "WATCH OUT!" As the boy eyes grew into saucers when Lucan suddenly appeared right before him. Readying up what seems to be a move for Stone edge! Having quite the derange look in his eyes!

"Kurean!" Garnet shouted and then felt her tail whipping forward, noticing a black and white blur rushing by her and zooming straight towards the Jackal Pokemon! Making her green eyes to widen at the sight and felt bursts of wind blowing heavily against her, nearly causing the wolf girl to get flung off her feet! Too even Ruby and Aqua screaming out in fright, feeling their shirts completely flying off their bodies, causing the two to fall onto their backs! With their skirts nearly following right behind their shirts!

Kurean grunted and shielded himself and felt his feet digging into the ground. Amazed of how powerful the winds were, before feeling them finally dying down and returning back to normal. That the boy hissed a bit and lower his arm gently, before hearing. "You are quite the interesting person today Kurean." Came a very calm and collective voice in front of Kurean. Who whipped his arm away and stared towards his protector. Who is holding Lucan's arm with a vice grip, struggling lightly before turning his head at the boy, having the bamboo leaf in his mouth tilt upward. "Don't think you can protect both my sisters." He joked and had Kurean nod dumbly for a bit.

"Aqua, Ruby you two alright?" The Pangoro suddenly announced and deadpan when he felt slippers being tossed to his head and dropping to the ground. With both Ruby and Aqua, blushing quite red and slightly fuming towards their brother. Aqua trying her best to cover much of herself up as possible. Even trying to get her skirt back down to cover her thong!

While Ruby just stood there sparking her cheeks wildly in embarrassment and anger towards her brother. "Big brother your so stupid! Coming in at full power and blowing away your sisters clothes!" She scolded and thrust both arms down, shaking them violently. "Especially in front of boys! You idiot!" She scream and watched Pangoro flung Garchomp away with a simple punch to the face. Causing Lucan to slam against John, with the two of them struggling to get back.

"Good to know your both alright." Pangoro stated and lifted the bamboo upward. "Kurean," He said suddenly, making Kurean to look up at him. "I know your at a type disadvantage and so am I- as I don't have the right move sets for both." Then shift his gaze towards the boy. "But if we both work together, I am sure we can beat them." Then smirk when the boy shifted his eyes left and right and gave a firm nod. Too then standing next to the large Pokemon. "Garreck by the way."

"Well Garreck, I know you know me- but names Kurean." The jackal then eye smiled towards him. "And I've been meaning to find ya! But first." Then the two stared forward, sensing Aqua and Ruby going behind the two of them, followed by Garnet rushing over to go and help the sisters out.

"I think we should teach these two perverts a lesson." Exclaimed Kurean as he got into a very rough battle stance, making Garreck to chuckle and laugh at how bad his form is. But respects where the jackal heart is at. As he too got into a battle stance and rolled his neck with a exciting smile.

"Well then let's see what a Brother Pokemon and the troublemaker of the school can do to these two." Smirked the panda Pokemon, with the two watching the two bullies getting up and readying themselves for a fight!

_"Thus me finding Garreck came to fruition and here on out, this is where things truly begin for my new life as a Lucario. Until our next session!"_

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Hey everyone sorry for the long update, but been having bit of a hard time right now in real life. That...it is starting to slightly effect my updates and writing stories.**

**It has been hard and real life is just, starting to become bit troublesome. But I will do and try my best to update and post the chapters. Much I can, even if things are looking down on my end. I will be sure to pull through and bring you all quality chapters...or at least good upload times lol. Anyway, so apparently limiting myself to 15 pages per chapter is starting hinder bit of writing down Lemon scenes, which do usually take 3 or 4 pages for me to write through.**

**So I think will get rid of the limit and just post up, whatever page I stop in each chapter. Also, I am also treading in some waters and do a scene I never done before and that...well involves around drowning. I think did alright as my first attempt but I am not going to be always using it though. This will probably be the first one of its kind, till I feel bit more comfortable writing those scenes.**

**So without further adieu, hope you all have fun and enjoy the chapter!**

**xxx**

**Chapter 5: A test of trust! Swim class with Aqua.**

The two boys are standing and waiting patiently for Lucan and John to get themselves ready and fighting against the jackal and panda. Having Kurean to grit his teeth lightly and lower his body gently, though shook his head lightly when things began looking out of place.

The school yard looked to be swerving and shape shifting right in front of him. Where the gates and fence, including the asphalt around him. Began shifting that of the woods and forest, before returning back to the schoolyard. Making Kurean to shake his head and lightly grab it a bit with a light whine. "_Whoa what was that about?"_ He muttered and then heard Aqua screaming out.

"Kurean above you!" And had the jackal whipping his head upward. Watching the Garchomp appearing before him while Garreck, had jump out of the way and gritted his teeth. Ready to slam his foot down and grind against the ground. Only to raise his fists up and blocked a downward Fire punch towards his head from Magmator!

"Worry about yourself Garreck!" Shouted John, who then spun in place, throwing a second Fire punch towards Garreck. Who leaps far back from the attack and slides across the field. Whipping his head up looking towards Kureans direction!

Kurean felt his body freezing, only for his eyes to suddenly shift from their color blue to pink all of the sudden. Causing his vision to become light pink, taking note of what appears to be after images of Garchomp and himself. Moving in multiple directions! Four out of six of them seems to wind up with Kurean getting hit, or even dead on the spot with whatever move Lucan is about to use on him. Though the last two had Kurean evading with success and looking to showcase a counter attack!

Seeing that the boy went ahead and flung himself forward into a roll! Causing his vision to return back to normal and the flow of time returning. Dodging successfully from Garchomp's Dragon claw attack! Making Lucan to blink his eyes at the sudden movement, too then grunting out when he felt a Palm smacking right against his cheek! Too then another palm after spinning away from Kurean, right towards his chest and slide the land shark away from Kurean.

"Whoa, I know he was good at fighting. But you think having amnesia will make him not behave like it right?" Ruby suddenly announced. Grabbing and putting on new pair of school clothes that Garnet brought her and Aqua. Alerting the Lycanroc towards the fight, gazing at the slightly confused and surprised Lucario.

"Y...Yeah, I didn't think Lucario's could be faster than Garchomps?" Aqua added as she too put on her shirt, struggling lightly to poke her head through. Gasping and letting out a low chuckle, when Ruby rolled her eyes and happily pulls the shirt down for her sister and then patted her head. Before turning their attention back to the fight.

Watching their brother Garreck, using flurries of Mega punches towards John the Magmator! Who is defending himself and shielding from the flurries of punches. Wincing once in awhile from the attacks Garreck is delivering, too even feeling his legs buckling a bit from how powerful his opponent feels. Seeing there was a brief pause in Garrecks movement? The fire Pokemon immediately pull his fist back and began charging flames within his palm. "You're open!"

"You'd think that." Smirk Garreck, who quickly for a large Pokemon like himself. Too spin swiftly around the Flamethrower attack at close range, not nicking him at all or even burning the bamboo stick in his mouth. Too then lifting both of his arms straight upward, grabbing John arm that's firing the flame thrower! Then stomps his right foot hard into the ground, causing it to break and crack open beneath him. Using his other arm to grab John elbow's, causing the fire type to widen his eyes and then began screaming out in pain!

When Garreck dug his claws into his arm and then began spinning rapidly in place. Lifting the boy up and down into the pavement, causing John to grunt out and hiss whenever he hits the asphalt below his cheek and face. While then getting tossed heavily towards the side of the school walls! Letting out another scream before gasping out loss of air, when his back slammed into the wall! Making spider web cracks to form, and then fall to his hands and knees coughing and wheezing out.

The panda stood up and began cracking his neck, hearing his sisters cheering for him. Too then looking over to Kurean, after hearing couple of yelps and cries of pain coming from the boy. Who tried to dodge what looked to be a Dragon Rush attack at first, in which Kurean couldn't do anything about it but shield himself!

Getting flown off his feet from the attack, feeling bits of his uniform getting torn off. Then wince his eyes open before feeling everything slowing down again. Too the after images appearing before him, four this time around. Two of which will wind up having Lucan's claw in his chest and slamming hard into the ground, the other digging both claws into the side of his neck. While the last two is showing him using a low power protect from the attack.

His eyes reverted back to being blue as he growls and focus heavily on the Protect move. Forming a weak barrier for a bit, but enough to stop Garchomp from using another Dragon Claw attack! Followed by being push down towards the ground soon after, when Lucan switch things up and used Fire blast attack on Kurean!

Causing Garnet to let out a gasp of fear, watching the barrier breaking at the last minute of Fire blast ending. Watching the boy go blasting straight down towards the ground! "KUREAN!" She yelled out and watched the boy widening his eyes.

He felt the rush of winds blowing against his ears, while then watching things get weird again. Tree canopy's and branches appearing above him! Replacing Lucan from his field, to what appears to be a shadow like figuring coming down towards him and the surrounding trees. Only for his vision to return back to the open skies and schoolyard again! His eyes turned pink once more when he managed to turn his head towards the side, watching just one after image of himself blasting out what seems to be a burst of Aura from his palm.

Then his vision return to normal, he swung his left arm to the side. In order to adjust his body and extend his right arm forward. Then focus hard and concentrated on his aura, hoping that it will work. Feeling the aura inside his body reacting if not poorly to his demands, sending out smack flickering blue lights- too then a small burst of explosion right before he hit the ground hard! Sending him flying to the right and began rolling sideways across the ground. Coming to a sliding stop, with his eyes widen in slight fear of Lucan.

Slamming down hard into the ground with large amount of Dragonic energy in his claws! Indicating that he would have killed Kurean right there! Even felt the winds and debris being blown away from the eruption of the attack, causing a smokescreen to appear where Lucan is. This had everyone present to stare dumbly at the sight in front of him. Let alone how Kurean is able to predict or even know what will happen beforehand!

"I don't get it...how is, how is Kurean able to read Lucan movements so easily? I mean," Aqua began saying and turned to her sister. Who look at her back, "it looks like he is struggling badly and is having a hard time moving. But the way he is behaving, is like he battled him before?" Aqua stated and then turn to Garnet, who turn her attention at her for a bit and then faces forward. Blinking her green eyes a bit. "Has he fought a Garchomp before?"

Too which the canine Pokemon stayed quiet for a bit, watching Kurean struggling to get onto his hands and knees. Then coughing violently and hacking up a lung, causing her to fold her ears back. "No he hasn't, let alone having to fight this serious before. I don't think he can keep it up..." She stated and alerted the girl's and Garreck, whose ears twitch at hearing Garnet saying, "Because of his asthma, Kurean usually goes and finishes his battles swiftly and quickly. He is not meant or built for long period of fights. HELL! I don't even fuck know how he is dodging Lucan like this!" She exclaimed while throwing her arms forward!

Having Garreck to face towards the coughing jackal, who began getting up on his two feet. Panting and breathing heavily from this fight. "_Not just that, no doubt that sex ed Teacher. Tired him out greatly...no wonder he is having a hard time fighting. His body has already spent a lot of energy."_

Though hums and heard Magmartor charging right towards him. Only to let out a frightful scream of agony. When Garreck electric-fie his fist and punch the fire Pokemon on the face without needing to look! Roasting the Pokemon to the point of fainting onto the ground and having swirls in his eyes, indicating he had fainted. "_But how is Kurean dodging and predicting Lucan's movements...is what I want to know?"_

He thought to himself while watching the boy, once again show casing his odd ability to know when Lucan will attack. By dodging the enrage dragon's dashing towards him with another dragon claw attack! Missing just barely above Kurean's head! Too then using Force Palm up against the dragon's chest and blasting him back with a low charge aura burst, too then side dodging a downward slash, and once more to the left of the second dragon claw. Then sliding underneath Lucan when he pulled his head back and fired off a Fire blast attack!

Then feeling the attack winds blowing viciously in the schoolyard! Creating a fire dome and engulfing anything around it- illuminating a orange and red light of the area. Garreck though didn't care for the attack though, no. His attention is solely on Kurean. Who looked like is reaching his limit and collapsing onto his knees! Alerting Garnet and the others greatly of how exhausted the boy is- Garreck though hang his mouth open for a bit. When he saw Lucan appearing before the down jackal! Only for Kurean to once again knew he is coming and rolled out of the way of a dragon tail attack!

"For fuck sake! How are you still moving let alone, how are you able to keep up with me!" Screamed Lucan. Having Garreck to close his mouth and grin widely, finally figuring out what is going on and how Kurean is able to dodge or roughly dodge, most of Lucan's attack. "Can't escape from a close range fire blast!" Yelled Lucan with wild and crazy looking eyes!

Causing Kurean to fall onto his back, elbows against the ground. Panting and breathing heavily. With his eyes turning pink and changing the world before him once again. Replacing the schoolyard to a forest like location, with Lucan being replaced again with a shadow out line of a Pokemon. With spiraling flames gathering in front of their mouth. Forming the fire blast in slow motion with after images all portraying Kurean's fate in front of him. Only one of them showed him succeeded in evading the attack and it is a risky one too- considering it keeps going back and forth between Kurean.

Rolling underneath the shadow outlining Pokemon, but then quickly change to the Pokemon. Moving its head downward and fires the attack on him! Meaning there is a 50-50 chance of it happening and anything else he tries? Will end up him either losing his life, or fainting...Fainting seems the better option than out right dying.

The world shifted back to normal and show the schoolyard again and Lucan. "Say good night Jackal, I'll be a hero for this school of ridding you!" Shouted Lucan who began laughing and enlarging the Fire blast attack more. Making sure it will take out the boy and end his life, making Kurean to start crawling backwards in fright at the attack's size. Causing his eyes to panic and began looking around rapidly of what he could or can do!

Hearing Garreck rushing his way over and cussing loudly of not probably going to make it. With Aqua, Ruby and Garnet screaming out his name! Making the boy to stare in fright, before letting out a low "_huh?". _Noticing his options had change right before him, of what looked to be GARNET! Rushing right towards Garchomp and knocking him away from Kurean, to even canceling out the fire blast.

"_Accel Rock!"_ Kurean then swiftly screams at the top of his lungs. "Garnet use Accel rock!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Causing Garnet's ears to twitch and had her green eyes shifting to red! Gathering energy all around her body, too then starting glowing white in front of Aqua and Ruby.

Who's eyes were saucers at the sight of the girl. Rapidly powering up like that, too then squealing out when she created a sonic boom and powerful winds! Blowing their skirts wildly from the wind and doing their best, to keeping them on. Then gasping and felt themselves expanding their eyes even wider at the sight!

Garnet stomping and slamming her legs into the ground, follow by lowering her body and began running on all fours! Magnetizing debris and pebbles all around her body and behind her, with trail of white energy trailing out and breaking the ground apart behind her! Watching the way the girl will even began zigzagging through the fields, kicking and breaking the asphalt beneath her and having stones literally just flying through the air! And then shoulder tackles, making sure the sharp rock part of her body is slamming right into Lucan's face!

Causing his eyes to comically pull out for a bit, follow by sending the Fire blast into the air when doing so. With the girl growling menacingly, feeling her assets literally throwing about and bouncing wildly with her skirt hefted upward. Showing everyone her panties, before she kick off from Lucan and lands on the ground, ass high in the air and revealing herself to Kurean after sliding next to him.

Watching dozen of pebbles and rocks flinging right at Lucan! Causing the Garchomp to grunt and yelp out in pain and frustration from being pelted by so many rocks! Having Garnet to suddenly calm down and blink her eyes back to their green color. Then watches in front of her of how Lucan, is being pelted by rocks.

Then turning her head towards the down and heavy breathing Kurean. Who twitched his ears and look back at her, making the girl to stare lightly and then look down towards her hands. After sitting down, "Did...I do that?" She asked and looks up confusingly, "And did I follow orders?" She asked confusingly...which she's not gonna argue! If it saved his life then she welcomed Kurean, giving her that command!

"Honestly, I didn't think you would or wouldn't have Accel Rock." Chuckle Kurean and got the girl to giggle out. Too then playfully stood up and shook her ass at the boy with a prideful smile, looking down at the tired boy.

"What you think I wouldn't learn it," then poses playfully. "Please, give me some credit. Though it probably gave you quite the view of my new panties huh." Then deadpan when Kurean shook his head and laughed when he said.

"Sorry, wasn't looking...was more worried about dying than ogling at a girl's underwear." He joked, getting Garnet to shrug with a snort.

"Fair enough." Then the two whipped their heads forward, what sounded like Lucan tripping up over a pebble and falling onto his back. Thrashing about and ready to get back up, only for Garreck! Too suddenly appear above him, hovering over him and charged up both of his fists with energy and pulled them back! Too then rapidly punching and throwing his fist fast and hard into Lucan! Keeping the bear airborne while he is doing this and pummeling the dragon heavily into the ground!

Causing that very same ground to sink in and cracking horribly from the pressure of Lucan's body and the Mega Punches that Garreck is delivering to the land shark. That the Pokemon in question is getting bruised up and black and blue, from the multiple hits he is receiving and digging even further into the ground- causing a small crater to form around the two and growing in size as Garreck continues to pummel Lucan!

"Garreck stop, stop! He's down, he's down!" Came the collective voices of Aqua and Ruby. Watching the angry and protective brother coming to his senses and flips away from Lucan. Panting and breathing heavily, along with feeling blood dripping out from his knuckles. No doubt coming from the rough skin Garchomp has. In which alert Garnet of the smell, before turning to Kurean and sat down to grab his arm, too then moving his hand up to see his palms. Which they too were bleeding and had bad cuts on them.

Xxx

The two boys that were fighting against Kurean and Garreck, seemed to have calm down greatly and recovering from the fight. When the they got up and looked around during their dazed state, seeing where they are, too then facing Garreck and Kurean. Garchomp and Magmator got up from the ground and approached the two, while rubbing their necks and rolling their shoulders.

Too then grinning widely at the two and extend their claw and hand out for a handshake. While apologizing too the girls. Stating how they've been having a rough time in school, that they needed to blow off steam. Then left them alone, thanking the two for the fight. Along with knocking some sense back into them, while heading off and heading home.

After that, the group gathered around the playground with Garreck, Aqua and Ruby listening to what Kurean wanted to say too them. "And that's about it, all I know is that my mom wanted me to find you and probably ask for help." Kurean informed while grabbing his right arm a bit and gently rubs it. "With what I don't know but considering my performance back there." He chuckle shyly while lowering his head and ears. "I guess she wants me to ask you, if you can help me learn how to fight."

Which he gently wag his tail hoping that the giant panda Pokemon. Could teach him how to fight and battle against Pokemon. Or least learn how to use some of the moves, he can do in battle- or least execute them without either looking weak. Too out right not having it work on him while in a dire situation, like with the fight against Machamp.

Garreck hummed lightly while rubbing his chin and lifting up and down the bamboo stick in his mouth. "Well," He began saying while then crossing his arms. Causing Aqua and Ruby, behind him to whip their attention to one another and then back at their brother. "Considering your form during that fight was really bad. I don't see-"

"WAIT!" Shouted the girls, while running around Garreck and getting between him and Kurean. Who steps back a bit from the girls. "You can't seriously think of helping him are you!" Ruby shouted while glaring at the jackal. "I mean for crying out loud! He is friends with Zero and those bullies, which has been nothing but trouble!" Continued the girl, while crossing her arms under her chest. Sparking her cheeks lightly at the jackal.

"Y-Yeah!" Aqua then moved her hands at the boy. "And considering he encourages the actions of bullies and their treatments to pre evolution. As well the way they treat and act around female Pokemon, along with forcing some of them to mate without their consent!" Then turned around at the Jackal, along with Garnet who step closer to Kurean.

Baring her fangs towards Ruby, who bare her own and increased her discharge of electricity from her cheeks. "Plus why would you even bother helping him," Aqua continued while turning her head and lowering her ears. "Aren't you afraid he will betray you and hurt you, while using your lessons against your will?"

Which had Garreck humming and looking away a bit. Considering Aqua is correct, Kurean could easily do that- though he shifted his eyes at the boy. Who tried his best to keep Garnet from attacking Ruby, while Ruby is being held back easily by the shirt collar from Aqua. Keeping an eye on the boy's hands and watching the way, they scoop the Lycanroc underarms and nowhere around her breasts or even lower body.

Too even pulling her away and telling the girl of how fighting won't get them anywhere! "I trust him." Garreck just stated cool like, making everyone there to freeze and turn their attentions towards the large Pokemon. "I trust him and considering how things were yesterday. With him helping out some of the students, while having some of them running away from the bullies. I don't see why I can't help him."

Ruby rolled her eyes and turn to face her brother, while lowering her head aggressively. "I can give you multiple reasons why, we can't trust him!" She growled out the last part towards Kurean. Who flatten his ears and smiled sheepishly. "Besides," then turn back to her brother. "We don't know if its just a rouse or a trick, too letting everyone their guards down. Then betray them and force them in situations they wouldn't like."

Which Garreck chuckle and laugh, "Not everything is black and white Ruby. Sometime there are things we can't trust with our ears." He informed and walked around the two girls and approaches Kurean. Who look up at him and watch the boy placing a hand on his shoulder. "And what I have been watching for the last week or so with my eyes. Despite if he is on thin ice with getting expelled?" Then turned to the electric sisters and patting his shoulder, making the boy grunt and wince from the injuries he gotten from the fight. "He has been making a slight change with the school. Without Zero or their group ever noticing." And then look down at the boy.

"That and if I declined his offer that his mom made, I don't think want to experience her anger or rage of why I didn't help her son." He shuddered. Even got the three girls shuddering too- with Kurean having a confuse expression of why they're afraid of his mom? He would have to ask the mom at another date. "So yeah, think I will help him at least. Learn how to defend himself and relearn good fighting stances."

Garnet wagged her tail happily and look to Kurean. "You hear that, he will help!" She giggled out. "Thanks Garreck, you don't know how worry we were of you refusing." Informed the girl while moving a paw forward. "We don't know much about you, but his mom did highly suggest you for help and seem or felt like- you were the right Pokemon."

Making Garreck to blush and chuckle sheepishly, "Really now, heh that's an-"

"Alright, alright but we don't trust him Garreck!" Ruby suddenly announced while whipping her hand to herself and Aqua. Who nodded her head rapidly, "And besides! You promised you'll help us out during class today- My cheerleader class and Aqua's swim class!" Exclaimed the girl while spreading her arms out. Watching the boy stare for a bit and tilt his head slowly to the right, making Ruby to hang her arms down and groan. "Please tell me you did not forget!"

Which Garreck chuckle lightly and look away embarrassingly, having Kurean and Garnet look up at the tall Pokemon. Before looking to one another and eye smile, seems like even a brother like him- will forget a promise like that. Then laugh when Aqua thrust her arm down and scolded. "BIG BROTHER! You made this promise yesterday and help us, handle the Pokemon in these classes!" Shouted the girl while glaring up at the panda.

"So-sorry girls!" Garreck began saying while stepping back and raising his hands up in defense. "I been busy with other things and making schedules for the up coming Battle League. That I really forgot." And then look away shyly, "that and promised to help out a friend of mine, in fighting class with her techniques. That I can't abandon her-" Then pause his sentence and began forming a plan in his head.

"Great, just great!" Ruby shouted and threw her arms up and hugged them close to her body. "Now what are we suppose to do? We can't exactly cancel our after school activities. Despite if the situation with the school is bad or not." Muttered Ruby, getting Aqua to nod and hug herself tightly.

"Yeah, I rather not be embarrassed again during swim class like last time." Then shuddered and nearly went teary eye. "Those Tentacruels and cool's, were the worst. I hope Miss Pearl got them expelled... Cause don't want to experience their tentacles again." Shudder the girl and tried her best not to think over it.

"_Even school activities seems to have bullies as well?"_ Kurean whisper to Garnet, who hummed and look at him. Too then shaking her head and chuckle lightly, having the boy to raise his ears up.

"Oh no it has nothing to do with bullies, mostly the rules that got placed in the Academy from the last battle league." She informed and then nudge her head towards the girls. "That, Aqua and Ruby are very well known in school to be great swimmer and excellent acrobatics skills in school. That they were personally recommended by the Principle, to have them attend swim class and Gymnastic." Informed the girl while wagging her tail.

"This is actually common really and nothing to do with your group or other groups. Messing with the students. Just them taking advantage of the rules that got placed." Sighed the girl while then crossing an arm, resting her elbow on a hand and presses the arm against her breasts. "Then again- I did hear there other Pokemon who's skills rival that of Aqua and Ruby, so it might just be normal jealously happening." Informed Garnet.

Making Kurean to nod lightly and sighed. "Hmm," then turn to the girls. "Granted if I had known about the activities, I could happily help you girls out with your situation. Or even give you some practice with your routine or skills!" Smiled the boy happily and had the two girls looking at him. With Ruby scoffing and turning her head away, but Aqua eye smiled happily.

"Really!" Then giggled before shaking her head, "I did heard rumors you were a good swimmer. But considering who you are-" Then shook her head and sheepishly look down. "Sorry but I can't...you, you probably will make things worse."

"Yeah." Kurean sighed, "I probably would. Just being there will probably bring more tension than needed." He sighed, unaware that when Aqua stated she heard rumors about his swim skills? Had a light bulb idea to hit for Garreck and grin widely.

"WHY NOT!" Garreck shouted suddenly, making everyone there to jump out of their skin and lightly held their chest from the sudden scare. Before flattening their ears and lowering their tails, when they turned and face Garreck. "I won't be able to help you girls out- but why not have Kurean help you?"

"SAY WHAT!?" Ruby screamed and thrust a finger right to Garreck chin. "You seriously joking right! Why would we want this bastard, anywhere near our classes! Let alone help us out during the class." Then whip around and thrust a finger against Kurean nose. Making Garnet to harden her look, ready to strike if she shocks Kurean. "The pervert is only saying that, so he can probably see Aqua and I in those tights and swimsuits! To perv and drool our bodies-" Then paused when Garreck places a hand on her shoulder.

"Him being there will have those Pokemon who messes with you. Too think twice." He informed and had Ruby stare owlishly for a bit and felt the brother leaning away. "Not only that but since Kurean does suffer from amnesia, I think it will do him good. Too figuring out the layout of the school and where the classes are. That he won't be getting lost." And then began walking over to Kurean, placing a hand against the boy's shoulder. "Not only that, but he is a lot smaller than I am girls." Then shook the boy lightly.

"It be better to have someone like him, as your swim partner and gym partner. Instead of me, a big burly Pokemon who is made of muscles." Then snicker. "While Kurean here, is smaller and less burly than I am. Who can adapt and react easily to your limber bodies than me." Then places both hands on his shoulders. "Besides seeing how he is and looking to wanting to change things of this school. From my gut alone telling me he is trying to make a change." Then pushed the boy forward a bit, who bump into Ruby, who then shoved him away and bumps into Aqua.

With their noses touching with Kurean smiling lightly, saying hello to the girl. Who couldn't help but laugh and say hello back and gently push him away. Before the trio look at Garreck. "So why not have someone like him be there for the two of you." Then points the three. "You girls can see if you trust him enough for me, to help him out and if it doesn't work out for you two. I can easily refused what do you say."

Which Kurean lifted his ears upward with a happy "Oh!" Then grins to the two. "Sounds good to me! Considering how protective you two are with Garreck, make sense to gain the two of your trusts. Instead of Garrecks, letting him decide to help or not based on your opinion on me." Then raised a hand out for a handshake. "Sounds like a fair deal to me...what do you say?" Really praying they will go for it, cause he really does want help from Garreck. But he also want to gain trust with Aqua and Ruby, letting them know he isn't a bad person...or at least, the new Kurean isn't a bad Pokemon.

The two girls look at his hand and then towards one another, before Ruby began drumming one finger against her own arms. "Aqua your class is first right?" She asked, getting the blue Minun to nod lightly and watch Ruby to turn her head growling lightly while fumbling her lips a bit. "Alright, alright fine- Aqua's Swim class is first. Then come to gym class one hour later alright? That's when my class start." Then gets right into his face, having her forehead touch his.

Sparking her electricity wildly near the boy who shook his eyes and tremble lightly. "But if I find out you lay a single hand on my sister, groping her or even forcing her to mate without her consent." Then strengthens her electricity and had quite the scary look. "I will fry your brain where you stand comprehend?"

"Ci!" Kurean replied back while nodding his head gently, then felt the girl pull away. Making him to let out a breath of relief and swipe his forehead. Before watching the two girls stretching their arms out, with Ruby not even looking him in the eye. While Aqua, seems to be smiling happily with bit of blush.

"Alright then it is a deal...just don't mess up you got it." Growled Ruby with closed eyes and shook hands with the boy. Sighing lightly and pulled away when they shook on it, having Ruby to pull her hand away and rub the temple of her eyes. "Garreck you better pray this works out for him, or else you too- will be shock badly."

Making the brother to chuckle sheepishly and waved them off. Watching Ruby just pointing two fingers at her eyes, then towards Kurean. Stating she has her eyes on him as they began heading off. With Aqua lightly nudging her head for the boy to follow her and lead him to swim class. Leaving Garnet and Garreck to themselves, watching the boy being guide back to school with the two sisters. With Aqua seemingly the one beginning a discussion with the boy, while Ruby look like she wants nothing to do with him.

Garnet then step close to Garreck and then look up to him. "Soo...why do you want to help him?" She asked curiously while crossing her arms and swishing her tail. "You know your rebellion won't or even like the idea of having someone like him. Being taught and train from you, what made..."

"Is because he isn't the Kurean I know." Stated Garreck with a wide smile. Alerting the wolf greatly at the notion and look up to him. "He wouldn't bother risking his life whatsoever helping out that Kirlia with his Arbok friend, he wouldn't bother Throh and Emboar who is part of his group. Who was messing with the pre evolution Pokemon in the halls. In fact would have join in on them those two occasions." Then turn his attention towards the confuse girl and smiled happily.

"Then there was the fight with the Machamp." Garreck continued and smiled. "Kurean is known to be protective of his sister that's true. But when someone messes with her, he goes out of his way to breaking their arms or legs, rendering them useless to compete." This had the girl folding her ears back and chuckle lightly, "When I watched that fight and notice he wasn't hoping to being a battle but tire out the Machamp. I knew right there and then...there was something off." Then laughed and open his palm.

"And come on! Amnesia really?" He laughed openly and shook his head. "I heard worst excuse in my life, but that battle would not given him amnesia." Which he turn to the girl and saw her blush crimson. "And then... there is you, who stood with him, hang out with him and spent the entire day today with Kurean. Where no girls or Pokemon will bother being with him..." then look to the side. "Well minus Iris the Espeon. Not entirely sure what's going through her head, but her behavior is quite different."

"...And that's where you made the connection he isn't Kurean?" Then slapped her mouth and widen her eyes when Garreck chuckled confidently.

"Not until you said it right now. I had my hunch, but you just confirm my suspicions." And felt the wind of spring blowing in the air and against their fur and clothes. Too which saw the girl laughing and then nudge her head at the trio. "OH why I wanted Ruby and Aqua to trust him?"

Then got a nod from the girl and watched the boy cross his arms and sighs. "Is so they can trust him, so they can see just with their own eyes. Of how different he is from his usual self," Then watched the trio's back disappear into the school. "They're not stupid or dumb, I taught them how to determine a person situation and body language. And in order to figure that out- I figure Kurean will get their trust by seeing his actions during their after school activities." Then laughed sheepishly. "That and I did so forgot, promising a friend today with something."

Which Garnet laughed and grinned playfully, "You just wanted to get out of swimming and gym class. Because you don't want to be sweaty and smelly." Giggle Garnet, watching the large panda hang his head down and having a defeated look.

"Can you blame me...love my sisters, but I can't take drying off my fur or even showering the smell." Groaned the boy and just plops himself down on the ground crouching and curling up even more into a ball. "I don't like looking like a drown rat, or sticking to my clothes during gym."

"There, there- I am sure the girls appreciate your efforts." Giggle Garnet, while facing forward and hummed. "Though I do wonder if Kurean is a great swimmer like those rumors said?"

xxx

On the south end of the Academy grounds. There lies another facility where activities for Pokemon to take, a swimming pool having its own facility. Large enough to carry a huge group of students and classes, for those who want to spend time in the pool or even learning how to swim. There are even after school activities like Swim class, where Pokemon can come take Miss Pearl's class- a Primarina, a swim coach who took the job to help and teach future students. For any pool olympics or activities they want to learn or be taught about.

Miss Pearl herself used to be a pool olympian, but when she began teaching and tutoring students of many different type of schools? Who wanted to learn and be trained for water type olympics, she signed up as a teacher and got the job!

Her body comes splashing out from the school pools, going high into the air and flipping herself forward. Morphing her mermaid body into two slender and tone blue legs, that landed onto the floor. Wearing light blue tights that's stuck to her legs, hips and thighs nicely and shaping her nice looking thighs and rear. Too then wearing a separate bikini piece that reaches just below her F cup white looking breasts.

Shining brightly from the water droplets falling out from them and having the boobs bop against one another when she took a bow, then flinging her body upward- having her blue hair whip all the way to the back of her neck, too then her blues eyes scan over the students who are here today. Clapping her hands lightly while eyeing the students. "Alright class!" She said with a slightly strong english accent, giggling at her star struck students. "Today I believe will be good to have a free day, can learn on your own or get help with one another of the swim formation you be learning as well." She said to the class.

Looking them over, a Prinplup who is trying to compete for being the swim captain in the future of this class. Being huddled around by three female Pokemon, Azuril, Mudkip and a Finneon- with Azuril wearing the school one piece swimsuit, the Mudkip wearing a two piece frilly bikini, with the top covering just down to the stomach area, with the bottom piece is more like shorts and the Finneon wearing a regular dark blue, bubble design two piece bikini.

Then looks to the right at the pool entrance. Spotting her number one student Aqua coming in, "Ah Aqua!" She beamed happily and began walking over, getting some sneers from Prinplup and the girl''s watching their coach walking over towards the Minun, hearing the wet pool floors making sounds with each step she makes. "You're just in time young lady, I hope you-" Pearl began saying while then coming to a stop and raised a hand to her mouth.

Taking note of the new comer coming in, one she heard a lot about. Who is quite the troublemaker, "oh and you brought a friend!" She beamed happily, making Kurean to hum and look up towards the girl. Then he and Aqua nearly winced at the squeal Pearl then made, "OH and it is KUREAN!" Alerting the other students in the room, who look at one another and harshly whisper to each other. Of why it is the troublemaker is here, "I am pleased to see you here!"

"..Y-you are?" Both Kurean and Aqua said at the same time and look at one another. Which Kurean shrugs his shoulders, before yelping and being pulled by Pearl and began feeling the room spinning around from the woman being giddy!

"Of course you silly Jackal!" Then lifted him up from the floor, which had Aqua nearly bursting in laughter at how silly it look. With Kurean arms dangling and legs dangling when he got lifted up. "I was told by miss Samurott in the past, of how a great swimmer you are! Too even surprising her with how diligent you were of learning, that she told me. If you ever show up- to allow you do things your own way." Then places him back down, then playfully kisses each cheek. "And since you..." she slowly started saying before turning to Aqua.

"Are with Aqua..." Whom nodded her head. "Taking Garreck's place from what I am guessing. Then I have nothing to worry about teaching her today!" She giggled out and patted his head, rubbing his ears downward. Making him to whine lightly, while getting some snickers and snorts from the other students. "Anyway, just wanted to let everyone know that today is free day!" She beamed while turning around to the other students, while tilting her body toward Aqua and Kurean.

"Which is quite a good thing too- no doubt some of you want to re-learn some of the lessons and perfect it!" She beamed happily, making Aqua become worry that she will be leaving them alone. Though let out a breath of relief when the Primarina let out some french words she couldn't understand, "I'll be in my office, so your all free to do what you want." Then glared. "But if I hear any kind of troubles or any foul play in this swim class. You all will immediately go to the Principle office, understand sir's and madam's?" She growled out while pointing everyone, minus Aqua. Making the students to roll their eyes and shake their heads with nods of confirmation.

Too then seeing her turn towards Kurean, who gulp and flatten his ears down. "...As well you too." She said and giggled. "But since you are going to be brother for Aqua for this lesson. I don't think have anything to worry about." Giggle Pearl, who swayed her way towards the office. Leaving a confused Kurean, ready to ask why that is. Only for her to raise her hand and said, "Because you know how to be a brother! Adieu everyone, please behave and don't cause trouble. Anything you need I will be in the office," she said and lean her upper body backwards playfully, making the students to eye her breasts that bounced and flopped lightly. "Have fun and stay out of trouble!" And thus she went into the office and can be seen through the two way window.

As the teacher seemed to turn on something inside and began moving about in a singer like fashion. Getting everyone to stare for a bit, before immediately going to do their own things. With Aqua laughing and smiling to Kurean. "Well I guess those rumors are true!" She beamed and folded her hands behind her back, having the boy to laugh and nod. "So what kind of swim formations do you know Kurean? Maybe-maybe you...you could help me?" Se asked shyly and blushing a bit.

Which he understood why, she is used to having Garreck helping her out and no one else. The boy laughed and bashfully rub the back of his head, folding his ears downward. "Well... I want to be modest and say I know a good amount of swim formations. But I don't want to come off rude or prideful." He said while closing his eyes and shaking his hands.

Then smiled with his ears going upward. "But first thing first," he began saying chuckle. Getting Aqua to fold her ears back happily, "What swim formation are you trying to perfect or learn?" He asked while leaning against his right hip.

Having the girl hum and look down in thought and placed a finger on her chin. Her blues eyes going left to right, before looking up at him and smiled. "I am trying to learn the back stroke! But," then chuckle sheepishly. "I keep freaking out when my body goes under the water..." then shyly folded her hands in front of her lap and sway lightly. "Since...well I am an electric type, I am afraid I might harm the others if I get scared and shoot my-" Then folded her ears down and closed her eyes when Prinplup shouted out.

"Well duh! Of course you will!" He exclaimed having a rich snob like tone to him, making Kurean to turn his attention to him. "Electric types like you always freak out over the little of things," then smugly crosses his arms while having a proud expression. "The only thing that saves you from drowning is that bloated boobs of yours and that bubble ass!" He stated and had the girls around him, laughing and giggling loudly.

This had Kurean glaring to them and then face forward to cheer up Aqua. "Yeah, flaunting that ass of yours in those swimsuit. It's like you want to show off that-" The Mudkip began saying, only to literally jump to the side when a small Aura sphere was thrown towards them.

"OH shut up!" Kurean shouted, surprising Aqua greatly. "I can say the same thing to you three right now, especially the way your throwing your bodies around him?" He pointed to the three girls, who blink their eyes and then look towards the Prinplup. "How is that any better huh! So better keep those insults to yourselves." He finished while shaking his head and turned around to face Aqua.

Only to get blasted straight towards the wall near the door. Making Aqua to squeak out and tried to grab him, but flinched when he crashed into the wall. "Serves you right perv!" Shouted the girls collectively, watching Aqua running over towards the boy and knelt down. Seeing he was upside down and spit water out like a fountain, before chuckling up too Aqua.

Who bit her lip lightly and smiled happily and giggled when he replied out. "Hey, it's worth protecting and defending your friends. Besides, this is nothing compare to Machamp." Laughed the boy and got Aqua laughing too- who went and help the boy up. Dusting the water off his uniform and snicker with his ears twitching, "Well I would say we should go and get ready for the pool. But guess I am already ahead." He smirk, getting Aqua to giggle some more and holding her stomach.

"Stop please, stop!" Aqua giggle out and shook her head. "You, you shouldn't really defend me like that. Yo-" Then blink her eyes when the boy raised his hands and shook his hand.

"I am here to help you and that's what I am going to do!" Then playfully punch her chin, making the girl to twitch happily from the tickling sensation. "Besides, I wouldn't be a brother if I didn't protect another sister right? Now," then clap his hands. Looking around a bit and laughing sheepishly, before lowering his ears and drooping his drenched tail, "Where are...?"

"OH!" Aqua gasp and lifted her ears upward and widen her eyes. Before eye smiling, "There this way come on!" She began saying, before letting out a squeak and causing Kurean to widen his eyes and reach out for the girl. Which he managed to do so and had the two of them, get blasted once more by multiple water gun attacks! Blasting them straight towards the lockers doorway, with Prinplup laughing loudly and cockily.

"Trash like you two needed to be taken out and cleaned," Then placed two fingers on his beak, with the girls blowing raspberries and making gagging noises. "Your smells were fuming the place and suffocating with your disgusting smells. We had to take the trash out!" And they all bolster in laughter and giggles, before splashes could be heard next with them entering the pool. Being shouted and scolded by Pearl, who caught the scene in front of her through the window.

"Kurean, Aqua you alright!" Pearl called out towards the two from her doorway. Facing at the lockers as the duo, groaned out and let out a collective yeah. Making the Primarina to shake her head and whine lightly, "I do know why the principle won't do anything about that stupid rule..." She whispered to herself and closed her eyes. "Just...come out whenever your ready okay." Thus closes the door.

Xxx

In the lockers hallway, along with trail of water of Aqua and Kurean left behind when they got hit by the water gun attacks. Had Aqua laying flat on the floor, her shirt torn lightly and unbuttoned from the sudden attack and hanging down halfway from her arms. With her skirt hiked up from being soaked but also something else keeping it up. The girl groan along with Kurean, she began shaking her head and muttering lightly. "You alright Kurean?" She asked weakly, feeling the weight on her body being lifted a bit.

"Yeah, but more importantly are you?" Muttered Kurean, who lifted a hand up to the side of his head, while using his other arm to support himself upward. Before the two blue eyes met, with both wincing and trying to focus a bit- before blinking them open and having their ears twitched upward. Too then Aqua turning bit red in the face, before it disappeared and began giggling.

"Huh?" Kurean asked confusingly still in the position with the girl. Watching her lift a hand up to her mouth and continuing to laugh some more, even getting bit louder. "What?" He asked with a chuckle and rubs his head a bit, before noticing the girl placing the hand back onto the floor and smiled.

"Don't freak okay and I am not going to freak, but um..." then shyly look away. "Think you...um, um move away?" She asked and watches how cute Kurean look. When he tilted his head to the left, with the broken ear going lower- then laugh on the inside. Finding the scene funny like a cartoon. When his eyes began rolling upward first and then downward, too then bulging his eyes out in fright!

Before literally jumping away from the girl- having her shudder lightly when she felt his leg rub across her own legs. Then giggle a bit more when he got into a sitting position and turned his back completely towards her, ready to shout apologies. Only for her to stop him, "Kurean please-" She softly said and laugh nervously, "it was to be expected for that position to happen. I mean," then deadpan at the boy, "Come on look at me..."

"I rather not," Kurean said with a shaky tone. "Position isn't what I am freaking about. I am more worried about your body being revealed." He stuttered out. Having the blue mouse turn completely red in the face and felt steam coming out from her ears. As it finally hit her and why it feels cold, the girl went and look down at herself.

Seeing that he is correct, the water gun did more than just slam their bodies against one another and ended up in a provocative position. But it also had caused her shirt to be completely open and hanging down to her elbows, revealing her slightly wet black bra out in the open. Including her round and firm C cups cleavage, too even noticing how far up her skirt is to showing her black thong underneath. "Oh...Oh!" She squeaked out and turned around.

Then watches Kurean standing up and just stood in front of her. Blocking anyone from staring or looking towards the girl. Despite there not being any other students around, except him, her and the ones out in the pool area. Making the girl to watch and blush some more, "I know there isn't probably anyone else coming. But...better to be safe than sorry." He chuckled out and just gently turn his head. "Best I can do, before heading into the locker room!" Kurean stated and smile towards the girl.

Who shift her blue eyes left and right and nods with a happy, "Yeah!" Then hops up onto her feet and giggle happily. "Okay I am decent...well," then look herself over. Skirt wise yes, shirt wise...since its white T shirt, her bra can be seen through the wet clothes. But he doesn't need to worry, "Well half decent, white shirt and all." She giggled, not understanding what it is about Kurean? But...not once she felt nervous, or feel like she is going to be force into a situation by him.

But she keeps feeling this calmness around him or this presence of being a nice guy. Hell, she doesn't feel uncomfortable around him. Yet, its mostly him who feels uncomfortable and nervous around her, to even trying his best not to look at her. Which...is quite modest of him to do- she guess is because like Ruby?

Aqua herself might think he is staring at her the wrong way or inappropriate. "...Kurean?" The girl said with a happy tone, making him to hum and then blink his eyes when the girl. Approached behind him playfully and kissed his cheek! "Thank you! I'll be right out okay!" She giggled and ran inside the girl's locker room.

Leaving the boy to stand there a bit and turn too the door and smiled. "Your welcome!" He called back and laughed, when he heard the girl giggling loudly in the room. Though he deadpan when he heard squeals and laughter coming from the pool. Along with some sounding like pleasure moans, making the boy to shake his head.

Xxx

After finding his locker and surprisingly the swim trunks Kurean wore. Had the boy coming out from the boy's locker room, laughing lightly. "Wow he really is a good swimmer, I guess he keeps it to himself." Though turn to the girl's locker room. Hearing what sounded like Aqua moving about frantically, searching for something while letting out whines and whimpers. Making the boy to lean gently against the door, "Aqua...you okay?"

"I-I can't find my school swimsuit!" Aqua exclaimed with bit of a worry tone. "I always have it ready in the locker! I even made sure to lock it, so nobody will take it." She explained with some huffs and sniffles. "Even my bikini is taken!" She cried out, having the boy to lean back and look around a bit before asking.

"What...does it look like?" He asked before stepping back a bit and looking towards the pool area. "Actually," He started saying making the girl suddenly stop what she's about to say and hears. "By any chance does your bikini, the two piece shorts bikini?" He asked, watching the Azuril in the distance laughing about and rolling lightly against her ball. Before turning her attention at Kurean, and flinched from being eyed at.

"...Zue has it doesn't she..." Aqua asked with a whiny toned. Which Kurean folded his ears and saw Zue, sticking her tongue out and slapping her ass towards him. While mockingly laugh at him and dived into the pool water to join the others. "This is just great! I can't get any swimming done... its not meant for her and no doubt, she is going to stretch it out and make it unwearable!" Cried the girl who began sniffling and no doubt, about to start crying. "Why do they do this too me...I did nothing wrong with them!" She hiccuped.

Making Kurean to look at the door and back to the pool. "Aqua you stay there alright? I will ask Pearl to see if she has any spares!" He exclaimed and began running out the halls. Making the girl to let out a huh and began fumbling about, or stammering out how she doesn't want to be a bother to the swim coach, and nearly burst out the door!

Before stopping herself and exposing herself too the boy, peeking out the open hole of the door and felt the tears flowing down her eyes. Staring at the back of the boy, who had already gone and went looking for the coach, having the girl just stare openly towards the boy. Shivering a bit from the cold air hitting against her bare body, "...Kurean." She softly whispered and fumbled her lips before closing her eyes with a giggle. "Th...Thank you."

She waited behind the door and sighed lightly, before hearing what sounded like footsteps coming back to the hall and Kurean's voice. "Aqua!" Making the girl to lift her head up and open the door very lightly, too widen her eyes at the happy and giddy boy. Who then lifted up two pairs of bikini's! "Pearl was happy to help and told me, she always has spares for her students!" He chuckled out, "when I told her about the situation and how you had nothing to wear. She immediately walked towards this large trunk in the office and grab two bikini's, she personally think you will like and fit."

He then look towards the two bikini's, making Aqau to laugh lightly and ready to grab them and try them on. Only to then squeak and out when the boy, lift the one on his right hand. "I think the aqua blue bikini will be better for ya! Especially with the yellow rings designs, no doubt will look great." He grinned and hand it over to the girl. Who is a blushing mess and stared at the suit, before tentatively reaching out and grabbing the bikini.

"...Why you think that?" Aqua asked while hiding a smile, doing everything she can not to just jump out and hug him. Then eye smiled with tears going down her face when he went and said with the bluntness of all answers, one her brother will always said.

"Eh I just figured it will look better on ya and, bring out your personality." Kurean said and eye smiled while wagging his tail. "Besides, I figure you will wear something that." Then yelps when the girl suddenly came out and threw herself onto him, sniffling and hiccuping wildly while bringing him into a tight hug. The girl even let out a small breath of air, when the boy hands instinctively grabbed onto her shoulders- in order to not have his chest spike jab into her chest. "A..Aqua you alright?"

"Thank you..." Aqua whispered out and pulls away, while being sure to bring herself behind the door. Before the boy could even see her naked body, laughing lightly and cutely towards him. "You...you are very kind you know that?" Then eye smiled and lift the bikini. "I'll be right out, not going to let some jealous idiots ruin my swim day!" She giggled and closes the door. "Go to the pool okay, I will be right there! And you can teach me how to do the back stroke!"

Which had the surprise jackal to shake out of it and grinned brightly, "Cool, that's the spirit Aqua! Don't let others control what you do or tell you how to feel!" He beamed and began walking away towards the pool area. "And sure thing, just let me know when your ready!"

xxx

And ready she was, after few minutes of waiting for the girl to change into the bikini and coming out towards the pool area. Kurean happily took the time to get use to swimming in the pool, adjusting to it with his Pokemon body. And is surprised to see how the body, used it's muscle memory of swimming as once he began doing back strokes, it felt easy and right! As if his body already knew how to do it and didn't fight against him, or his muscles tensing up or cramping from how out of body he was with this form of his.

Too even diving and splashing in the pool, surprising the girls and Prinplup at the sight of the boy. Already mastering the back stroke and the breast stroke with relative ease! Having them become speechless and just wide eye at the sight before them. The Prinplup even felt bit insecure that someone, a pervert like Kurean, is able to do these things with ease. Believing and only thinking that the boy cared about is bullying Pokemon and forcing female Pokemon to mate with him. Hell, he thought the Coach was lying about the jackal being a good swimmer. Nope, seems like the sexy coach was telling the truth and isn't just saying that to throw herself onto him.

Whatever he thought, since he doesn't have to worry about competing against Kurean. Along with worrying about his group? He has nothing to fear, if anything he has to worry about is Aqua. The pompous rat thinks she is the star of the swim team. Believes she can achieve the title of Swim captain for any kind of national's in the future! Well he will be sure to remind her who is top dog here and that, she is stepping her boundaries. No pure electric type will take his title away or make an embarrassment out of him with her swim skills!

Oh no, he will be sure to show that rodent who is boss. He and the girls will have to time it though and be sure to strike, when the Coach is not in the office or pool room. And if Kurean get's in the way...well that is an added bonus.

Speaking of Aqua, the girl finally came out from the lockers and headed to the pool area. Coming to a stop and gasping in awe at the sight of Kurean! Heading towards her end of the pool, in what seems to be the dolphin swim style, with how he is bobbing up and down against the surface of the pool and using his arms and legs, to propel forward!

Just look cool and amazing in her eyes that, her face began heating up and even felt the heat going down her body. Watching in complete awe at the sight of the boy's swimming techniques, that she couldn't get out of her trance. Before he reached the edge, breathing and panting lightly. Then shaking his head a bit, before looking up towards the girl. "Oh hey Aqua!" He exclaimed having the girl jump a bit before looking down at him. "Look great! I had a feeling the bikini will look amazing on ya!"

Which had Aqua turning red and going into a giggling fit! Slapping her hands against her cheeks, sweating lightly with her eyes darting left and right. Before nodding her head and swaying herself a bit. The two piece bikini did look great on her, the bra part cups nicely and firmly around her rounded breasts and holding them in place, with yellow glowing rings coming out from the sides, reaching to the middle and then towards the end. While the panties part of the bikini, is shape nicely against her waist area, covering her cheeks tightly and firmly. No doubt will show her firm round cheeks nicely once in the water, with the front of it stretches out nicely to cover everything. "Thanks to-to you and Coach." Aqua giggle out and happily jumps into the pool and join him!

Making him laugh and shield himself from the water splashing towards him, and smiled when the girl surface up and shook her head and ears. Grinning widely at the boy and tilt her head when he lift a finger. "Alright, shall we do some practices before learning the back stroke." Then open his palm with a chuckle, "This way your muscles won't cramp on ya!"

"YEAH!" Aqua shouted excitedly, getting groans from the girls and Prinplup. Making Aqua to glare towards them and then turn back at Kurean with a smile. "And I can show you what I know so far too!" She giggled and splashes water against him, "Race ya!"

"Hey!" Kurean coughed out and shook his head. "Oh so you want to race huh, alright then here I come!" He laughed and gave chase to the laughing girl, doing his best to keep up with her. After couple of races and playing about in the pool. The two were comfortable enough and stretched enough in the waters that, Kurean is ready to go ahead and teach Aqua about the back stroke. Making the girl bounce in place of the pool! Exciting and nervous of learning how to do the swim technique!

Unaware that the others are beginning to put their plan into motion. Ready to destroy Aqua's confidence and make her become too afraid of the pool, and ruin her dreams of becoming a water olympist! One of the girls went ahead and got out of the pool, too then faking as if she was heading towards the locker room. But making slow steps and keeping an eye on Aqua and Kurean, to be sure they were not watching her, and when she saw they weren't? She silently make her way towards Pearl's office and enter it.

While that is happening, Kurean who is with Aqua. Stayed in the pool with the girl and having her gently grab onto the edge of the pool. Who is taking slow deep breathes, doing her best not to shudder or shake when she felt the boy's hands combing and gently grabbing against her back and shoulders. "Okay, ready? I'm right here to help you in case you go under." He assured her, watching the girl shift her head lightly and look towards him with her eyes and nods. "Okay, now let go and begin stretch yourself out in a laying position." He told her.

Watching the girl letting out another breath of air, before letting go the edge of the pool. Then felt his hands resting feathery against her shoulders. Sending nice sensations through her body as she began laying against the pool surface, feeling her legs stretching outward and pushing against the wall. Hearing the boy whisper out to her that she's doing good, couple of times and felt his eyes looking down at her when she does so. Making her blush a bit, but giggle when he kept assuring her that's she is good.

Too then felt her body beginning to drift away from the wall, his hands keeping an hold on her shoulders. "Alright good! Good, good, that's great Aqua. Okay..." He went quiet and had the girl lower a brow and then opened her eyes. Staring up towards the ceiling and feeling the water all around her body, then shifted her eyes left and right. "Your doing it! That's great Aqua, you had nothing to worry about- your a natural!" Exclaimed Kurean, making Aqua to let out a low hum and looks upward.

Her blue eyes resting against Kurean soft ones, who eye smiled. "See you had nothing to worry about!" Chuckle the boy and lifts his right hand. "All you have to do is be calm and let your body float." He informed, making Aqua to giggle and eye smile back to him and excitingly ask.

"Okay, okay, what's next, what's next!" Exclaimed the girl excitingly as she let her body float on the surface. Watching and waiting for the next instructions for the back stroke, looking towards the boy who shook his shoulders.

"Well first of all, back stroke is practically the same thing as a normal front strokes in the water. Just backwards." Kurean informed while thumbing behind him. Floating closer to the girl who let out a curious oh. "Yup now...um?" He began saying and then paused, before looking towards the girls arms. Lifting and lowering his ears couple of times, "Are you left handed or right handed?" He asked, moving his hands under her back. Too keep her a float in case the girl might raise one of her arms. In which she hummed and laughed with a sheepish smile.

"I actually am both, though the word escapes me but think it is called, ambidextrous." Aqua informed and smiled softly, "Weird I know, it make things bit confusing considering that I want to do back strokes, when I should probably do breast strokes." Then giggle and shifted lightly when the boy shook his head, tickling her back lightly and having water splash about with her small thrashes.

"Nonsense Aqua, you can still do it. I was just curious considering, I myself am right handed." He informed and playfully removed his right hand from her back. Making the girl to blink her eyes and let out a low ah. "Alright then, since you can do both? You can do it that way too." Kurean beamed. "But think might require lot of leg work." He joked and brought his right hand towards her lap and legs, playfully rub against her upper thighs and knees. "Considering, you won't be floating all that much with your arms. So." Then yelps when the girl suddenly exclaimed okay and began swimming!

Showing a sign of impatience but excitement as water splashed into his eyes. Causing the jackal to rapidly shake his head, too then looking towards the giddy electric type having a blast. "I'm doing it, I am doing it!" She called out whenever her head pops out from the water. Getting Kurean to laugh and clap for her.

"Just be mindful of the pool's-" Then flinched with his head sinking to his shoulders. Closing one eye and wincing the other when the girl. Bopped her head on the other end and let out a low gurgling groan too then sinking into the water. "Edge..." He finished saying and began swimming towards the electric mouse on the other side, getting harsh glares and looks from the other water types in the room.

"That's just sickening, he honestly believes he and Aqua have a purpose here?" Stated the Prinplup, who had his arms crossed over his chest. Huffing lightly, feeling the two girls next to him cooing and rubbing lightly against him. While trailing their hands up and down, "Well- they will soon learn that I am the king here, no one else!" He scoffed and watches Kurean. Dipping his arms down to wrap around the Minun's body and lift her back up into the surface.

Having quite the dazed and dizzy look to her eyes, before spitting water out from her mouth. Before giggling and smiling towards the boy. In which she blushed when her nose met with Kurean's own muzzle, before she let out a low laugh and pulls away from the boy. "This sickens me..."

"Don't worry, once Mudkip gets the coach out of here. We can teach these two a lesson." Informed the Azuril, who crouch down and stared towards the two Pokemon. "After all what we have planned, will make us heroes after all." Giggle the girl, getting the other two to smile wickedly. "No one ever survives massive whirlpools before. And considering we have the number one troublemaker in our midst?"

The Finneon then cackle while bouncing against Prinplups side, to rub her breasts into his shoulders. "We can get rid of him and be one less bully of the school~" She sing song. Before they could continue with their discussion and eyeing the two Pokemon in the water. Whom have raced they're way towards the other end once again.

The trio turn their attention towards the office, watching Mudkip coming out from there along with the coach. Who seemed to be in quite the hurry fashion and looking concern, is rushing her way towards the door. "I will be right back children, there is a pressing matter I have to speak with the principle!" She exclaimed, having Kurean stop at the edge of the pool. Before grunting when Aqua, bumps into his body, then stood upright- unintentionally pressing herself into the boy, while having his hands cup around her breasts.

"Keep up your studies and swim routines for twenty minutes! I will be right back!" Smiled Coach Pearl as she blew out kisses towards the students and closes the door behind her. Leaving everyone there to their devices, too which had Prinplup and the girls having glint in their eyes. Ready to proceed with their next move now!

Kurean and Aqua hummed lightly at the sudden leave of the coach. But didn't think much about it as the boy turn too Aqua, with her turning her head. "Well then want to finish things off with the breast stroke?" He asked with a smile, with the girl nodding before both hummed and then look down towards her breasts. Noticing her hands holding onto his own and pressing them against her breasts, too then Aqua laughing when Kurean immediately throws his hands up into the air. "Sorry! Sorry! I-I"

"Silly!" Aqua joke back and splashed his face, making the boy to whine lightly and cough couple of times. "We did that on instincts!" She giggled happily while moving slightly away from the boy. "I mean, I always do this with my brother with lessons and such. And I always hold onto him, while wanting protection from him." Then shrugs while rolling her neck. "Granted, like he said outside- since he is a big burly Pokemon? His entire arm can cover me, and it can be stuffy sometimes when his entire fur covers your face." She stated while then looking down bashfully. "And...well, since you are also a brother? I felt safe and secure, when you had your arms around me...even having your hands push against me. I...I could tell you have the same presence like my brother. And wanted to protect me and comfort me..." She explained and blushed lightly, gently tapping her toe against the pool floor.

Having Kurean to stare a bit and felt his face going pink out of embarrassment and being complimented. That he snicker and jokingly replies back, "Can you repeat that to all of the Pokemon here? Cause...it feels nice knowing that not everyone. Sees me like a threat." He stated softly and stared with a longing expression to the pool. Feeling his ears drooping down against his head, "Even if I have been back to school, for half the day. I feel like everyone is treating me like an enemy..."

This had Aqua blinking her eyes confusingly and worriedly at the same time. Watching how depressed the boy gotten from that sentence alone. "I mean yeah I got amnesia and I don't remember exactly what happened with me and the school." He started saying, hearing splashes coming from the east side of the pool. "But I...", then sighs. "I don't know feel like I don't deserve those looks and glares ya know?" He said while rubbing the side of his right arm and looks too Aqua.

Who hummed and began softly smiling, understanding exactly what he means. The girls and Prinplup here gives her the same looks and glares that everyone in the school give Kurean. And it bothers her that she's getting those looks for no reason, just enjoying her day and enjoying swim class...But Kurean? _"He gets this every single day and hour when he spends time in school. No one ever looks at him like a normal Pokemon, but an enemy."_ Then closed her eyes and brought the boy into a comforting hug. Causing his ears to jolt upward and widen his eyes, before softening them and hugging the girl back with the same comfort. "_I think he needs more than just Garnet by his side, but Garreck as well. No wonder his mom wanted him to find my brother..."_

She then pulls away and smiled brightly towards the boy, who wiped his eyes lightly and laughed. "I know how you feel Kurean and I am glad...you, you discussed that to me." She then began twiddling her fingers. "I didn't think or realize how hard it is for you. Too walk in school, having all those stares, glares and being watched by every student and teacher. Bothering you this badly that you don't feel like you don't belong." Aqua then wipe a tear away. "I should have seen that, and realize...we're alike. You, Ruby, Garreck and I are all alike." Then claps her hands happily. "SO! How about we finish up for now and get a early start to Ruby's class huh!"

"Sounds good to me, why don't you go ahead and get started on your breast stroke. And I will follow you shortly after." Kurean stated and began clearing his throat. Trying hard to recompose himself and his emotions. Watching the girl nodding her head and turned around, then began diving forward! Giving a good view of her rear for the boy and how snug it look with her bikini panties.

He began rolling his shoulders lightly in order to stretch himself and get pump on swimming with the girl. That right when he was about to dive forward, his vision suddenly went blurry on him and the world around him began to distort. "_What the...again? Like outside?"_ He thought and grabbed his head, feeling stinging sensations going through it. Before his blue eyes began turning pink and rapidly showing after images in front of him- that were going by him so quickly! He couldn't make heads or tails of whats going on, before hearing Aqua.

"KUREAN!" Followed by loud splashes of water going everywhere, and the girl thrashing about! Causing Kurean to shake his head and look ahead in fear. Watching the girl's hands and feet rapidly kicking against the water surface, before being pulled down!

"Aqua!" Kurean cried out for her and inhale a lot of air! Then dived under the pool, waiting for his vision to clear up so he can see what's going on. Turning his head right and left then finally in front, focusing towards Aqua and the Prinplup! Who began grabbing the girl by her legs, dragging her down and then proceeded to grab up to her waist band, dragging the girl further down into the water!

Making her thrash about and trying hard to hit and smack the boy away. Who just cackle and laugh at her, then pulling her completely down towards the pool surface. Roughly moving his flippers through her bikini bra and onto her shoulders! Holding her in place as she frantically tries to break free and shaking her body about- her face going red as she felt the flippers push and rubs against her breasts.

Kurean growled in the water and began swimming his way towards the two of them! Ready to pound that pervert into submission! Noticing the penguin had locked eyes on him and grinned wickedly, "Please, a fighting/steel type like yourself don't belong in the waters! Especially the rat here," he exclaimed and moves behind Aqua. Forcing her back to arch inward, having her let out a quick gurgle gasp before closing her mouth and began whining! "No matter what coach says, she will never be a athletic swimmer!" He cackled and laughed as he raised his feet up against the girl's back and began rubbing them against her. Making the girl to whine through her held breath, feeling her lungs burning for how long she's been holding her breath. "But love to see you try and rescue her!" Chortle the Prinplup who swam straight up to the surface with the girl!

Making the jackal to grit his teeth and stared upward- only for more after images began rapidly appearing before him! Showing what appears to be three different Pokemon, jumping into the pool and heading right for him! With the imagery of him getting whack around like a ping pong ball, too then being slammed into the pool floor- with the rest of the after images of him getting blasted out of the pool and falling right back in. "_Wait I think know what this move is!?"_ Though didn't finish his thoughts as like the imagery shown him.

Azuril, Mudkip and Finneon all jump into the pool. Laughing and giggling threateningly towards him with toothy smiles. "I hope you enjoy your watery grave Kurean! Cause your not escaping out of this alive!" Shouted the Mudkip, who flipped her body forward and began using the move Mud slap right in front of the boy's face! Feeling his head literally smacking downward and his body, jetting close to the pool floor!

"Yeah, cause once we're done with you. There won't be anymore for the Pokemon to fear!" Stated Azuril, who had her ball tail glow bright blue before swinging it rapidly towards the boy! Firing off Bubble attacks at his back. Causing him to gurgle out in pain and feeling the water rushing into his mouth, before he covered it. Planting his feet down against the pool floor, hearing the last one talking and charging straight towards him!

"And that bratty Minun will soon join you too and not, make a fool out of Prinplup!" She exclaimed and began charging towards the boy. Who turn towards her and saw after images of the fish Pokemon, using the move Aqua jet towards him!

Giving him the needed time to immediately kick off from the pool floors and straight towards the surface. As she let out a gasp and slams into the right wall of the pool! Causing the other two to gasp and begin swimming towards her, with Kurean breaking the surface. Coughing and choking badly, rapidly shaking his head and getting the water out of his eyes. Then froze in place and shot his ears upward when he heard what sounded like struggling!

"Get off of me, get off!" Screamed Aqua. Feeling the penguin just doing what he pleases with her body. Having her in a headlock and forcing her to take his groping. "No stop!" She yelled out and began whining when she felt his right flipper, snipping her bikini bra right off and onto the floor. Freeing her firm and rounded boobs out in the open. Too then proceeds to slap the one.

"Now why should I? I need to teach you a lesson and make you learn, you have no place in our pool!" He cackle out and gave another hard wet slap to her right breast. Causing her to jump and whine out in pain. "You been smug ever since getting into this swim class, and strutting what you have in front of me and the girls. Now that won't go without justice!" He laughed and began groping and squeezing her right breast. Pinching the nipple hard and roughly, all the while keeping her in place, as she tried her best to thrash and break free of his hold! Throwing her body forward and then back, trying her best to slam and move her foot against his own.

"Leave her alone you pervert!" Shouted Kurean as he began swimming his way towards their direction! Causing them to raise their head up and Aqua smiling brightly at the sight of Kurean. "Let her go or else!" Kurean shouted, while swiftly lifting his right arm into the air and throwing a very weak and pitiful aura sphere towards Prinplup and Aqua.

"Or what? Takes one pervert to know another pervert!" Cackle Prinplup as he fired off a water gun towards the Aura sphere- having it erupt on contact. He then spread Aqua leg apart with his leg, making the girl to gasp out and breathe violently at what he is going to do! "And I can do whatever I want with her! That's how the rules work right, besides..." Prinplup then chuckle darkly before moving his face towards Aqua's neck, giving it a lick. Causing her to whimper and began crying, only to then widen her eyes when he said. "Should be more concern about yourself than others right now...Girls! Whirlpool!"

"NOOO!" Aqua screamed bloody murder when she heard that. Watching Kurean come to a stop and began rapidly looking around the pool. Then seeing eyes glowing within the pool and shadows of the girls from earlier, taking position and began rapidly swimming in circles all around Kurean! "Kurean quick, get out of there, get out! Jump out or get to the sides quick!" Aqua screamed out towards the boy.

Only to let out a painful yelp when Prinplup brought the flipper that had her in a choke hold. Slap across her mouth and bending her backwards. Then began crying when the pervert boy, reached down to her pelvis and slip his free flipper inside and began violently rubbing against her womanhood! "Shut up, you belong to me now- anything you say to him is pointless!" Laughed the boy, thrusting the girl forward and back against his flipper. Enjoying the cries and whines she is letting out. "Watch as your savior is going to die...All because of you!" He said with a wicked tone. Causing her eyes to bulge out and hear him whisper into her ear. "Cause after all...your the one who brought him here, and his blood will be in your hands. For wanting to learn how to swim. Just. Like. HIM!" He stated huskily into her ear and openly laughed!

Grinding the girl bit more into his flipper, while trying to keep her in place. Whining and crying out Kurean's name. Watching in fear and distress of him about to reach the side of the pool! Only for Prinplup to use Water Pulse and aim it where the boy was! Blasting him back towards the center of the pool and get drug down by the three whirlpools the girls were creating! Having Aqua scream out in horror of Kurean being drag into the water and being suck in the whirlpool! All the while having to feel this pervert Pokemon, have his way with her body!

Kurean grunted and groan under the water, having to listen echoes of laughter coming from the girls and Prinplup. His body spinning and rolling in all directions, slamming into the walls and smacking into the metal ladders in the pool. To even getting cut up when part of his skin scrap against the floor or edges of the pool! He opened his eyes halfway, having them constantly shift from blue to pink as he did his best to focus and figuring out how to escape! But no matter what the after images showed him...all ended with death.

He winced and clench his eyes shut! Hitting against the walls once more and edges, feeling cuts starting to appear on his body along with slight traces of blood beginning to spread about. "_I gotta do something...I, I can't let it end here! I can't...let them take advantage of Aqua!"_ Aqua is all he was worrying about right now. Not himself or the situation he is in, but what will happen to Aqua if he doesn't break free! Let alone how much air is left in his body, and considering he is an asthmatic?

This only doubles the problem for his lung capacity problems. His eyes open once more trying to figure out the situation more thoroughly...and bit hasty too- he could grab one of the ladders. But considering he is facing with three whirlpools. Be impossible to keep a hold onto one of the ladders, not only that but he could dislocate his shoulders if he tried and attempt that. He could try and get lucky by hitting one of the girls with force palm. But they will easily move out of the way and make him miss, let alone waste even more energy.

So many situations going through his head that, no matter what...it all leads to death. He didn't want to accept it nor will he- but having a hard time believing he can get out of this. That he felt the air beginning to leave his body, imagery of Aqua being molested and torture by the Prinplup and girls race into his head.

"Time's almost up Kurean~"

"A drown Jackal is going to appear!"

"And there is no one here who can save him!"

Kurean gurgle out lot's of bubbles, before quickly shutting his mouth and glare towards the water surface. There is one person who could save him, but will be impossible to even break through the surface and calling out to her! Let alone being able to break through the surface long enough to shout her name- he felt his body slamming hard into the corner of the pool! Causing him to gasp out and feel water rushing into his mouth, before covering it and shutting his eyes tightly. Too then widen them greatly and staring ahead of him, feeling...feeling the suction being lot weaker in this corner than the rest of the pool!

Thus having his eyes turn pink once more and showed, yes there will be death- but what appears to be him firing off Aura spheres towards the surface, which then one of them showing that Aqua! Comes diving into the pool and rescuing him! Not only that but the after images shows him firing off where he is currently, towards the other corner of the pool. Running out of time and having the means of not only saving Aqua, but her also rescuing him? The boy went ahead and placed both of his feet up against each corner of the wall he is pinned against and brought his hands together, gritting his teeth.

Azuril, Mudkip and Finneon swam towards the center of the pool. Looking towards the boy confusingly with one of them asking. "What is he doing?" Too then letting out screams of fright when a decent finger length Aura sphere darted past them and breaking through the surface! "What the hell!?" They shouted and then began panicking when more and more Aura sphere's began firing out of the water from the boy!

"_One of these has to hit, please...please Arceus let one of them hit!"_ Said the boy who began feeling life leaving his body, as he began choking under the water! Grasping against his neck and gurgling loudly within the pool, feeling the world around him going dark.

Xxx

However above the water, the aura sphere's the boy fired were in fact aiming directly towards where Prinplup and Aqua were. Right on time too as the penguin is just about ready to rip her panties off, only for the two of them too blink their eyes and look upward from what sounded like splashes and whistling of attacks coming in their direction! Prinplup let out a fright before shoving Aqua forward and having her fall onto the floor. Who quickly turn on her sides and watch the bird being rain down by multiple finger length aura spheres! Too even making direct contact and slamming against his body and face!

Aqua whipped her head towards the surface of the Pool, then back to Prinplup before hardening her glare. She began standing up by going into a kneeling position, too then pushing off from her leg and fully onto her legs. Sparking her cheeks wildly and angrily, "I may not be like my sister and shock those around me. BUT THIS TIME CALLS FOR IT!" She yelled out and fired off a Shock wave attack right towards Prinplup!

Shocking the penguin at the same time of the raining Aura sphere's, before turning her body around and began running towards the whirlpool infested pool! Diving without any hesitation and being caught up by the rapids, the girl let out a low grunt before opening her eyes and widened them at the sight of Kurean's body. Beginning to float towards the surface despite the currents strength. Then whipping her head towards the lightly laughing water types.

Only for Mudkip who look towards the open of the pool, widened her eyes and began rapidly poking and jabbing a finger against Azuril. Who stopped her laughter and smacks Mudkip's hand away, before looking in the direction she is looking- then paled and proceeds to do the same motion as Mudkip, to Finneon! Who continued to laugh at the drowned Jackal, only to then growl and yell at her friends "WHAT!" And watched them with their fingers shaking, point outwards. Having her turn around and then felt her legs and arms, hanging downward at the sight of a very teary eye, angry Minun who is charging up her electricity as Finneon says. "Oh Fu-"

Then followed by screams and roasted water types floating up on the surface of the pool. Having swirls in their eyes and groaning loudly. With the pool slowly turning back from its yellow glow, to the normal teal coloring. With Aqua underneath coming to a stop with her shock wave attack, that had burn her bikini panties off, but did not care! Her mind is set on the jackal who isn't moving or responding to anything, that she began swimming right towards the boy. Going around him for a bit, then gently grabs a hand onto his chest and lift him upward, and arm sling him over her shoulders. Too then began swimming straight towards the surface!

Coughing violently, "Kurean please don't die on me!" She cried out between sobs and chokes, swimming over to the side of the pool best she can. "Please don't leave me, not now, not now!" She continued saying and throws the Jackal over onto the edge, follow by climbing right up after him!

Sliding his body away from the edge and began crawling over top of him. Staring down at the boy and lifted her hand towards his face and began patting against his cheek. "Come on, come on wake up, wake up!" She cried softly and hiccuped badly, seeing the boy not responding at all and even watched his head rest against her hands. She even moved her free hand over towards his nose and felt no breath whatsoever. "No, no, no, no!" She began screaming out and went onto the boy's side and placing her hands down onto his chest.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" Aqua began counting down while pumping her hands down into his chest hard and fast. Too then leaning down to his mouth, eyes shaking violently as they were no signs of breathing. "Don't do this Kurean, please!" She whimpered out and resume to pound against his chest four more times, hearing the door's opening up from the entrance. No doubt it was Coach Pearl who let out a gasp and began rushing her way towards her office. Followed by another gasp, making Aqua to lift her head towards the entrance and saw it was Ruby.

"Ruby, please help! I...I can't get him to breathe!" Exclaimed Aqua with tears flying out from her eyes, as she comes to a stop and leans her ear against the boy's mouth. Nothing, she hiccuped and cried as her sister hurry her way over too Aqua. "I can't let him die! I can't, I can't!" Cried the girl while pounding away at his chest, feeling her sister coming to a stop couple feet behind her. Watching in terror of how lifeless the boy look. Her red ears folded all the way down to her head, fumbling her lips a bit and looked away with a bit of a scoff.

"..._why bother? He...he deserves it."_ Ruby whispered out harshly. That had Aqua gritting her teeth and began shooting electricity from her cheeks. Scaring Ruby greatly and causing her to jump back from her sister shouting!

"HE DOESN'T DESERVE DEATH!" Yelled Aqua, causing electricity to spark everywhere and right into Kurean body that jolted upward and back down. "No one deserves to die, no one!" Then whip her head at Ruby. "Not even Kurean, you don't know what he been through!" She yelled and faces back at the boy and resume pounding against his chest.

Making Ruby to blink her eyes and argue back. "What, he's a douche! He is a scumbag who goes around and bully other Pokemon, forcing female-" Then jumps back in fright when Aqua whip her head at her once more and shocking the boy once more with her anger.

"That's what WE see, but we never know exactly how HE sees it!" Aqua shouted and began panting and breathing heavily, watching the Coach running over towards the two. After getting the supplies she needed, only to start slowly walking towards the two. "Have you ever stop to think why it is he does it, or why it looks that way. Without actually hearing it from him himself!" She shouted and scolded to her sister, shaking her head left and right making tears fly everywhere.

Before returning to look at the down boy, sucking in a lot of air. "I can't...can't let him die." She cried out and leans down to grab his nose and held onto it. Before placing her mouth against his own and began breathing into it, hoping to get air into him. Too then pulling away gasping out and began pounding away at the boy's chest, despite it feels like he won't be coming back. Making Ruby to stare and feel even her own tears beginning to form.

"...He, he isn't faking...?" Emotions were conflicting Ruby. Here she thought the boy is faking drowning but seeing how he hasn't responded, or even reacted to Aqua placing her lips against his own? The jackal did not took advantage of the girl or mess with her emotions. "He...he is."

Aqua shouts "NO! NO, I won't let him!" She screamed and let out another pulse of electricity through his body, watching it bounce up and then back down on the floor. "Please...Kurean, don't die." Aqua didn't know what else to say, as she goes once more towards his lips and began breathing into his mouth in hopes that Arceus will hear her plea and not let him die.

Pearl who began sitting down next to Aqua, was about to make her stop. Only for her eyes to widen and gasp at the boy's fingers beginning to twitch and violently shake. Before then whipping her head towards the boy's head, watching Aqua widen her eyes and thrash herself away from Kurean and watches the boy violently begin to cough and spit out water form his mouth.

Even Ruby had covered her mouth and widen her eyes with tears! At the sight of a miracle, watching the jackal just coughing and hacking a lung, too spitting out water from his mouth. With Aqua hyperventilating with her own hands reaching to her mouth. Then began feeling her eyes going watery, bubbling up with tear and began hiccuping loudly. Watching the down boy open his eyes and lightly shaking his head left and right. Before his eyes rested onto Aqua, the coach and Ruby behind the two.

With Pearl smiling and rubbing her hand on Aqua's shoulder in comfort. Watching the girl breaking down and began frowning in concern as well relief, when the boy laid his eyes on her and gave a smile. "Hi..." then open his eyes halfway. "And thank you..."

He then grunts out when the girl let out her held tears and cried loudly. Before thrusting herself down onto the boy and began wailing loudly into his chest and pushing into him roughly. Just hugging him and holding him close to her on the floor. "Your alive...your alive...your alive!" Aqua cried and laugh at the same time, feeling the boy's gaze down onto her. "Your alive...I-I was so worried!" She continued saying and felt the boy moving both his arms against her back.

"Thanks...to you..." He said and then look towards the Coach and then Ruby. Making the Plusle to smile and biting back her emotions and let out breathless chuckles when the boy tilt his head and asked. "...Did I miss your class?" Earning a tired snort from Aqua who began calming down and beginning to sleep on the boy.

Ruby shook her head and wipe away a stray tear. "No...honestly, I think you should be concern of the present than the future." She said and had Pearl laughing, as the coach agrees. Before turning her attention towards the others, while getting up on her feet. Follow by Ruby standing next to her and sparking her cheeks. "Need help taking care of the trash?"

"Oui, I would love the assistance." Growled the Primarina, causing the three females and Prinplup who recovered. Began widening their eyes in fear and fright of the sight of Ruby and Primarina! With Ruby cracking her knuckles and grinning wickedly.

Kurean winces when he heard screams of panic and pain coming from his right. Before looking down towards Aqua, taking note of the lack of clothing the girl had. Then felt her sighing and crawling more on top of him and getting into a comfortable position, making him to shiver and blush crimson at feeling her assets trailing against his wet body. But then felt safe and...secure with the girl, while feeling her head pushing up against his chin. Making him to stare down and hear her saying, "Want...to stay like this some more...please rest, oni-chan..." she yawned out and fell asleep on the boy.

Making Kurean to stare a bit and chuckle weakly, while hugging the girl gently. "Sure thing Aqua...Sure thing." As he too felt sleep and exhaustion coming and had him sleeping too- making Ruby who came back from helping the coach. Return and blush at the sight of her naked Sister, sleeping on top of Kurean- but...at the same time in a protective and secure like manner. Making her to sigh roughly and rubs the back of her head and looks around for a bit.

And found a towel that she grabbed from a nearby chair and places it over Aqua and Kurean. Shaking her head and sighs out with an annoyed, "Oh brother, oh sister...what did you get me into." And laughed figuring to let the two recover from whatever stress they went through. No doubt she thought, Kurean won her sister over... Though now she is curious of what Aqua meant by.

'_That's what we see, but never knowing how HE sees it?'_ Well, she will figure it out when Kurean comes and helps out with her class. As she waits for whenever the two will wake up and get them dress, with the last hour of school activities is about over.

While outside of the Pool facility, the principle stared towards the building and let out a threatening hiss. Before turning around and heading back to her office...

**To be continued...**


End file.
